Sumando Amores
by Candydead
Summary: Si tu corazon pide enamorarse ¿te atreverias a seguir tus emociones por encima de la razon? ¿y si tu corazon pidiera sumar amores?
1. Un encuentro casual

**Antes que nada, y después de todo esta es mi primera historia y espero subir más, ojala y les guste como a mi.**

**Disclaimer: OHSHC no me pertenece sino a la gran Bisco Hatori (alabanzas), Roche y Hino pertenecen a Koei, esto no lo hago con fin de lucro ni mucho menos, es solo para que ustedes lo lean y den su opinión.**

**SUMANDO AMORES.**

1.- Un encuentro casual.

Un día normal como cualquier otro, en un centro comercial de la zona, donde se podía encontrar cualquier producto; Haruhi estaba comprando la comida de la semana como de costumbre, eran vacaciones y había pasado un tiempo desde que no veía al grupo de tontos que a veces la sacaban de quicio, un tiempo en el cual se la paso en su departamento leyendo, estudiando, limpiando, etc., su padre como siempre se encontraba trabajando en la oficina y Haruhi siempre estaba sola por las tardes; le parecía raro que sus amigos no la hayan ido a buscar para estar con ella en vacaciones, no era que le gustara pasar sus vacaciones de ese modo sino que ya era común que así fuera la situación.

"¿Qué debería comprar?, cualquier cosa estará bien" pensaba Haruhi mientras recorría los estantes con su dedo señalando los productos de comida.

Mientras Haruhi decidía que comprar, un muchacho alto entro al lugar, era bien parecido, atractivo, delgado, ojos color miel, cabello morado, con tres aretes en el lóbulo de la oreja color rojo, muy tenues, llevaba puesto un pantalón verde, camisa negra, una camisa blanca de cuello sobre la negra, suéter naranja, y una bufanda amarilla; se fue acercando a uno de los estantes en los que Haruhi estaba observando las cosas.

-¿También de compras? -pregunto dirigiéndose a Haruhi.

-si-fue lo que dio como respuesta.

En ese momento el chico giro y se dirigió a otro lado del sitio, Haruhi solo lo observo, comenzó a elegir sus cosas, cuando termino se dirigió a las revistas, quería leer algo diferente, algo que no fueran libros y cosas relacionas a las escuela, por primera vez quería leer algo 'normal', algo que leían las chicas de su edad; miro las revistas buscando algo que le llamara la atención, cuando encontró la revista trato de tomarla, pero por error, choco con la mano de otra persona que también trataba de tomarla.

-oh! Disculpa tómala tú-dijo el mismo joven con el que anteriormente había intercambiado palabras

-no, no gracias realmente no era mi intensión comprarla, además-dijo casi en susurro- es algo raro que compre revistas-Haruhi se dirigió a una registradora para pagar sus cosas.

Cuando salio del lugar, se sentó en una de las bancas del parque que estaba cerca de ahí, el muchacho que anteriormente estaba en el comercial se acerco a ella y le entrego la revista, ella lo miro y trato de comprender lo que sucedía.

-ten, es para ti-dijo el chico sonriendo, Haruhi al escuchar esto, lo miro y se sorprendió

-ehhh! No, noo gracias- dijo nerviosa, él insistió y finalmente Haruhi la tomo, empezó a buscar su cartera para pagarle.

-gracias por aceptarla pero no es necesario que la pagues, es un regalo,-sentencio

"Por que lo hará, me parece algo extraño" pensó Haruhi, le dio las gracias y la guardó

-Sabes no se que hacer en este momento, solo vine a comprar algo que me distrajera de mi vida ordinaria, realmente no se conoce tan fácilmente gente-nuevamente sonrió y se levanto-Roche Kurusawa desu-dijo- hajime mashite- prosiguió

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

-Haruhi Fujioka desu, igualmente hajime mashite-sonrió la castaña y extendió su mano para saludarlo.

Haruhi acababa de conocer a alguien que parecía de su edad, alguien que no era de la escuela, era extraño, pero, no desconfío de él. Roche se volvió a sentar a su lado, y trato de comenzar una conversación.

-Creí que me verías de manera rara y te irías corriendo como lo hacen los demás-suspiró-me mude de Okinawa, y no he podido acoplarme a este lugar, es difícil después de haber vivido toda tu vida allá, estar acostumbrado a la playa-comenzó a ponerse nostálgico- jejeje creo que los viejos hábitos no se olvidan fácil, disculpa por hablarte así con tanta confianza-rió y poso su mano sobre su mentón.

-no te preocupes, creo que estoy acostumbrada, pero, ¿Por qué te mudaste?- miro a Roche, al oír lo que acababa de decir Haruhi, la miro con tristeza y con dolor- ¿Por qué? jejeje También me gustaría saber porque mis padres decidieron mandarme aquí-suspiró y se recargo en la banca.

-disculpa, no fue mi intención hacer que recordaras eso- Haruhi empezó a sentirse algo culpable- si es así como te sientes, ¿Por qué no hablas con tus padres de lo que sientes?- dijo divisando a Roche

-no importa lo que haga o lo que diga no cambiara nada, bueno que te parece si vamos por un helado Fujioka-san- musito y se levanto de la banca, Haruhi solo lo observo.

"hay algo que me gustaría saber de esta persona… talvez pueda preguntarle" pensaba Roche mientras camina junto con Haruhi a la paletería-¿oye-carraspeo un poco- te puedo hacer una pregunta, sino te incomoda?- pregunta Roche algo nervioso

-claro, pregunta lo que pueda responderte-sonrió la host natural

-mmm, ¿a que colegio asistes?

-ehh, al Instituto Ouran-cuando Roche escucho la respuesta de Haruhi se sorprendió y paro su caminata

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Haruhi algo preocupada

-si…eso creo-contesto recobrando la compostura.

-bueno y de que sabor quieres tu helado-pregunta Roche rascando levemente su cabeza

-primero elige tu, no te preocupes de mi-dice sonriendo

-no, dime de que sabor quieres tu helado

-bueno, ehhh, de fresa-dice Haruhi algo sonrojada

-bien, bueno disculpe me da 2 helados de fresa por favor-dice Roche al encargado-he oído que los helados de aquí son realmente deliciosos-le dio el helado a Haruhi y le sonrío ingenuamente, acto seguido Haruhi se sonrojo sin notarlo.

Minutos después

-sabes creo que es momento que de me retire-dijo Haruhi levantándose de la banca en la cual estaba sentada

-esta bien, bueno fue un gusto conocerte Fujioka-san- musito Roche

-ano-giro Haruhi para dirigirse a Roche-me puedes decir Haruhi-se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno nos encontraremos muy pronto Haruhi-'chan', y tu me puedes llamar Roche

-Hasta luego, y gracias por el helado Roche-kun- fue lo ultimo que dijo Haruhi antes de retirarse del lugar.

N/A: Espero les haya gustado y le sigan la pista, cada capítulo se pondrá mejor, RxR; lamento no haberlo subido tan pronto como se pudiese pero saben la computadora y sus fallas.

Espero dejen su opinión y me digan cada cuanto los gustaría que subiera los capítulos, bueno espero sigan leyendo mi fic ya na!


	2. ¿de regreso a Ouran?

**Antes que nada, OHSHC no me pertenece, sino a la gran Bisco Hatori (alabanzas) Roche y Hino pertenecen a Koei.**

**-dialogo**

"_**pensamiento"**_

**narración.**

**SUMANDO AMORES.**

2.- ¿de regreso a Ouran?

Era un gran día, los alumnos entraban por las grandes puertas de Ouran, habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que fue el comienzo de las vacaciones. Los alumnos de 3º habían salido, nuevos estudiantes ingresarían a 1º, un nuevo año escolar era el que comenzaba. Los alumnos veían las listas para saber en que aula les tocaría ese año y quienes serían nuevos compañeros.

Haruhi caminaba con naturalidad por los pasillos, sin ninguna preocupación, sabia que ese día no tendría que ir al Host ya que era comienzo de clases; sin nada de que preocuparse se dirigía a la aula de 2-A y sin previo aviso dos brazos la tomaron y la arrastraron.

-Hola Haruhi ¿Cómo estas?-dijeron dos voces muy animadas y alegres

-ah, Hola Hikaru, hola Kaoru ¿Cómo están? ¿Que tal sus vacaciones?-pregunta Haruhi con su inocente sonrisa

-muy mal, sin nuestro juguete nada es divertido-dice Hikaru con tono aburrido- pasamos unos cuantos días en Okinawa con Tono, pero, nada en especial-prosigue Kaoru-no es lo mismo molestar a Tono que estar con nuestro juguete- dicen los gemelos al unísono

Al oír a los gemelos hablar de Okinawa Haruhi recordó su platica con Roche y de lo solo que se sentía sin estar en allá.

-por cierto, ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunta algo dudosa

-nuevamente somos compañeros de clase-dijeron los Hitachiin al unísono

- ah, ahora recordando, ¿iras hoy al Club?-pregunta Hikaru divisando a Haruhi

-no, hoy pienso ir a casa, pero ahora que lo dices, debería ir a saludar a Tamaki-sempai y a Kyouya-sempai a pasado tiempo desde que no los veo-dice Haruhi pensando si era buena idea hacerlo.

********Tiempo después en la Tercera sala de Música************

-en verdad vendrá- decía Tamaki tratando de convencer a Kyouya

-es comienzo de clases y lo más probable es que hoy no venga nadie, solo Hikaru y Kaoru- dijo Kyouya con un tono molesto

-pero es mi hija y claro que vendrá a ver a su padre después de no haberlo visto durante semanas- dijo king comenzando a dramatizar

-no comiences a hablar solo estupideces, mejor ocupa tu tiempo en algo productivo-

Tamaki como de costumbre comenzaba a delirar sobre como seria su encuentro con Haruhi, de repente la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo el delirio de King; era una muchacha delgada, pelo largo color rojo con un maletín del mismo color en sus manos y unos grandes ojos color miel.

-disculpen, parece que me he perdido, solo buscaba una sala vacía para tocar-dijo la muchacha con una dulce voz

-ah, ojousan, no te preocupes, por que no te quedas y disfrutas de mi compañía y de un dulce té-dijo Tamaki tomando del mentón a la chica haciendo que ella inmediatamente se sonrojara y tratara de apartarse de él rubio

-Hino Kahoko-dijo Kyouya interrumpiendo su charla tomando en sus manos una libreta, la chica asintió dudosa-trasferida del Instituto Seisou, ganadora del concurso interescolar de música tocando el violín- prosiguió el rey de las sombras

-De verdad tocas el violín- dijo Tamaki sorprendido-podrías tocar algo para nosotros-pregunta King ansioso Kyouya como siempre actuó con indiferencia

-ehh. Seguro-dice ella algo nerviosa, comenzó a sacar su violín con mucho cuidado, lo coloco en su hombro y comenzó a tocar. Era una pieza que era hermosa por si sola pero, en la forma que Hino la tocaba sonaba diferente con un toque que hacia que sonara aun más dulce, era Trisstece. Cuando termino de tocarla suspiro y miro a Tamaki y Kyouya, King la miraba con emoción y con una gran sonrisa; Kyouya por su parte solo la observo unos instantes.

- sugoi na! bravo, tocas excelente, podrías tocarla nuevamente, pero, ¿puedo tocarla contigo como tu acompañante?- dijo Tamaki muy entusiasmado-esa era Trisstece ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras quitaba la sabana de el piano que se encontraba en la sala

-hai- contestó Hino algo sorprendida. Tamaki se sentó en la silla enfrente del piano y le solicitó a Hino que comenzara a tocar, cuando empezó a tocar con Tamaki como acompañante el sonido era aun más dulce que el inicio; Kyouya solo los escucho atentamente, en su interior comenzó a pensar que sería algo bueno que Tamaki encontrara a alguien con quien compartir algo como el sentimiento a la música, y quien más podría ser sino la persona que le gustaba 'Haruhi',pero, sin darse cuenta la imagen de la única chica del host nuevamente aparecía en su mente, era la segunda vez que la veía en sus pensamientos, desde inicio de vacaciones, comenzaron las imágenes de la Host natural.

"Por que nuevamente estas imágenes, es algo torpe pensar en ello"

Cuando finalizaron, Hino dirigió su mirada a Tamaki, quien la veía muy animado y muy feliz.

-mu..muchas gra..gracias- dijo Hino muy nerviosa

-no, no es nada-dijo Tamaki sonriendo

Hino inicio a guardar su violín con mucho cuidado, Tamaki sin darse cuenta la miraba fijamente, a lo que Kyouya se dio cuenta y prefirió salir; solo quedaron Hino y Tamaki quien empezó a ponerse nervioso al darse cuenta que su mejor amigo se había ido.

-ah.. ehh. Bueno Hino-san fue un gusto tocar contigo tenia mucho tiempo que no tocaba el piano y recuperarme así fue genial

-También lo fue para mi- sonrió, Tamaki estaba empezando a perderse sin darse cuenta en su sonrisa, la sonrisa radiante que un día vio en Haruhi.

-mmm, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Hino

-ah... gomen Tamaki Souh desu- sonrió el rubio y extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Hino.

*****mientras tanto con Kyouya**

Kyouya acababa de salir de la sala de música, caminando por el corredor con las mano en lo bolsillos, se dirigió por su maletín que aun estaba en su salón, ese día no vio a la host natural, pero, no era necesario verla ya que no le importaba demasiado; repentinamente detuvo su caminata al ver a Haruhi recargada en la pared tratando de recuperar aire, sin darse cuenta su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo común. Pero, se preguntaba por que ocurría eso, si siempre que la veía no sucedía lo mismo. Se acerco a ella poco a poco pensando en lo que estaría por preguntar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo colocando su mano levemente en el hombro de Haruhi

-si, estoy bien- dijo Haruhi tratando de recobrar el aliento; voltio y vio a Kyouya, sorprendiéndose.

-Kyouya-sempai!- levanto la mirada y dio uno pasos atrás de la impresión. Se le hacia raro encontrarse a Kyouya en los pasillos, sin darse cuenta los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

-are are, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- exclamo Kyouya

- Kyouya-sempai kon nichi wa-saludo Haruhi- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?-preguntó

-Normales y ¿Qué tal las tuyas, fueron de descanso?-dijo Kyouya acercándose a Haruhi para comenzar a caminar.

-si, fueron muy buenas y…¿Tamaki-sempai por que no esta contigo?-Kyouya al oír el nombre de su amigo de los labios de Haruhi, inmediatamente se dio cuenta cuanto le importaba a ella, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-él se quedo en la sala de música con una clienta

-ah, ya veo, etto bueno disculpa por no haber asistido hoy-Haruhi se inclino para disculparse.

-no te preocupes, ni Kaoru ni Hikaru asistieron tampoco, por cierto ¿Por qué estabas tan agitada?-pregunto Kyouya frenando en frente de la dirección

-etto, por que estaba escapando de Kaoru y Hikaru

-ah, ya veo-dijo Kyouya comprendiéndola la razón por la cual los gemelos no habían asistido al host.

Quedaron enfrente de la dirección por unos minutos sin decir nada, de repente la puerta de la dirección se abrió saliendo por ella un joven muy apresurado, sin darse cuenta choco contra Haruhi asiendo que ella cayera al igual que él joven al suelo.

-itata- dijo el chico misterioso sovandose la espalda, trato de recordar con que se había golpeado, cuando vio a un chico enfrente de él, se levanto y trato de ayudar a Haruhi a levantarse.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto el joven

-estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse- dijo Haruhi levantándose-gracias- dijo cuando termino de levantarse, miro a la persona quien la había ayudado y se sorprendió

-¿Roche-kun?-pregunto sorprendida

-Haruhi-chan-dijo el chico al igual de sorprendido que Haruhi-cuanto tiempo sin verte-decía Roche lanzándose sin darse cuenta a abrazarla

-¿se conocen?-pregunto Kyouya quien aun seguía ahí"¿Haruhi-chan?,ehh ¿sabe que es mujer?" pensaba Kyouya algo sorprendido por lo que se esta suscitando

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Haruhi, mientras trataba de salir del abrazo

-bien, muy bien-contesto Roche muy alegre

-¿y que estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó Haruhi

-a partir de mañana seré un alumno de Ouran, mis padres me transfirieron aquí- Haruhi se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir Roche

-Roche Kurusawa, transferido del Instituto Orange, estudiante destacado-dijo Kyouya haciendo que los dos jóvenes le pusieran atención- hijo único de los Kurusawa, familia que es prestigiada por tener por estar en el ámbito de la medicina- prosiguió y ajusto sus lentes, Roche lo miro con algo de desconfianza, se despidió de Haruhi y se encamino hacia la salida. "este tipo no me gusta nada", pensó Roche haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

* * *

N/A: Agradezco principalmente a j3ssY-chan, aquí esta el segundo capi, espero te guste;

bueno a tods aquells que leen mi historia, gracias, espero les este gustando; dejen reviews onegai shimasu. Esperando poder subir el tercer capi pronto, sayo.


	3. Un nuevo host

**Agradezco a aquellos que leen esta historia, pero, comienzo a pensar que lo la len por qué no recibo reviews waaa.**

**Disclaimer: OHSHC no me pertenece sino a la gran BISCO HATORI (alabanzas), Roche y Hino pertenecen a Koei.**

"**pensamiento"**

**-dialogo- **

**Narración. **

**Sumando amores**

3.- Un nuevo Host

Kyouya se dirigía hacia la escuela como todos los días en su limosina, se escuchaba música a lo fondo era una pieza muy bella era in mod of love, una pieza de violín. Kyouya comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior la llegada de un alumno nuevo que sabía que Haruhi era mujer; el dueto de Tamaki con Hino y las imágenes en su mente de la host natural, se preguntaba porque su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte cuando la vio en ese pasillo.

Cuando llego a su destino se dispuso a bajar de la limosina; bajo y vio a lo lejos a Haruhi llegar junto con Roche, sonriendo y muy felices ellos.

"are, are esto me trae una muy buena idea" pensó Kyouya y sonrió malévolamente encaminándose hacia la entrada.

-No, pero en verdad me sorprendí cuando escuche la canción que me dijiste estuvo muy buena, no paraba de tararearla en mi cabeza y cuando hacia mis deberes- decía Roche muy animado

-¿de verdad?, me alegra que te haya gustado, a mi me pone de buenas y la parte que me gusta más es el coro ¿y a ti?- decía Haruhi mientras entraba junto con Roche por la puerta de Ouran

- a mí también me gusta esa parte 'up up, down down any go for you baby' no puedo dejar de tararearla- musitaba Roche aun con una gran sonrisa-bueno creo que aquí nos separamos, nos vemos al final de clases, ahora tengo que ir a la aula 3-D, pero etto, ¿sabes donde esta?-exclamo Roche.

-¡No me digas que serás mi sempai!, porque no lo habías dicho- decía Haruhi sorprendida

-¡no me digas que tu estas en 2!- dijo Roche al igual de sorprendido que Haruhi

-si, en 2-A- exclamo la host natural- si te parece buena idea puedes ir a buscarme a la tercera sala de música después de clases, para regresar juntos ¿ne?- rió de lado y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

Roche imito a Haruhi y se dirigió pero a los salones buscando el de 3-D, cuando llego a su destino en la puerta se encontraban montones de chicas; que miraban con corazón en los ojos a Roche. Las chicas no dejaban de cuchichiar lo guapo y cool que se veía; pasando por ahí Kyouya observo el tumulto para después darse cuenta que la razón era Roche el nuevo alumno de 3-D.

*******Tiempo después en la tercera sala de música*******

Las clientas comenzaron a salir una por una, ese día asistieron más que la última vez ya que no habían visto a los host durante varias semanas; Cuando el salón estuvo casi vació, los host se distribuyeron por la sala haciendo sus respectivas cosas.

Los gemelos molestando a King, Haruhi leyendo la revista que le había dado Roche en su primer encuentro, Kyouya por su parte tecleando en su computadora portátil escribiendo el itinerario de ese día, pero, algo inusual pasaba, Kyouya veía de reojo a Haruhi le parecía extraño que la host natural estuviera leyendo algo que no fueron libros; Tamaki aun siendo molestado por los gemelos se dio cuenta de que Kyouya veía a Haruhi de vez en vez y que no dejaba de hacerlo, entonces entendió que Kyouya estaba por descubrir algo que debió de aprender hace mucho tiempo.

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió, entro por ella aquel chico atractivo y delgado llamado Roche.

-ano!, se encuentra aquí Haruhi-chan- los gemelos junto con King quedaron estáticos por lo que dijo, "Haruhi-'chan', Haruhi-'chan'" era lo que hacía eco en la cabeza de él rubio; Kyouya al girar su mirada y ver la cara de los gemelos y peor la cara de King pensó "creo que vino por si solo y será hora de que Tamaki se dé cuenta de que quiere a Haruhi, pero ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto sin obtener ninguna beneficio?" se pregunto el rey de las sombras.

-Ah, Roche-kun, disculpa si te hice esperar no me di cuenta del tiempo- Dijo Haruhi empezando a guardar la revista en su maletín.

-no hay problema, deberíamos ir a casa- dijo Roche con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿ir a casa juntos?, que es lo que sucede hija mía, conoces a este chico-interrumpió King dirigiéndose a Haruhi.

-no pasa nada Tamaki-sempai es un amigo de mi vecindario- dijo Haruhi mirando a el rubio de lado.

-por cierto hay algo de lo que debo hablar contigo-se acerco a Roche y le dijo casi en susurro- Nos vemos mañana en clase Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki-sempai y etto Kyouya-sempai mañana tendré la respuesta- Kyouya giro para mirar a Haruhi quien le sonrió en ese momento, Haruhi dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta con Roche, Kyouya miro hacia la ventana para tratar de borrar lo que pensó por un segundo "una sonrisa sincera", su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que de costumbre cuando la castaña le sonrió tan sinceramente.

Tamaki volvió su mirada al rey de las sombras quien volvió a escribir en su ordenador como de costumbre. Tamaki estaba algo preocupado y emocionado por saber que su mejor amigo comenzaba a pensar en algo que no fuera dinero ni meritos.

Recordó no haber visto a Hino durante ese día, le pareció extraño que ella no hubiera asistido al host club, ya que era muy famoso entre las chicas. De pronto comenzaron a acercársele para asustarlo, logrando que King diera un gran salto hacia atrás.

-sabe Tono- comenzó el mayor de los gemelos-hay una chica nueva- sigue el menor

-está en nuestra clase, se llama Hino Kahoko-al oír esto, King se sorprendió tanto que empezó a sumirse en sus pensamientos, esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza.

-¿Tono estas bien?- cuestionaron los gemelos a coro, tocando al ojiazul de los hombros.

-¿tu lo sabías verdad Kyouya-?-pregunto el ojiazul. Kyouya solo asintió.

********mientras tanto con Haruhi*******

-¿qué era lo que querías platicarme?-pregunto Roche algo curioso, Haruhi se detuvo para decirla a Roche lo que Kyouya le había pedido

-¿quieres ser parte de nuestro club?-Ya estaba afuera, eso era lo que tenía que preguntar sin más rodeos. Roche dudo un poco pero al final cedió.

-si estas tu, será un placer pertenecer al host club, creo que es algo popular, y además creo que me ayudaría a acostumbrarme a ese colegio para gente rica-Roche lo dijo con una tranquilidad que no se podía describir, Haruhi por su parte lo vio divertida por su respuesta.

-me parece un punto de vista muy interesante- rió al decirlo, fue lo mismo que le dijo una vez a aquel chico de lentes.

-tienes razón, nunca me había dado cuenta de que podría funcionar- dijo el ojos de miel despidiendo a la bajita enfrente de su casa.

-bueno nos vemos mañana, te parece que espera en la esquina-musito el chico, aun con un ademán de despedida.

-de acuerdo-sentencio la castaña subiendo las escaleras.

********en el departamento de Haruhi 2 horas más tarde*********

-con esto quedara el estofado, cuando venga papá, comeremos, pero antes debería ir a comprar el sake- decía Haruhi moviendo la cuchara del estofado.

Estaba en su departamento sola, no falta tanto para que su padre llegara del trabajo, ese día se la había pasado bien, en primer lugar había una alumna trasferida en su clase, ella tocaba el violín, no era tan buena en conocimiento, pero, se veía amable y agradable; segundo, había hablado con Roche sobre el club y de unirse a él, no sabía porque su sempai se lo había pedido, pero no le parecía mala idea; y tercera su padre había hablado una hora antes para avisar que llegaría temprano y podrían comer juntos, le encantaba cuando Ranka-san llegaba temprano porque así podrían platicar sus cosas y estar juntos, debido al trabajo se distancio un poquito de su padre, pero no dejaba de verlo por las noches.

Se disponía a salir de su departamento para ir por lo que hacía falta y por el sake de su padre, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró de frente a Kyouya quien estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

-¿Kyouya-sempai? Haruhi dio unos pasos atrás por la impresión, era la segunda vez se encontraba a Kyouya de esa manera.

- Haruhi, buenas tardes, venía a platicar sobre la situación de Kurusawa-dijo el pelinegro.

-pero era mejor que hablaras por teléfono y preguntar-Haruhi dejo entrar a su sempai.

-¿te molesta que hay venido?- dijo Kyouya sentándose en el suelo enfrente de la mesa.

-no, claro que no me molesta que hayas venido, pero- musito la castaña- es que me tomaste de sorpresa- dijo casi en susurro.

-dijiste algo

-no nada- dijo la bajita tomando asiento en frente de su sempai.

-¿y bien? dime, ¿'Roche-kun' acepto integrarse al club?-lo dijo con un tono indiferente, pero a la vez molesto.

- sí, acepto entrar, me pidió que lo pusiera a tanto de lo que se hace en el club- era mentira que había dicho eso, pero, no le diría a su sempai exactamente lo que Roche le dijo.

-bueno, eso era lo que me imagine, espero que no demoren en ir mañana al club, le diré los detalles a Kurusawa cuando llegue y le asignare a algunas clientas, es hora de que me retire, adiós 'Haruhi-chan', nos vemos mañana-dicho esto el rey de las sombras salió, dejando a Haruhi desconcertada, la había llamado 'Haruhi-chan' con sarcasmo.

N/A : Espero que les haga gustado este capítulo. Deberíamos de tratar de descifrar la actitud de nuestro rey de las sombmosras no?. Jejeje, gracias de nuevo por leer esta historia.


	4. Los cambios de tiempo

**Antes que nada vuelvo a agradecer a j3ssY-chan, por estar al pendiente de esta historia cada capítulo, espero te siga gustando, espero se ponga más interesante.**

**Disculpen la demora de este capi, es solo que no pude subirlo en la semana. **

**Disclaimer: OHSHC no me pertenece sino a la gran Bisco Hatori (alabanzas), Hino y Roche pertenecen a Koei. **

"_**pensamiento"**_

**-dialogo-**

**Narración. **

**SUMANDO AMORES**

cambios de tiempo.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Roche se había integrado al host club, fue bien aceptado por la chicas, ya tenía al igual que todos un club de fan, se la pasaba bien platicando con las chicas, pero, a la vez pensaba que esas chicas buscaban al igual que él, divertirse y poder sonreír todos los días. Era llamado el host misterioso, nadie sabía las razones de su traslado a excepción de la castaña, no sabían a la perfección a que se dedicaba su familia, pero aun así, Roche sonreí todos los días conforme iban pasando. Sin decir realmente como se sentía.

-¿Roche-kun, Roche-kun?-preguntaba Haruhi, hacía rato que Roche se había sumido en sus pensamientos, ese día se sentía cansado, la noche anterior no había podido dormir del todo.

-¿Roche-kun, Roche-kun?-seguí llamándolo Fujioka, pero ahora un poco más fuerte.

-ah?, disculpa Haruhi, no estaba prestando atención- dijo el chico levantándose de la silla en la que estaba anteriormente.

-¿te encuentras bien?, has estado así desde que cerramos-Haruhi estaba preocupada por Roche, ese día realmente no se veía bien, aunque sonriera con las chicas, ella sabía que algo le ocurría al susodicho.

En la sala solo se encontraban los dos jóvenes, los gemelos había salidos después de cerrar el club, Tamaki, se había ido a una reunión con su abuela y Kyouya, había ido a la biblioteca, le parecía pérdida de tiempo estar ahí sin hacer nada, Haruhi sabía que Kyouya aun no se iba, ya que su portátil aun seguía en la sala en su mesa habitual.

-Estoy bien- dijo el chico de ojos miel, recargándose en la pared. Roche sabía que realmente no estaba bien.

Haruhi por su parte estaba aun más preocupada que al principio.

-creo que será mejor que nos vallamos de una buena vez- se dirigió a Roche, para esperar respuesta.

-si…sería mejor…si nos fuéramos- Roche cayó al suelo, Haruhi quedo estática, unos segundos después reacciono y trato de levantar a su compañero de club. Toco su frente, tenía una fiebre muy alta.

-si te sentías mal, pudiste haberlo dicho-Haruhi trato de sentar al chico.

-no podría, las chicas se hubieran preocupado y se hubieran sentido mal-decía como excusa el ojos de miel.

Kyouya, quien había regresado de la biblioteca, estaba- por alguna extraña razón- escuchando la conversación de la host natural y el host misterioso.

-las chicas, no importan, lo que importa eres tú y tu salud-Kyouya al escuchar eso de la castaña, pensó que estaba expresando lo que realmente sentía por Roche.

Roche, no se pudo contener, y abrazo a la castaña, Kyouya los vio con asombro, comenzó a sentir un calor en el pecho, nunca lo había sentido.

-gracias Haruhi, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero es mi trabajo atender a las chicas, bien lo dijo Kyouya, 'no importa si colapsas, trabajo es trabajo'-decía Roche aun abrazando a Fujioka.

-pero, pero no está bien que Kyouya-sempai haya dicho eso, alguien puedo enfermarse sin quererlo, pero peor, es que aun así, aun enfermo quieras trabajar para ver a las chicas felices- Haruhi no comprendía bien lo que acababa de decir, era la primera vez que no se entendía a si misma, pero, era verdad, Roche aun enfermo siguió atendiendo a las chicas con su sonrisa sincera.

Roche, dejo de abrazar a Haruhi, ella trato de ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie, Kyouya quien había estado detrás de la puerta por fin entro.

-Kyouya-sempai, ¿te vas?-preguntó Haruhi, Kyouya se había dirigido a la mesa en la que se encontraba su portátil para guardarla e irse.

-sí, ¿ocurre algo?- cuestiono el de lentes-ah, por cierto Haruhi, te informo que has mejorado en cuanto a tu deuda-el rey demonio de sangre fría adulo de una cierta forma a Haruhi por su trabajo.

-sí, gracias sempai-Haruhi aun estaba ayudando a su otro sempai.

-nos, vemos el lunes Kyouya-Roche se despidió, Kyouya no dijo ni pió.

*********en la casa de Roche**************

Era la primera vez que Haruhi entraba a la casa de Roche, le parecía extraño, no era una casa de estilo occidental, sino tradicional. Después de entrar trato de llevar a Roche hasta su habitación, lo dejo en la cama, dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina por agua y un pañuelo para ponérselo a Roche.

-espera, Haruhi- Roche la tomo de la mano para detener su caminata- estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes-dijo el chico aun tomando la mano de la castaña.

-no, no estás bien, debes de descansar- dijo Fujioka serena. Roche la soltó de la mano y la dejo ir.

******mientras tanto con Kyouya*******

"_Porque, Haruhi dijo eso, porque Roche la abrazaba, y más importante por que me interesa tanto" _pensaba el de lentes_ "realmente no me importa que es lo que paso entre ellos, pero, ¿Por qué? Porque, cuando la veo cerca de ese tipo me molesta, porque cuando esta cerca mío late mi corazón un poco más rápido, porque no dejo de pensar en ella, pudiendo pensar en cosas productivas, porque tiene que aparecer en mi cabeza cada momento" _Kyouya sin darse cuenta se comenzó a perder en la mirada de Haruhi, en esa mirada en la que todos habían caído, él era frío, indiferente no tenia porque afectarlo, pero no tenía remedio.

El sonar que alguien tocaba su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-sí, diga-dijo el chico.

-Kyouya, puedo pasar, tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo- al oír la voz supo al instante que era ese rey idiota como él lo llamaba.

-adelante- Kyouya se levanto de la silla en la que estaba.

-Kyouya, amigo, sabes tengo que hablar contigo de algo de lo que me he dado cuenta hace una semana-dijo King algo serio, a Kyouya le pareció raro su semblante, quizás ya se había dado cuenta de que quería a Haruhi y de que estaba celoso de que Roche pasara tiempo con ella.

-creo que hay alguien me gusta-comenzó a hablar King- creo que me gusta desde que la conocí-siguió.

-¿te has dado cuenta de que te gusta alguien?, vaya ya era tiempo- le dijo el de lentes, era extraño que diera una respuesta de ese tipo.

-sí, me he dado cuenta de que me gusta- por fin, Tamaki aceptaría que le gustaba Haruhi desde que la conoció.

-de que me gusta Hino Kahoko- Kyouya se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo demostró.

-¿Hino Kahoko, no te gustaba Haruhi?- dijo el rey de las sombras.

-no, me di cuenta de que me gustaba en el baile, pero después pensé que no sería bueno eso, ya que es mi hija-Tamaki estaba algo sonrojado, Kyouya solo lo observo.

-recuerda que no tienes ningún lazo sanguíneo con ella-Kyouya trato de hacerlo decir que le gustaba Hino para corroborar, era extraño, ya que dijo lo ultimo muy sonrojado

-en fin, y…-pensó un instante- ¿no te molesta que 'tu hija' pase tanto tiempo con Roche y no contigo?-estaba seguro que Tamaki le daría un sí como respuesta, y así no ser el único que estuviera molesto por esa situación, pero, ¿al pensar eso no estaría reconociendo que si le molestaba ver a la castaña con el único hijo de los Kurusawa?

-no, para nada, ¿porque preguntas eso así de repente?, Haruhi puede ser amiga de quien sea, como su padre no lo desapruebo-Kyouya se sintió un tonto al escuchar la respuesta de aquel rey idiota.

-si tú lo dices-dijo casi en susurro-bueno y ahora que te has dado cuenta de que te gusta Hino ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora? ¿Pretendes decirle y esperar que te acepte o algo parecido?-Kyouya a pesar de todo, trataba de ayudar a su amigo, aunque nunca reconociera públicamente que tenían una amistad, de alguna forma se preocupaba por el bienestar del rubio.

-no sé qué hacer, dime Kyouya si tu tuvieras que confesar tu amor ¿Cómo lo harías?-Oh oh Tamaki había dicho algo que no debía, se tapo la boca con las manos.

-Yo nunca haré eso, ya que no me interesa nada de esa estupidez del 'amor', ya te he dicho que es para débiles mentales, como tu y los gemelos- Tamaki miro al rey de las sombras con ojos de cachorro, haciendo que Kyouya se molestara un poco.

-ne, Kyouya, el amor no es para débiles mentales, a veces pasa sin que nosotros queramos. Quizás tú serás capaz de sentirlo algún día, tal vez te enamoraras de la persona que menos te esperas- A Kyouya le sonó más como advertencia que como cualquier frase.

-Bueno creo que debo de irme, quede de reunirme con Kaoru y Hikaru para ir a comprar el regalo de Roche-Tamaki salía de la habitación lentamente dejando al pelinegro solo con sus pensamientos.

"_porque tenía que mencionar a ese tipo, de nuevo este sentimiento de desesperación, me pregunto si al menos ya se habrá recuperado de su fiebre, aunque pensándolo bien en cierta forma es bueno en el trabajo, no le importo si colapsaba por la friere el siguió con una sonrisa, pero, pero por que aludo, en fin, darme cuenta de esto me molesta en cierta forma"._ Nuestro rey de las sombras estaba algo desconcertado por lo que haría, tomo su celular y le marco a Roche."_Si mañana no asiste al club serán perdidas notables" _

N/A: Todos aquellos que leen esta historia, gracias; dejen reviews, siento que casi nadie esta historia waaa.


	5. Celos ¿es amor lo que siento?

Antes que nada me disculpo por no haber subido el capi en la semana, espero este capi tambien les guste.

-dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

narración

***cambio de escenario***

**SUMANDO AMORES **

5.- Celos ¿es amor lo que siento?

Casa de Roche

Haruhi cuidaba de Roche quien estaba en cama por la fiebre; la castaña había cuidado de él durante todo la tarde, le hablo a su padre avisando que cuidaría del ojos de miel por que se encontraba con fiebre, Fujioka estaba cambiando el trapo de la frente de Roche, cuando sonó el celular del chico, miro la pantalla era una llamada de Kyouya, se sorprendió y contesto.

-Hola, Roche, ¿Cómo sigue tu fiebre?-contestó Kyouya por la otra línea.

-Hola Kyouya-sempai, la fiebre de Roche-kun a disminuido, gracias por preguntar.-Kyouya al escuchar la voz de Haruhi se sorprendió, y comenzó a molestarse.

-ah, 'Haruhi-chan'- nuevamente lo dijo con sarcasmo- veo que estas cuidando de 'Roche-kun', buen cuidado el que tiene, espero que mañana despierte sin fiebre, cuida de él TODA LA NOCHE para que se recupere- colgó y Haruhi quedo desconcertada, el tono de su sempai había cambiado en cuanto comenzó a hablar.

Roche comenzó a despertar, su fiebre había cambiado considerablemente, se había recuperado, Haruhi lo ayudo a levantarse y sentarse frente a la mesa para comer.

-De cierta forma me siento mejor, ¿cuidaste de mí durante este tiempo?-le dijo mirando el reloj y con una sonrisa.

-si, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- Roche asintió- ah por cierto Kyouya-sempai te marco para preguntar por tu estado.-dijo con su dedo índice levantado.

-¿de verdad?- Roche se asombro-nunca pensé que lo hiciera, bueno pasando a otra cosa, ¿como es que me trajiste aquí tu sola? -le pregunto el ojos de miel a la castaña, era algo extraño pensar como había llegado sola ahí.

-bueno, etto, no en forma literal casi arrastrando jejeje- Pobre de Haruhi, le costo tanto cargar a su sempai, fue difícil encontrar su departamento, y aun más recordar que tuvo que cambiarlo la hizo sonrojarse un poquitín.

****************al día siguiente*******

Todo estaba normal en el club, los gemelos con su amor prohibido, Tamaki con casi 70% de las clientas, Roche con un grupito de chicas que lo veían con amor alocado y Haruhi sentada en su mesa habitual, pero, el rey de las sombras molesto por alguna razón, era extraño que se comportara así, ese día no saludo a nadie, ni siquiera había desayunado en la cafetería del instituto, solo llego al club y se pego –no literalmente-a su portátil escribiendo quien sabe que cosa, Haruhi preocupada se acerco para preguntar lo que le sucedía ese día, cuando Kyouya estaba molesto no saludaba a nadie, pero ella sabía que la razón de su enojo era Tamaki, y aunque estuviera molesto, siempre, cuando trataba de preguntarle que era lo que le incomodaba, él comenzaba a decirle casi todo sin que ella dijera nada.

-¿Kyouya-sempai?-Haruhi había llamado a Kyouya, sin ninguna respuesta.

-¿Kyouya-sempai?- lo llamo de nuevo con un poco más de fuerza.

La reacción de Kyouya fue sorpresiva para la castaña, él solo se levanto, guardo su portátil y se dirigió a la puerta para posteriormente salir por ella. Todos lo miraron desconcertados, el mismo Tamaki aun más sorprendido, pero Haruhi, ella solo se quedo quieta sin decir nada, tal vez no habían mejorado las ganancias por su culpa y estaba molesto con ella, pero eso sería algo muy contradictorio, ya que él le había dicho el día anterior que había mejorado.

*********mientras tanto con Kyouya.****

"_no hay necesidad de hablarle, no hay la necesidad de verla, si puedo evitar todo eso mi mente se aclarara y no me molestara verla con ese tipo, además no hay por que molestarse por esa situación;, si salen o no, no es de mi incumbencia, quizás vuelva a hablarme, pero creo que debería evitarla, para dejar esta situación molesta" p_ensó el rey de sangre fría, le sucedía algo que él ni siquiera sabia describir, no sabia la razón por que le molestaba ver a Haruhi con Roche, en ningún momento le tenia que haber importado, pero sus pensamiento se posaban el aquella chica que había cautivado a todos excepto a él.

************ Semanas después*************

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas, la situación con Kyouya no había mejorado al contrario, había empeorado, ni quiera se molestaba en mirar, ni acercársele a Haruhi, ella por su parte no entendía la razón de su comportamiento, él hablaba con todo mundo a excepción de ella; quizás ya tenía que ser momento de que hablara con el menor de los Ootori y arreglara la situación, o al menos preguntarle la razón de su comportamiento hacia ella.

Fujioka estaba dispuesta a buscar al chico de lentes; camino por los pasillos tranquila y a la vez apurada, primero lo busco en los jardines, siguió en los salones y regreso a la tercera sala de música, donde él se encontraba sentado platicando con los demás con mucha tranquilidad. Haruhi molesta por la situación, tomo su maletín y salio de la sala, Roche quien hasta el momento la observaba prefirió seguirla. La castaña molesta, caminaba por los pasillos hasta sentarse en un de los bancos de las jardineras de aquel majestuoso colegio.

-Haruhi-chan ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto el ojos de miel preocupado, era la primera vez que veía a la bajita de ese modo.

Roche tomo asiento a lado de la castaña.- ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto de nuevo.

-sí, estoy bien-dijo un tanto molesta.- pero… tu tono de voz- pensó unos segundos.

-que hay de malo con él- de verdad estaba tan molesta que trataba mal a quien se le pusiera enfrente, dándose cuenta de la cara que ponía Roche al escucharla, reacciono.

-perdón, no era mi intención tratarte así- ella suspiro con fastidio.

-no te preocupes- Roche le sonrío, lo que hizo que Haruhi se tranquilizara un poco.

-¿ya no estás enojada?- pregunto con un poco de gracia.

-no estoy enojada.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, era extraño, pero siempre que estaba con aquel chico delgado de ojos de miel, se sentía a gusto, tranquila, le fascinaba poder sentirse ella misma, sin tener que fingir ser un chico.

Roche la miro por un rato, observaba cada detalle de ella, para él, Haruhi era en la única persona que confiaba; miro sus ojos grandes y expresivos, que daban tranquilidad a quien los viera, sus labios, que eran delgados; su cara, que era una dulzura a quién la mirara, era imposible que nadie se pudiera enamorar, de aquella chica bajita, castaña que se hacia pasar por un chico, solo por una situación un tanto graciosa a quien la supiera.

-sabes- comenzó Roche- hace tiempo que no salgo con alguien.- era para él un tanto extraño comenzar una platica de ese modo.- ¿y tú?- pregunto curioso.

-yo no he salido con nadie en toda mi vida.- dijo siendo totalmente honesta.

-¡de verdad!- se sorprendió, era imposible creer que no había salido con alguien siendo tan guapa como era.-deberíamos salir una vez ¿no?- dijo unos segundo después, con un tono gracioso.

Haruhi lo tomo como un juego, ya que era costumbre que Roche hablara de ese modo, pero, Roche lo decía con un poco de seriedad, no le importaba si ella lo tomaba como una broma; para él ya no había marcha atrás, sabía que aquella chica de grandes ojos, le había robado el corazón, segundos más y la ilusión se acababa, sabía que ella no sentiría algo por él, sospechaba que desde tiempo, a Haruhi le gustaba Kyouya, ya que, a veces, era de quien siempre hablaba. Él era honesto con lo que realmente sentía, en ocasiones le molestaba la actitud que había tomado Kyouya con Haruhi, pero, él no podía hacer nada, solo estar ahí, quizás eran celos lo que sentía. Roche no era tonto, sabía que algo pasaba con el menor de Ootori, ya que siempre que se encontraba con Haruhi dentro del club, Kyouya los miraba, a veces de reojo y a él lo miraba con un poco, quizás de odio.

N/A: Esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo, por favor dejen reviews, siento que casi nadie lee mi historia waaa.

Siguiente capitulo: 'EL GEMELO QUE SE ENAMORO'

Nos vemos, cuidense y como sie4mpre gracias a j3ssY-chan por sus comentarios, espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.


	6. El gemelo que se enamoro

Una grandísima disculpa, la historia la iba a subir ayer pero el sitio no me dejo. Les agradezco por sus comentarios y espero les sigue gustando.

Disclaimer: OHSHC no me pertenece, sino a la gran Bisco Hatori (alabanzas), Roche y Hino pertenecen a Koei.

-dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

Narración.

SUMANDO AMORES.

6.- El gemelo que se enamoro.

Era un día radiante, el sol esplendoroso; era señal de que sería un gran día. Uno de los gemelos que comenzó a despertar, con pesadez retiro el brazo de su hermano, el cual lo rodeaba. Hikaru Hitachiin era un simple chico de preparatoria, era el mayor de los gemelos, pero, quizás el más inmaduro; apenas unas semana había entrado un host nuevo, se hizo muy buen amigo de él, a pesar de ver a los demás como,"aquellos que no son nosotros"; pero ese día algo no estaba bien, siempre que estaba en el club, ver a aquel chico junto con Haruhi lo ponía de mal humor, a pesar de que se llevara bien con Roche; hace algunos días que se rindió por fin al encanto de la castaña; por fin había aceptado que le gustaba aquella chica bajita que entro al Host Club por error; pensó en intentar conquistar su corazón, pero verla platicar con aquel chico ojos de miel, se lo hacía ver imposible.

-¿Hikaru qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto el menor de los gemelos sentándose en la cama.

-no pasa nada, levántate o sino no llegaremos tarde a clases-dijo con un tono molesto.

-¿en realidad no te molesta nada?-de nuevo cuestiono el pelirrojo.

- en verdad, no me molesta nada- dio como respuesta el mayor.-es solo que…-dudo un poco.

-¿es solo que qué?- Kaoru comenzaba a preocuparse por su hermano, hace algunos días que lo notaba extraño y más cuando llegaban a casa, se encerraba en su habitación y no salía de ahí.

- no, es nada, quizás debo dejar de pensar en eso- miro a su hermano y se levanto de la cama.

- ¿de verdad estás bien?- decía Kaoru imitando a su hermano, Hikaru solo asintió y salio de la habitación.

***********En el instituto Ouran*************

Hikaru seguía pensando en decirle a su hermano lo que había descubierto sentir por Haruhi. Era hora del descanso, la mayoría de su grupo había ido a la cafetería para comer, solo quedaban él y su hermano junto con aquella bajita.

-no comerán chicos- pregunto Haruhi sosteniendo su obeton.

-no, no tenemos hambre, preferimos, estar con nuestro juguete.-dijeron a coro los gemelos recargados a cada lado de Haruhi.

-ya les dije que no soy su juguete.- refunfuño la castaña.

-es verdad, desde que Roche-sempai llegó al instituto, es muy poco el tiempo que pasamos contigo a diferencia del semestre pasado.- Dijo Hikaru reflejando realmente lo que sentía ante la situación.

-a decir verdad, es muy poco el tiempo que platicamos en el club- dijo el menor cabizbajo.

- ¿de verdad es así la situación?- cuestiono la castaña.

- de verdad- dijeron al unísono,- Tamaki-sempai también se ha dado cuenta de que te has distanciado un poco de nosotros y a decir sobre Kyouya-sempai- los gemelos no sabían si decir lo que observaban en el chico de lentes y de su actitud.

Haruhi al escuchar el nombre de Kyouya comenzó a sentir un dolor en su pecho, recordaba que ya hace algunas semanas el pelinegro no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera la mirada.

- ¿y sobre Kyouya-sempai qué?- pregunto con la mirada baja.

- Haruhi-chan ¿estás aquí?- se asomaba un chico delgado por la puerta.

- mira es Roche-sempai- dijeron los gemelos para evadir la pregunta de la bajita.

-¿qué haces aquí Roche-sempai?- preguntaron los Hitachiin al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicos, venía a buscar a Haruhi-chan- respondió el ojos de miel- ¿nos vamos?- le pregunto a la bajita, ella solo asintió.

Los susodichos salieron por la puerta dejando solo a los gemelos. Pasaron algunos minutos y se dirigieron a la ventana, miraron a una chica que parecía esperar a alguien, Kaoru quien trato de mirar un poco mejor, recordó haber visto a aquella chica el día anterior dejando una hoja sobre su pupitre.

-Ah, ya recuerdo, Yuki Cross- Hikaru lo miro desconcertado.- ella dejo una carta para platicar contigo.-Kaoru miro a su hermano mientras se lo decía.

-¿a platicar conmigo?- pregunto el mayor de los gemelos, Kaoru asintió.- ¿y si sucede lo de siempre?, si nos confunde y se conforma con cualquiera de los dos- Hikaru sintió un dolor en pecho siempre sucedía lo mismo, todas las chicas, los confundían y decían que se conformarían con cualquiera de los dos.

- no pienses negativamente, si quieres, puedo hacerme pasar por ti y saber si realmente te quiere- Kaoru trato de alentar a su gemelo, Hikaru por su parte pensó que quizás, solo quizás si aquella chica no los confundía, le daría una oportunidad a sentir algo por ella.

Cuando estaban cerca del pasillo, Hikaru camino hacia los arbustos y Kaoru se dirigió a Yuki.

-Hola, recibí tu carta- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-Kaoru-kun, disculpa pero la carta era para Hikaru-kun- Kaoru al escuchar se sorprendió demasiado, lo habían diferenciado y más aun no era Haruhi quien lo había hecho, Hikaru se encontraba al igual que su gemelo, sorprendido sin poder creer.

-me confundes, soy Hikaru- dijo para ver sino había dicho su nombre al azar.

-no- dijo con una sonrisa- yo solo quería hablar con Hikaru-kun, pero, si él no quiere hacerlo está bien. – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-es verdad, a Hikaru parece ser que le gusta otra persona- Kaoru pensó unos instantes, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que aquella vez, ya hace 3 años.- y por que no te olvidas de él y sales conmigo- Dijo tomando a Yuki por la barbilla.- al final somos iguales.- dijo acercándose a ella.

-la verdad no son iguales- dijo tratando de separarse de Kaoru.- son muy distintos a pesar de parecerse tanto; honestamente, me gusta Hikaru, y me gusta mucho.-Kaoru se sorprendió demasiado y Hikaru... estaba hincado en el suelo por lo que acaba de escuchar, fue tanta la sorpresa, qué le costó reaccionar.

- de verdad que te parecemos diferentes- pregunto Kaoru para probar si realmente si los podía diferenciar al 100%.

-de verdad, me he dado cuenta cual es la forma de reaccionar de cada uno, sus expresiones y también de cómo es que actúan cuando están cerca de Haruhi-chan- Kaoru no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se sentía fuera de la jugada, aquella chica los había observado, al parecer por mucho tiempo y aparte sabía que Haruhi era mujer.

-entonces si dices que a Hikaru-kun le gusta Haruhi-chan tendré que luchar por conquistarlo. – Hikaru reacciono y se levanto del suelo, al escuchar a aquella chica bajita, castaña de ojos color fuego, decir que lucharía por conquistarlo, lo hizo interesarse un poco en ella

- tienes razón te deseo, buena suerte Yuki-chan- Kaoru le sonrió y camino al otro lado del pasillo, para dejar a la chica sola y así Hikaru hablara con ella.

Hikaru quien había estaba detrás de los arbustos, salió y camino hacia Yuki quien lo veía algo sorprendida.

-Hola, Yuki-san- saludo el gemelo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hola, Hikaru-kun, ¿no querías hablar conmigo?- cuestiono la castaña.

- la verdad no; al principio comencé a pensar que sería como siempre, que nos confundirías y te conformarías con cualquiera de nosotros-Dijo Hikaru mirando al suelo.

-nunca los confundiría, sabiendo que les duele que no los puedan diferenciar; por esa razón- dijo Yuki con una mueca de gracia.-he pasado un año observándolos- Hikaru la miro a los ojos y vio un rayo de esperanza, comenzó a sentir que el corazón se le salía, Yuki lo miro sonrojada.

- ¿es verdad que pasaste un año observándonos?- dijo con recelo.

-es verdad, y sé que a ti te gusta Haruhi-chan, no es una mala persona y es muy sincera, cualquiera se hubiera enamorado de ella- dijo acercándose un poco a Hikaru.

- tienes razón, pero, no es verdad que me gusta es una meta imposible.-dijo algo dolido.

-por esa razón he preferido buscar algo nuevo para mí-Hikaru miro a Yuki, acercándose un poco a ella.

-¿Cómo que has preferido buscar algo nuevo?- Yuki no entendía lo que quiso decir con eso.

-que me gustaría salir con alguien, quizás alguien como tú.- dicho lo ultimo Hikaru tomo del mentón a Yuki y la beso, la castaña tomo la actitud del gemelo por sorpresa, pero unos segundo más, correspondió al beso del pelirrojo; Hikaru no era muy buen besador, pero, no le importo y siguió besando a la chica quien correspondía el beso haciéndolo un poco más intenso.

Kaoru quien los observaba desde el extremo del pasillo, se sintió aliviado y se fue de ahí, Hikaru había encontrado a alguien con quien estar, al principio sabia que el motivo de los suspiros de su hermano eran Haruhi, sabía que él se daría cuenta y que buscaría un remedio a todo eso, ya que la chica nunca correspondería sus sentimientos.

*******mientras tanto con Tamaki************

Ya Tamaki se había animado a decirle a Hino todo lo que sentía por ella, camino más y pensó que y _"si talvez le digo todo lo que siento y me rechaza y nuestra amistad no vuelve a ser la misma"_, el rubio comenzó a dar vueltas como loco, pero choco con alguien más.

-lo siento, te lastimaste- trato de ayudar a la chica.

-estoy bien- dijo la chica tomando su maletín, era Hino, Tamaki la vio sorprendido, no esperaba encontrársela de esa manera.

CINE MENTAL DE TAMAKI.

-sabes, Tamaki-sempai, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo- decía Hino sonrojada y con voz chillona.

- si, Hino lo sé, yo también he sentido lo mismo por ti desde hace tiempo.- Tamaki relucía por el amor y lo decía con una pose muy varonil.

-Tamaki-sempai, me gustas; desde que te conozco no he podido dejar de pensar en ti- dijo Hino acercándose a Tamaki.

-al igual que yo mi querida violinista- la tomo del mentón y la beso.

FIN DEL CINE MENTAL DE TAMAKI.

-¿Tamaki-sempai?- ya unos segundos no reaccionaba Tamaki.- ¿Tamaki-sempai te encuentras bien?- Hino lo llamo con un poco más de fuerza.

- ah, sí estoy bien- dijo sonrojado.

-ano!, sempai hay algo que quería decirte- Tamaki, comenzó a pensar que sería igual que como lo había imaginado.

- si dime Hino- estaba ansioso por lo que escucharía.

-Kyouya-sempai te ha estado buscando desde hace ya unos minutos y me pidió que si te veía te dijera que fueras al Host Club- dijo Hino observando a su sempai.

- si yo también siento… ¿eh?- pregunto Tamaki desconcertado.

- que Kyouya-sempai me ha pedido decirte que vallas al Host Club.- repitió la pelirroja.

- entiendo gracias- se destruyó la ilusión de King, camino hacia el Host Club resignado.

"_no sé qué hacer, mi corazón late demasiado rápido cuando lo veo, y ver sus ojos sinceros me hacen sentir en otro universo"_ si Tamaki hubiera sabido que era lo que pensaba Kahoko se hubiera emocionado hasta la luna. _"sé que me gusta, pero como se lo podría decir y si me rechaza y si nada vuelve hacer igual" _era lo mismo que pensaba Tamaki, si cada uno de ellos supiera qué era lo que sentían uno por el otro se sorprenderían demasiado.

N/A: Espero les haya gustado, envíen sus reviews, ya que su opinión es muy importante para su servidora.

Próximo capitulo: ¿vacaciones?

Espero también le sigan la pista a mi otra historia Stand By Me- Hanasakeru seishonen; es una historia que no estaba prevista, pero, igual espero les guste.


	7. ¿vacaciones?

**Muchas gracias a pame, me animaste y te prometo que no me desanimare, espero este capítulo también te guste.**

**Disclaimer: OHSHC no me pertenece, sino a Bisco Hatori (alabanzas), Roche y Hino pertenecen a Koei.**

**-dialogo-**

"_**pensamiento"**_

**Narración.**

**SUMANDO AMORES **

7.- ¿vacaciones?

Era un fin de semanas tranquilo, el tiempo paso rápido en la vida cotidiana de aquel Host Club; Hikaru quien anteriormente había besado a Yuki Cross, comenzó a salir con aquella castaña ojos fuego; Tamaki aún sin decirle nada a Hino sobre lo que sentía y viceversa.

Haruhi se encontraba en casa sola sin ninguna compañía; recordó que aquella vez, en el instituto todos se despidieron como de costumbre, pero aún Kyouya no hablaba con ella y cada vez que ella trataba de hablar con él, el pelinegro la evadía como si fuese solo el suelo lo que veía, Haruhi estaba harta de esa situación.

-¿Por qué Kyouya- sempai aún sigue molesto?- se preguntaba a sí misma la bajita.-si tal vez pudiera hablar con él normalmente, me siento extraña en el Host cuando esta cerca de mí, se que Roche me ha dicho que deje la situación así y que por sí sola se arreglara, pero, me frustra no poder arreglarlo por mi misma- Nuestra Haruhi desesperada por no saber qué hacer, prefirió quedarse unos minutos más con sus pensamientos antes de salir a caminar un poco a aquel parque que estaba cerca de su departamento. Ya convencida de que dejaría la situación así, abrió la puerta de su departamento y vio a Roche tratando de tocar el timbre, recordando por unos segundos encontrar al menor de los Ootori en la misma circunstancia ya hace tiempo. Era extraño hasta para ella, ya veía en todos lados a Kyouya.

-¿Roche, que haces aquí?- ya tiempo llevaba llamando a Roche por su nombre sin formalismos y viceversa.

- Hola Haruhi ¿esta Ranka-san en casa?- pregunto el ojos de miel.

- no, sabes que a estas horas está trabajando.- dijo la castaña, dejando pasar al chico.

-bien entonces, vámonos, después habláramos con él por teléfono y le informaremos de la situación.- Haruhi lo miro con duda.

Roche la tomo de la mano y salieron del departamento, bajaron las escaleras, Haruhi casi a arrastras y Roche mega emocionado. Enfrente de los departamentos en donde vivía Haruhi estaba una limosina, que era la de Tamaki.

-Listo, aquí esta Haruhi- informo Roche.

-perfecto, abre la puerta y entren- Haruhi veía desconcertada a Roche y a Tamaki, cuando entraron al vehículo, Haruhi vio a todo el Host Club dentro, a los gemelos y a Kyouya, quien por fin había hecho contacto visual con la castaña. Su mirar era escalofriante, como si estuviera siendo llevado contra su voluntad, que la verdad era así; a diferencia de otras veces esa mirada decía casi a gritos, _"por que siempre tengo que ser arrastrado a este tipo de cosas"_, era lo que usualmente decía el rey de las sombras cuando platicaba con ella. Camino al aireo puerto, Tamaki les informaba a los demás que serían unas mini-vacaciones en la 2da mansión de los Kurusawa, Haruhi miraba por la ventana hacia la nada, trataba de pensar en cómo sobrevivir con ese grupo de adolescentes locos.

Subieron al avión de los Souh, en el transcurso del viaje, los gemelos junto con Tamaki y de colado Roche, buscaban trajes de baño para Haruhi.

-Papá quiere que te pruebes este bañador, te quedara excelente- decía el rubio mostrando el bañador a Haruhi.

-me niego- refuto Fujioka.

-que tal este-mostraron los gemelos.

-Papá no autoriza sus sugerencias- refunfuño Tamaki, en contra de las cuerdas que mostraban los gemelos según ellos un bikini.

-obochann, estamos por llegar- dio aviso el piloto a Tamaki.

Cuando bajaron del avión, el host club entro a la 2da mansión de los Kurusawa, no era tan grande, pero, era acogedora; era muy extraño ya que la mansión no se observaba de modo occidental sino un tanto tradicional.

-Ahora, hay 2 problemas- anuncio Roche.

-¿cuales? – preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

- 1ro, no hay servidumbre y 2do…- pensó unos segundos el ojos de miel.

-si dinos- musito el rubio quien se situaba a la izquierda de Roche.

-que solo hay 3 habitaciones disponibles con dos camas respectivamente ya que las otras se encontraban en remodelación.- decía Roche quien pasaba sus manos por su cabellera morada.

- no hay ningún problema, somos solo 6 y podemos compartir habitación por parejas, está decidido, yo compartiré habitación con mi hija- dijo King tomando a la castaña del brazo.

- no decidas por los demás- reprocho la castaña.

-está claro, yo como dueño de esta mansión, tengo el privilegio de escoger y prefiero dormir con Haruhi- todos miraron a Roche sonrojados, ya que no se había especificado.

-bueno, quise decir en la misma habitación que Haruhi- King suspiro y soltó a Haruhi a la cual aun tenia por el brazo.

"_Kyouya, espero no desaproveches esta oportunidad y soluciones todo_" pensó el rubio mirando a Kyouya, el cual observaba a cada detalle la mansión.

-Ya que Kyouya no ha dicho nada, será con quien Haruhi comparta habitación.- al escuchar esto Haruhi lo miro con sorpresa al igual que Kyouya.

-no decidas por los demás- dijeron Kyouya y Haruhi al mismo tiempo."_Pero, ¿Tamaki-sempai que piensa hacer?, quiere que las cosas se complique o algo por el estilo" _pensó Fujioka nerviosa.

-Es que, eres el único que no acusa con hacerle cosas perversas a mi hija- dijo King mirando al rey de sangre fría con sus ojos de cachorros.

-está bien – Soltó un gran suspiro el rey de las sombras.

-de acuerdo, entonces está decidido, en la primera habitación, los gemelos, en otra Roche y yo y finalmente Kyouya y Haruhi.- daba las indicaciones King levantando su dedo índice. Roche miro con un poco de odio a Kyouya, ese fin de semana cambiaría algunas cosas, eso estaba garantizado.

Todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, la habitación de los gemelos estaba en la parte norte; la de Roche y Tamaki en la sur al igual que la de Haruhi y Kyouya.

Todos se acomodaron en sus habitaciones; en la habitación de la bajita y el rey de las sombras el ambiente era pesado, tanto que podía matar (no literalmente jeje).

Kyouya quien aún no elegía cama, observo a la castaña por unos segundos.

-¿Cuál prefieres?- pregunto indiferente.

-la que sea, no hay problema- respondió Haruhi.

-¿y tú Kyouya-sempai cual refieres?- pregunto con toda serenidad.

-la que sea, está bien- Kyouya miro de reojo a la castaña quien acomodaba su maleta.

- tomare la de la ventana- refuto el pelinegro.

Ya estaba cayendo la noche, los chicos se encontraban cenando cangrejos, había un gran silencio, el cual inundaba la sala, no era tan pesado como en la limosina.

-¿y bien a dónde iremos mañana?- pregunto King ansioso, le fascina estar de nuevo en Okinawa, recordó aquella noche en la que supo el temor de Haruhi, miro a su mejor amigo de reojo, el cual tenía un semblante un poco más relajado que al principio. _"me pregunto si habré hecho bien, en dejar a esos dos en la misma habitación" _pensó Tamaki; se había dado cuenta que la actitud de su amigo había cambiado notoriamente desde que Roche entro al Host Club, quizás sería que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Haruhi y que le molestaba verla cerca de Roche por tanto tiempo.

-que les parece si vamos mañana a la playa y visitamos el centro- sugirió el ojos de miel.

-no suena mala idea- alentaron los gemelos.

- entonces, el Host Club ira a la playa- todos miraron al rey idiota.

_**********_al día siguiente************

Ya el Host Club estaba listo para salir, solo faltaban Kyouya y Haruhi.

Kyouya aún adormilado, salió de la ducha, no estaba acostumbrado a despertar temprano, pero la situación se lo dejaba así, Haruhi por su parte ya estaba lista, solo necesitaba ir al sanitario, pero el pelinegro había tardado un poco.

-Kyouya-sempai, ¿tardaras mucho?- cuestiono la castaña sin recibir respuesta.

-Kyouya-sempai. ¿Sigues ahí?- volvió a preguntar un poco más fuerte.

"_en qué demonios estaba pensando Tamaki, al dejarme en la misma habitación que ella"_ Kyouya seguía un poco desconcertado con la decisión de su amigo, salió del baño y miro a Haruhi quien esperaba algo desesperada.

-Kyouya-sempai, comencé a pensar que te habías desmayado en el baño y por eso no respondías.- dijo Haruhi mirando a Kyouya algo preocupada.

-disculpa, es solo que siempre tardo en la ducha- dio como excusa. _"demonios, le hable, pero ahora ya no hay marcha atrás; además la razón por la que no le dirigía la palabra era infantil." _Reflexiono el rey de las sombras mientras secaba su cabello.

Se escucho un pequeño grito proveniente del baño, Kyouya se dirigió al origen para ver lo que pasaba, Haruhi había caído por un jabón que- accidentalmente- Kyouya dejo en el suelo.

-ita, ita.- repetía Haruhi de dolor. Kyouya la miro y comenzó a reír divertido.

- Ten más cuidado- dijo entre risas, ayudo a la castaña, pero fue peor, los dos resbalaron de nuevo, quedando Kyouya arriba de Haruhi, sostenido por sus brazos.

El menor de los Ootori miro a Haruhi, quien mostraba un leve sonrojo, comenzó a latir aun más rápido su corazón, era inexplicable lo que sucedía. Comenzó a mirar mejor a Haruhi, cada detalle de sus grandes ojos marrón, sus labios; esos labios eran irresistibles, pero, sabía que era ilógico pensar de esa manera. Haruhi, miraba con asombro a Kyouya, miro sus ojos cafés, profundos, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, como si le gritara algo que ella nunca había sentido, o al menos no había reconocido sentir.

Sin notarlo, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, acercando un poco sus rostros; era extraña la situación en la que se encontraban, Haruhi nunca había notado esos ojos cafés obscuros que le enseñaban un mundo que antes no se había dispuesto a conocer; pero su razón estaba despegada de la realidad, un segundo más y…

* * *

N/A: Espero les haya gustado el capi. Dejen reviews, bye besos.


	8. El comienzo de un sentimiento mas

**Antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer a j3ssY-chan, Aire y a pame por sus reviews espero les guste este capi como a mi jeje, bueno sin más que decir pasemos a la historia jeje.**

**-dialogo-**

"**_pensamiento"_**

**narración**

**SUMANDO AMORES**

8.- El comienzo de un sentimiento más.

Capitulo anterior…

'Sin notarlo, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, acercando un poco sus rostros; era extraña la situación en la que se encontraban, Haruhi nunca había notado esos ojos cafés obscuros que le enseñaban un mundo que antes no se había dispuesto a conocer; pero su razón estaba despegada de la realidad, un segundo más y…'

-¿Kyouya, Haruhi, están ahí?- pregunto la voz chillona de King. Kyouya quien se había perdido en la mirada de Haruhi, por fin reacciono y se levantando, dejando a la castaña aun en el suelo. _"Tamaki-sempai, que estaba pensando, ¿Por qué no toco la puerta?, pero, yo que… ¿Qué estaba apunto de hacer?_ Pensaba la castaña, aun sonrojada y tratando de calmar a su corazón, que no dejaba de latir tan aceleradamente.

Kyouya miro a Haruhi y la ayudo a levantarse con precaución para no volver a caer.

-¿Kyouya, por que nadie contestaba?- pregunto King, miro a Haruhi quien estaba un poco sonrojada. _"creo que mi plan de ayudarlos a sido mejor"_ se adulo el rubio.

-perdona es solo qué…- que el mundo se detenga, Kyouya estaba dándole explicaciones a Tamaki, ¿a el rey idiota?

**********minutos después********

Ya todos estaban en la limosina dirigiéndose hacia la playa; cuando llegaron, los gemelos comenzaron a sacar la parrilla, ese sería un buen día, era genial estar ahí y comer todos juntos. Kyouya, por fin comenzaba a platicar, no normalmente, pero solo un poco con Haruhi; Roche los miraba algo molesto, le parecía extraño, de que de un día para otro se hubiera arreglado todo, o eso era lo que pensaba.

Los gemelos comenzaron a jugar voleiball (que alguien me corrija, si estoy mal), a lo que se les unieron King y Roche, los cuatro jugaban, se les miraba muy animados y divirtiéndose de lo lindo, a lo que Haruhi trato de unirse, pero no vio que una pelota se acercaba a ella.

-Haruhi, ten cuidado- fue lo que alcanzo a decir Tamaki. Haruhi miro la pelota y solo movió su cabeza, todos suspiraron aliviados por saber que Haruhi estaba bien.

- ¿que fue lo que paso?- Pregunto la castaña con inocencia.

- que casi te vuelan la cabeza- dijo Kyouya que salio de quien sabe donde. Haruhi lo miro, y vinieron a su cabeza escenas de lo que sucedió en el baño esa mañana. Se sonrojo, pero no dio a notarlo

-¿tu no juegas, sempai?-cuestiono la bajita, ya hace tiempo que no llamaba así a Kyouya.

- no, solo quiero ver que sale de interesante de esto- contesto Kyouya ajustando sus lentes. Roche quien los miro de lejos, prefirió descansar y se dirigió a donde estaba Haruhi.

-tu eres el que toma las fotos de los álbumes ¿verdad?- miro a Kyouya; Roche llego al lugar cuando Haruhi terminaba de hacer la pregunta.

- si es verdad, ¿Por qué, lo preguntas?- Kyouya observo a Haruhi, como si no hubiera visto a Roche llegar.

-es solo que, Roche también toma fotos, son muy buenas- la castaña miro a Roche y el asintió.

- ¿de verdad tomas fotos?- el pelinegro pregunto con un cierto sarcasmo, de nuevo el ambiente se hacia un poco pesado entre ellos. Haruhi no comprendía lo que sucedía.

-la ultima vez que fui a casa de Roche, vi las fotos que había tomado, eran muy buenas; ¿no crees que debería tomar las fotos para el próximo álbum del club?- Fujioka diviso a Roche, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que les tomaran fotos y que las publicasen en un álbum. _"la ultima vez que fuiste a su casa el estaba enfermo, ¿quizás, volviste a ir? _Kyouya comenzaba a preguntar a Haruhi mentalmente esas cosas.

**********en la 2da mansión de los Kurusawa***********

Ya todos habían regresado de la playa, fue muy divertido ese día, ya era muy tarde; habían cenado en la playa, con esa fogata que los acompañaba. Tamaki estaba feliz y no se cansaba de repetir que había aprendido a llevar unas vacaciones de plebeyos, a lo que todos rieron.

Cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones. Kyouya y Haruhi al entrar solo se miraron y no dijeron nada, pasaron solo unos segundos más y Haruhi entro al baño, Kyouya por su parte se recostó y profirió tratar de dormir.

Pasaron lo minutos y Haruhi salio de duchares, ya era tiempo para que durmiera, miro a Kyouya quien ya se había dormido.

"_es extraño, nunca había visto a Kyouya-sempai dormir, se ve demasiado diferente" _Haruhi no dejaba de mirar a su sempai, era como si hubiese sido hechizada, o algo por el estilo.

Ya había pasado unas horas todos dormirán, pero parecía que Kyouya tenía una pesadilla.

**Sueños de Kyouya**

Haruhi caminaba hacia la tercera sala de música, Kyouya trataba de alcanzarla, tenía que decirle algo muy importante, miro que entro. Cuando abrió la puerta miro a Haruhi y Roche besarse. No sabía que sentir en ese momento, su pecho comenzó a dolerle demasiado, nunca había sentido algo igual. Cuando Roche termino de besar a Haruhi, ella lo abrazo y le pedía que nunca se alejara, que no regresara a Okinawa.

Kyouya solo pudo salir de la sala y camino apresurado hacía su limosina, Haruhi quien estaba a punto de salir de instituto lo miro con odio, él se preguntaba como había llegado ahí en tan solo unos instantes. Haruhi salio apresurada y cuando trato de cruzar la calle, no vio que un coche se acercaba a ella con mucha velocidad, solo unos segundos más…

**Fin de los Sueños de Kyouya**

Kyoya se movía de un lado a otro, estaba sudando demasiado, Haruhi al escucharlo, se levanto de su cama y encendió la luz

-¿sempai, te encuentras bien?- Fujioka llamaba a Kyouya, quien no dejaba de moverse.

-¿sempai, te ocurre algo?-pregunto aun más preocupada, el pelinegro no reaccionaba.

Cuando Kyouya por fin reacciono, abrió los ojos y miro a Haruhi sentada en su cama mirándolo preocupada, al recordar su sueño sorpresivamente la abrazo.

-que bueno que estas bien, por favor no te vayas de mi- Haruhi estaba súper sorprendida, al escuchar a Kyouya, pensó que aun seguía dormido. Su corazón parecía que se le salía, no sabia que decir.

-por favor, quédate a mi lado- de nuevo Kyouya hablo, Haruhi no supo que hacer, solo se quedo en aquel abrazo, que era calido, que le ofician las estrellas de cierta forma; ya todo había desaparecido para ellos, Kyouya, solo pensaba en tener en sus brazos a Haruhi, en no dejarla ir, y ella solo se aferraba a aquel abrazo con mas intensidad, solo unos segundos más y la magia termino.

Kyouya, se separo de Haruhi bruscamente, la miro y de nuevo comenzó a sentir aquel dolor en su pecho, sabía que a Haruhi le gustaba Roche y viceversa, y que su sueño no sería más que la pura realidad. Mientras que Fujioka lo miro demasiado desconcertada, sin querer los ojos amenazan por derramar unas lágrimas, el pelinegro trato de decir algo pero, Haruhi se levanto y se dirigió a apagar las luces, se recostó de nuevo y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

"_¿Por qué tuve que abrazarlo tan fuerte? ¿Por qué el me abrazaba igual? ¿Por que siento este dolor, que nunca había sentido?" _ Haruhi aún cubierta por las sabanas escuchaba los movimientos de Kyouya, quien se recostó de nuevo y no dijo nada más.

_¿Kyouya eres un idiota por que hiciste eso?, tu no eres así, eres el rey de sangre fría que no siente nada por nadie, el que no hace las cosas si no hay un beneficio" _Kyouya se auto-regañaba por lo que había hecho.

Ya era la verdad lo que se apoderaba de esa habitación, era inevitable pensar que, Haruhi no sentía algo por aquel host cool, que había sentido algo por él desde el principio, que quiso esconder todo eso para no destruir la confianza que habían formado; se mintió a si misma, al pensar que al que quería era a Tamaki, pero, era inevitable, ya no había marcha atrás, lo que sentía por Kyouya siempre lo sintió, quiso engañarse y no pensar en el 'amor' de lo que tanto huyo, de lo que no quiso sentir en aquella habitación ya hace un año, donde tuvo a Kyouya, lo más cerca que se lo hubiera imaginado.

N/A: Espero y les haya gustado este capi, sayo besos. Dejen reviews para saber si va mejorando jeje


	9. Un domingo natural

**Antes que nada me disculpo por el retraso, no es que no haya podido escribir es solo que la compu borro algunos capis y pzz me puse a buscar donde los había guardado, pero bueno espero y les haya gustado el capitulo pasado, muchas gracias por sus reviews (aire, j3ssY-chan y pame) no saben como me anima saber que al menos ustedes lo leen jeje.**

**Disclaimer: OHSHCno me pertenece, sino a Bisco Hatori, si fuera mio les aseguro que el romance seria entre mis personajes favoritos jeje, Roche y Hino pertencen a Koei, si fueran mios serían parte de Ouran. **

**-dialogo-**

**"_pensamiento"_**

**-narración.**

**SUMANDO AMORES**

9.- Un domingo natural.

Al día siguiente Roche había despertado muy temprano para preparar el desayuno; para él sería un buen día, planeaba llevar a Haruhi a su lugar secreto, en el cual le fascinaba tomar fotos. Había planeado todo, llevarla a ese lugar importante; caminar por las calles de Okinawa y finalmente bajo las estrellas confesar lo que sentía por ella.

Tamaki por su parte, pensaba en hablarle a Hino, para saber como estaba, ya que no la había visto desde aquella alucinación de su confesión, de lo cual se sonrojo al recordarlo.

-Roche, ve a avisar a los demás que ya esta el desayuno, por favor.- indico el rubio.

-claro, iré a avisarles, espera aquí, por favor- respondió con una cierta emoción que recorría su cuerpo.

Roche primero se dirigió a la habitación de los gemelos para avisar que ya estaba el desayuno.

*******en la habitación de Kyouya y Haruhi*******

Haruhi ya hace unos minutos que había despertado; para ella era costumbre, estaba dispuesta a salir a caminar y analizar lo sucedió en la madrugada. Entro en el baño y tardo unos minutos; vinieron de nuevo esas sensaciones de aquel abrazo de la persona que menos se esperaba y sintió una inmensa tristeza, para ella no existirías esas cosas, ya que a la persona que quería nunca le correspondería

Kyouya por su lado, acababa de despertar; era extraño, pero no pudo dormir del todo debido a aquel abrazo que traía su mente hecha un enredó y había un montón de sensaciones que no entendía. Cuando Haruhi salio del baño miro a el pelinegro quien buscaba sus lentes; su pecho de nuevo comenzó a doler, no sabía que decir o hacer, sabía que él nunca correspondería lo que sentía y que sería mejor buscar una solución y olvidar lo sucedido.

*****en el pasillo de ala norte********

Roche se dirija a la habitación de los gemelos para avisarles que el desayuno estaba listo. Cuando estaba por tocar la puerta escucho unos ruidos extraños.

-deja de moverte, me lastimaras también -decía Hikaru algo agitado.

-tú, no te muevas sino, no podré alcanzarlo- dijo el otro gemelo aún más agitado, Roche comenzó a pensar todo tipo de cosas, quería dejar de escuchar esos sonidos sugestivos.

-ya, espera, ya estoy por alcanzarlo.- gimió todo cansado Hikaru, Roche no pudo más y abrió bruscamente la puerta para dejar de escuchar todos esos ruidos raros.

-Hikaru, Kaoru, el desayuno esta listo- dijo todo sonrojado y cuando abrió bien los ojos quedo sorprendido.

-Buenos días, Roche-sempai, enseguida vamos.- dijeron a coro los Hitachiin

-que se supone que estas haciendo- dijo todo aliviado.

-jugando tuister ¿juegas?- preguntaron al unísono.

- no, gracias, aun es muy temprano para juegos.- Roche soltó un suspiro, nunca pensó que los gemelos se pusiera a hacer ese tipo de juegos.

-anda, Roche-sempai, el tonto de Hikaru no gira bien la tabla e hizo que ésta se fuera debajo de la cama y así mandarme a buscarla y perder.- dijo reprochando el menor de los gemelos.

-nos vemos a bajo- fue lo único que dijo el ojos de miel, salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Haruhi estaba mega emocionado, le diría antes de desayunar que saliera, ya no podía esperar aún más.

***en el pasillo de la ala sur*****

Roche estaba dispuesto a tocar la puerta para avisar sobre el desayuno.

Kyouya, acababa de entrar al baño, se apoyo en el lava manos, miro al espejo; era imposible pensar que era lo que estaba pasando con su cabeza y no sabía que eran aquellas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cuando recordaba a aquella chica, castaña ojos marrón.

Se escucho el tocar de la puerta, Haruhi se dirigía abrirla.

-Buenos días, Haruhi, ¿Qué tal amaneciste?- Kyouya de inmediato reconoció aquella voz, le irritaba en algunas ocasiones escucharla.

-buenos días, Roche, amanecí muy bien ¿y tú, que tal?- aún peor a escuchar la voz animada de Haruhi, de nuevo sintió ese golpe en el pecho.

-oye, el desayuno esta listo, ya pueden bajar a desayunar; ahh por cierto ¿y Kyouya?- cuestiono el ojos de miel, buscándolo con la mirada.

-no se, hace unos minutos estaba aquí- dio como respuesta la castaña. _"¿Qué fue eso?, ¿quizás fue peor lo que paso que ni siquiera quiso notarme?_ se cuestionaba a sí mismo el de lentes.

-oye, quisiera hacerte una pregunta, ¿puedo?- dijo nervioso el ojos de miel.

-si, claro- dijo como siempre tranquila.

-es solo que hay un lugar que me gustaría mostrarte- refuto el host misterioso.

-si, esta bien, bueno bajemos para decirles a los demás- respondió Fujioka, Kyouya se recargo en la puerta del baño, escuchando toda la conversación.

-no, es solo que… que quiero que vallamos solo los dos.- Roche tomo de la mano a Haruhi quien estaba apunto de salir de la habitación.

-esta bien, vayamos, será divertido ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa, Roche soltó su mano y Kyouya, solo estaba recargado en aquella puerta, que era como su apoyo.

-bueno bajemos, quizás los demás nos estén esperando- musito Roche dando la vuelta, sin darse cuenta que su pie se había atorado con la alfombra.

-cuidado, Roche vas a…- dijo Haruhi, tratando de precaver a el Kurusawa, pero fue en vano, él dio la vuelta, tropezando y tirando a Haruhi al suelo junto con él.

Estaban en una situación algo extraña, Roche estaba sostenido por sus brazos, para que el peso no recayera en Haruhi, la miro a los ojos y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, eso eran muestran del amor que sentía y de los nervios que tenía por estar así de cerca de la bajita.

-¿te…te encuentras bien?- pregunto muy sonrojado Roche, quien no podía dejar de ver a Fujioka.

-ha…ha…, si estoy bien- dijo Haruhi tragando un poco de saliva.

Kyouya, salio del baño; miro a los chicos que estaban aún sobre el suelo. Miro a Roche con todo el odio que podía, pero ver a Haruhi, verla a ella, hizo que su corazón comenzara a sentirse golpeado, debatido, no sabía que pensar al verla igual de sonrojada que Kurusawa.

-sabes, Haruhi- comenzó a hablar por fin.- quisiera que tu y yo…-se detuvo al ver a aquel chico de lentes estaba parado frente de ellos.

-permiso- Kyouya solo pudo decir eso, pero, fue con una frialdad que mataría a una pobre flor, como algunas ocasiones, digno de ser el rey de las sombras

Haruhi de nuevo sintió un golpe en el pecho, pero sería mejor olvidar que alguna vez sintió algo por Kyouya y que aquel abrazo nunca sucedió.

-Lo siento- dijo Roche levantándose y extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Haruhi a levantarse.

-no hay problema- le sonrió y salieron de la habitación.

*********Después del desayuno***********

Ya habían terminado de desayunar, Roche más que listo paso por Haruhi para llevarla a su lugar secreto y por fin confesar sus sentimientos. Haruhi… ella se perdía en la nada, no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos cafés obscuros; esos ojos tristes, que nunca se atrevió a ver antes, esos ojos que habían palpitar su corazón al 100; esos ojos que pertenecían, a aquella persona que sabía nunca sentiría algo por ella, fuera de su amistad. Sentía que aquella pared entre ellos aun existía, que aún no había sido capaz de desvanecerla; pensó que talvez aquella vez, cuando Kyouya le pidió traer de vuelta a Tamaki al Host Club, se había desvanecido, pero solo fue su imaginación quien le jugo una broma de mal gusto.

Para ella, Kyouya, era quizás, la persona que más la entendía, ya que a veces concordaban sobre las tonterías de Tamaki y esas cosas. Era con la persona con la que más platicaba en el Host Club, la que cuida en cierta forma de que comiera; aunque fuera por que su padre se lo había pedido, pero, era quizás la persona a la cual más amaba.

-Haruhi, ¿verdad que es lindo este lugar?- dijo Roche llamando a la castaña. Haruhi no se había dado cuenta de que tanto había recorrido, ya que no estaban en la mansión, sino en lugar hermoso ante sus ojos. Dejo de pensar en todo lo estaba pensando al mirar aquel hermoso y esplendoroso paisaje.

Estaban en un sitio que quizás muchos se preguntarían si existiría. Era un lugar donde se encontraba el mar, la arena y un hermoso cielo, que parecía unirse con el mar; era un lugar inimaginable, las grandes rocas que salían del agua, en las cuales parecía que se hundía el sol, eran magnificas. Haruhi no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, era demasiado hermoso, en la vida recordó haber visto un paisaje de la misma magnitud.

-¿y que te parece?- pregunto Roche con cierta emoción y satisfacción, ya que se había jurado solo mostrar ese lugar secreto a la chica que le gustara.

-es muy hermoso- decía Haruhi caminando de un lado a otro mirando el hermoso lugar.

-es aquí donde inicie tomando fotos, nunca antes me había interesado la fotografía, pero al ver este lugar, pensé 'si quizás hay muchos lugares así de hermosos, me gustaría poder grabar en mi memoria todas esas imágenes y poder guardar la esencia de todos esos partes en una foto'- Haruhi miro con alegría a Roche, nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar así, apreció que posiblemente estaba conociéndolo más, con él siempre se sentía bien, era como un gran amigo que acaso antes no se atrevió a tener.

Roche comenzó a tomar fotos, quería grabar para toda su vida esos recuerdos de la vez que por fin presento a ese lugar secreto a la chica que le gustaba. Haruhi se sentó en una de las rocas y no dejaba de mirar ese bello lugar.

-Haruhi, ven, vamos, tomémonos fotos juntos ¡ne?- aun más animado que antes, Roche tomaba fotos como nunca, de los dos juntos y unas cuantas solo de ella.

-¿te parece si vamos al pueblo?- cuestiono igual de animado.

-si, vamos- dicho esto, Roche la tomo de la mano y fueron al pueblo, recorriendo cada uno de los rincones; Roche no soltó ni por un minuto la mano de Haruhi, y a ella no le incomodo en lo más mínimo.

N/a: que tal este capi, ya Roche esta dispuesto a confesarse, esperemos que esto salga bien jeje, espero sus reviews bye cuidense.


	10. La confesiòn del amor que sentí

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo este capi, espero les guste y como siempre gracias por sus reviews ( aire, j3ssY-chan y pame), no saben como me alegra que al menos ustedes lean esta historia abandonada jeje.**

**-dialogo-**

"_**pensamiento"**_

**Narración**

*****cambio de escenario o flash back******

**(N/A dentro de la historia).**

SUMANDO AMORES

10.- La confesión del amor que sentí.

Kyouya no dejaba de mirar a la ventana; Tamaki lo miro desconcertado, había estado así toda la mañana, le parecía extraño que su mejor amigo hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pero comenzó a pensar que estaría dándose por vencido por fin al encanto de Haruhi sin darse cuenta.

Ootori decidió por fin sentarse frente a la mesa y abrir su portátil, había olvidado organizar la semana de jornada del Host Club. De momento sonó el celular de Tamaki a lo cual, él rubio se sorprendió por la llamada que estaba recibiendo.

-_hola, Tamaki-sempai, ¿Cómo estas?, ano, disculpa por llamarte así de imprevisto, es solo que…-_ era Hino la que hablaba por la otra línea, Tamaki no sabía que hacer estuvo a punto de caer después de tropezarse con el sofá; era un tonto (¿más?) cuando se trataba de Hino.

-ah, hola Hino-san, yo estoy bien ¿y tu?- pregunto nervioso King, se sentía aliviado, comenzó a pensar que quizás Hino no quería verlo y por esa razón no la había visto de vuelta al Host Club.

-_igual, gracias, ¿Qué tal ha estado tu fin de semana?_-dijo nerviosa, Era la primera vez que hablaba por teléfono con King, nunca se imagino hablándole para saber como estaba, pero había pasado un tiempo desde que no lo veía y pensó que tal vez él no la quería ver, y por eso prefirió no volver al Host Club, ya que un día lo saludo sin recibir respuesta.

Tamaki, salio de la sala de la mansión y se dirigió a la alcoba, se quedo un largo tiempo hablando con Hino de cosas que quizás eran importantes para los dos (ya que con estos chicos nada se sabe), Kyouya solo lo miro y suspiro de alivio, ya Tamaki, sabía que le gustaba Hino y como buen Souh trataría de conquistarla, o como buen rey idiota no le diría lo que sentía y dejaría que se la robaran.

Paso el tiempo y Kyouya seguía escribiendo en su portátil, sabía que era tiempo de que aquellos chicos ya hubieran regresado, pero prefirió no recordar que estaban fuera desde temprano y siguió escribiendo como si nada.

-¿oye Kyouya-sempai, no has visto a Roche-sempai y a Haruhi?- dijeron los gemelos entrando a la sala.

-no, no los he visto- dijo Kyouya cortante mirando a su portátil.

-¿Kyouya-sempai y a donde fue Tono?- preguntaron de nuevo a coro.

-esta hablando por teléfono a fuera- los gemelos lo miraron con una sonrisa malévola, habían hallado una nueva forma de divertirse.

Salieron a donde estaba Tamaki, llegando por atrás lo asustaron y el chico pego un salto.

-¿Qué hacen, niños del demonio?- dijo el rubio refunfuñando quien había terminado de hablar por teléfono.

-nada, es solo que...- lo miraron con malicia.

-es solo que queremos jugar, pero Haruhi no esta, se fue con Roche-sempai y aún no han vuelto- miraron a King, pensando que este se molestaría y haría lo imposible por localizar Haruhi y Roche.

-mmmm, bueno ya volverán pronto ¿no creen?- los gemelos se sorprendieron por escuchar aquella respuesta, era algo que no se imaginaban, no se imaginaban que Tamaki, no empezara con su delirio sobre lo que pudiera estar pasando con Haruhi.

-saben, como su buen padre jugare con ustedes, vamos- dijo King agarrando del brazo a los gemelos.- Kyouya ¿no juegas con nosotros?- pregunto ansioso.

-no, sabes que estoy ocupado- dijo sin más preámbulos.

-bueno, cuando llegue mi Hija, le dices que suba para jugar todos juntos- ya había pasado un tiempo, en el que Tamaki no llamaba 'hija' a Haruhi, solo lo hacía cuando estaba a más no poder de felicidad.

"_no se porque tengo que lidiar con tus idioteces sin ningún beneficio" _suspiro y miro de nuevo a la ventana.

**********Unas horas después********

Ya había anochecido y no había señal de Roche y Haruhi por la mansión, era quizás señal de que estarían divirtiéndose juntos. Kyouya, termino sus deberes y se dirigió a su habitación a reposar unos minutos, entro y cerró la puerta tras suyo; escucho que alguien había llegado, tal vez sería Haruhi.

-me la pase muy bien contigo- se oía la voz animada de Roche por los pasillos, Kyouya salio y camino por el corredor sin encontrarlos.

-yo también- dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa y sosteniendo una bolsa que parecía ser de bocaditos de maíz con sabor a melón; para ella ver una bolsa de esos bocadillos, le recordaba a Kyouya y aquella vez en el supermercado, cuando el chico se perdió y la obligo a llevarlo a un lugar para comer estando de mal humor.

-sabes, hay algo que quiero decirte- Roche detuvo su caminata antes de dar vuelta a su habitación.

-dime- refuto Fujioka, el ojos de miel trago saliva y tomo valor.

Soltó las bolsas y tomo la cara de Haruhi besándola, y recargándose en la pared, apoderado en cierta dosis de ese sentimiento que reprimió por un tiempo. Haruhi aún sorprendida no podía cerrar sus ojos, soltó al igual que Roche las bolsas; era el segundo beso en su vida; el primero por fuerzas del destino con una chica y el segundo como menos se lo había imaginado.

Kyouya, quien estaba en el pasillo contrario, no podía dejar de mirar aquella escena; quería pensar que sus ojos le mentían y que no era verdad lo miraba, sintió un gran golpe en el pecho, no era como los anteriores, este había sido aún más fuerte y doloroso; él solo pudo sentirse de esa manera, no sabía que ocurría con su cabeza que pensaba en mucho sentimientos y ninguno a la vez, sabía que algo había cambiado en él, pensaba que era estupido reconocerlo, pero, era un cambio extraño.

Roche aún besando a Haruhi, se separo para respirar, sabía que no había de que arrepentirse, era algo que no pudo contener más dentro de su corazón esa sensación de querer probar los labios de la bajita; y no se arrepentiría de aquel beso, se había entregado plenamente en el.

-Haruhi, me has gustado desde que te conocí, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti; nunca antes había sentido esto, esto que ahora siento; jamás en mi vida me había enamorado de esta forma y nunca pensé que podría sentir lo que era tan envidiable- por fin Roche había dicho todo lo que sentía por aquella chica.

Kyouya se encamino quizás con furia y se dirigió a su habitación; solo quería dejar de escuchar todas esas estupideces; era tanto lo que le molestaba que prefirió ir al patio y tratar de no volver a ver ese día a Haruhi; era tanto el maldito dolor que sentía que hacía estremecer a su corazón. En aquella ocasión en la que no pudo retener a Haruhi entre sus brazos se repetía ese sentimiento, pero era algo invisible ya que decía no sentir nada por ella.

Tomo asiento en una de las bancas del patio, el lugar era grande con una fuente en medio; nadie sería capaz de encontrarlo, o eso pensaba. Una figura se dirigía al sitio en el que se encontraba sentado mirando a todo y al mismo tiempo a la nada.

-Kyouya ¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunto una voz serena, esa voz que a veces lo sacaba de quicio, pero que lo reconfortaba.

-nada- dijo cortante, de nuevo, ese sentimiento; sabia que el único que lo entendería seria su amigo y que no lo ayudaría de forma discreta, pero le daría su apoyo incondicional.

-sabes- comenzó diciendo con un tono dócil, haciendo que Kyouya se tranquilizara de la impresión anterior.

-se que hay algo que te molesta desde hace ya algún tiempo- Tamaki miro a la fuente sin disminuir la importancia de la conversación.

-si, ¿me pregunto que será?-suspiro con pesadez.

-sabes que el agua corre por si sola, que recorre un camino para llegar a un destino; a si somos todos, recorremos un camino con dificultades, alegrías y lo más importante conociendo ese sentimiento que quizás perdimos hace tiempo- Era extraño escuchar a Tamaki hablando de esa manera, pero era una forma de decirle a Kyouya que era algo que sucedería sin saber que comenzó, el "amor".

-se que Haruhi es una persona muy importante para todos, pero todos tenemos diferentes sentimientos por ella, los cuales hemos sabido controlar y que siempre los hemos sentido sin saber como inicio.- Tamaki siguió hablando impresionante(nunca pensé que una persona tan tonta, pudiera saber más sobre estas cosas jeje).

-Se que ella, siento lo mismo por todos, pero, que habrá a alguien quien le importe un poco más.- Kyouya sabía a que era lo que se estaba refiriendo Tamaki.

-no creo que tengamos que hablar de esto, todos sabemos que tu también la quisiste, pero, ahora ella sale con alguien mas.- dijo el pelinegro levantándose y ajustando sus lentes.

-No quieras evadir lo que sientes, no es malo sentir- el rubio trato de ser más directo, para hacer entender al menor de los Ootori.

- yo soy egoísta y no siento nada, no tengo más que decir- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar al pasillo.

-Kyouya, demonios, entiende que si ella sale con otra persona, no lamentes eso, ya que eres el que lo ha provocado_; _eres quien la ha lanzado a brazos de_ otro_ - Kyouya se detuvo un poco, tratando de decodificar esas palabras.

-solo piénsalo- fue lo último que dijo el rubio, imitando al pelinegro, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"_pero, por que dice esas palabras; ¿yo, lanzarla a los brazos de otro? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?, si ella quiere a Roche y ahora sale con él, demonios yo nunca he sentido nada por ella, por que piensas esa estupidez" _ Tamaki, ya había notado que Kyouya quería a Haruhi que sería un problema que lo reconociera; al igual sabía que Haruhi lo quería distinto que a los demás y que esos dos no se daría cuenta por si solos así que tenía que ayudarlos de alguna forma.

****************

Haruhi aún impactada de aquella confesión, sin saber que decir o hacer; sabía que eso cambiaria absolutamente la relación que llevaba con Roche, que no sabría como actuar de ahora en adelante frente a él, pero quizás podría ayudarle a borrar aquellos sentimientos por Kyouya que jamás serían correspondidos, sonaba mal que lo utilizara para eliminar ese sentimiento, pensó que tal vez, si intentaba podría llegar a querer de diferente modo a Roche.

-dime Haruhi ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- ya Roche había arriesgado todo en aquella noche, sabía que no podría ser peor aún si lo rechazaba y que quizás no cambiaría su amistad por que sabía que no habría problema en seguir actuando con naturalidad con ella. –se que es algo absurdo pedírtelo de esta manera, pero yo ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti- aún seguía hablando para cortar el tiempo y no hacer el ambiente pesado.

- esta bien- refuto Fujioka, Roche no podía creerlo, le parecía una mentira el que haya aceptado salir con él. Haruhi sabía que después de eso ya no podría pensar en sentir algo por alguien más, ya había dado un paso hacía aquel amor que nunca se imagino que ocurriría con Roche.

Roche miro a Haruhi y la abrazo a lo cual sintió a su cuerpo estremecerle, imaginando de nuevo que quizás sería aquel abrazo de Kyouya; el chico de lentes se dirigía a su habitación, los miro de nuevo con ese sentimiento de odio y resentimiento que no entendido por que ocurría .

-quieres que bueno, eh tu ya sabes… que, bueno… ¿les digamos a los demás o que lo guardemos como un secreto hasta esperar el momento indicado?- pregunto el ojos de miel casi tartamudeando de los nervioso que sentía.

-no se, ¿quieres que sepan?- miro a Roche y su cara decía que no, prefirió no decir nada y dejarlo por la paz.

Kyouya no podía creer lo que pasaba, su mente de nuevo le jugaba una mal broma, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, camino hacia su recamara y pensó como volver a ser él mismo.

*********En la habitación de Kyouya***********

Ya no haría nada que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, no sabía la razón del porque le molestaba ver a Haruhi tan cerca de Roche, si para él, Haruhi solo era Haruhi, no tenía por que importarle y mucho menos molestarle.

Haruhi acaba de entrar a su habitación, miro a Kyouya quien estaba recostado en su cama, el chico recordó las palabras de Tamaki _'Kyouya, entiende que si ella sale con otra persona, no lamentes eso, ya que eres el que lo ha provocado; eres quien la ha lanzado a brazos de otro'_ de verdad Kyouya no entendía esas palabras, como sería posible que él la lanzara a los brazos de otro si nunca ha estado en lo suyos.

Sintió una mirada insistente, giro su mirada en dirección a la puerta y miro aquellos ojos marrón observarlo con tristeza, no pudo soportarlo, de nuevo ese sentimiento que no le cabía en el pecho, se sentía un tonto por no saber que era lo que pasaba con él, por no entender lo que sucedía. (O bien que no quería entender por quizás ya sabía que era jeje)

Haruhi no pudo despegar sus ojos del chico de lentes, no sabía que era lo que le ocurría, no sabía como dejar de verlo, aún esa esencia que recorría su cuerpo, aún el calor de aquel abrazo seguía presente en su cuerpo; la hacía estremecerse aún más. Por fin reacciono y cayo de nuevo en la realidad, para ella, Kyouya nunca correspondería lo que sentía ni se interesaría en ella.

Tendía que dejarlo por la paz, decidió solo hablar con él cuando fuera necesario, ya que si hablaba naturalmente caería de nuevo en el encanto de aquellos ojos tristes.

-ah, ehhh…- Kyouya tartamudeo no pudo hablar las palabras murieron en su boca, solo quería decirle _'¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Ocurre algo malo?'_, solo tenía que decir eso y dejar las cosas seguir su curso, no quería sentir aquel sentimiento que no entendía y que no había sentido antes, (o tal vez que no quería entender jeje).

Haruhi camino hacía su cama y se dejo caer sobre esta, estaba cansada, ese día fue agotador y divertido en cierta forma. Kyouya solo la observo unos segundos y no dijo nada, sería mejor dejarlo así y no remover nada de la noche anterior. Ya que ese sería su ultimo día juntos en la misma habitación.

N/A: Bueno espero les haya gustado este capi, creo que fue un poquito más largo que los anteriores, es que ya saben , cuando uno se inspira jeje; bueno esto es lo que se le ocurre a mi rara cabecita, esperando de nuevo sus visitas y reviews , bye bye.


	11. Y eso fue lo que paso

**Pu****es aquí les traigo este capi, que espero les gusta ya que lo hice de un solo jalón jeje, Bueno pues agradezco sus reviews ( aire2409, pame, CiiJaii, Ale y Luna90) ahora que bien que tres personitas mas se animan a dejar sus comentarios, son bien recibidos.**

**Disclaimer: HSCHC no me pertenece, sino a la gran Bisco Hatori, Roche y hino pertencen a Koei.**

**-dialogo-**

"**pensamiento"**

**Narración.**

**(N/A dentro de la historia) que casi no son muchas jeje**

**SUMANDO AMORES **

11.- Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Tamaki daba vueltas como loco, ya el Host Club había cerrado, pero por alguna razón, él estaba demasiado nervioso, quizás sería por que la ultima vez que hablo con Kahoko, le pidió que se vieran más seguido y que la próxima vez que el club estuviera abierto fuera, para después poder ir a caminar solo un poco; el rubio pensó que sería muy cursi, pero ya estaba claro, ese día se declararía ante Hino y esperaría pacientemente su respuesta; claro que como buen Souh no aceptaría un 'no' como respuesta, le parecía que la historia se repetía como aquella vez cuando le dijo a Haruhi lo que sentía.

Flash Back

-Haruhi- se escuchaba la voz nerviosa y desesperada del rey idiota.- Haruhi, me gustas, siempre me has gustado, lo siento por no haberlo dicho antes, soy un idiota por no haberlo sabido entender- Tamaki se había confesado ante Haruhi en aquel jardín donde los cerezos caían a su alrededor.

-lo se, Tamaki-sempai, yo me siento igual y me siento feliz de saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, pero- el semblante de Tamaki cambio de felicidad a tristeza sabia que su 'pero' no seria bueno.

-pero, no quiero que salgamos y que la amistad que forjamos durante este tiempo se destruya si llegamos a terminar la relación- sonaba muy lógico lo que decía, ya que Tamaki era un buen amigo, el cual no quería perder.

-dejemos estos sentimientos por la buena forma y dediquémonos a ser buenos amigos- dijo con una gran sonrisa que Tamaki supo responder.

-pero, prométeme algo- Tamaki tomo de los hombros a Haruhi haciendo que ella se sonrojara.- que siempre que estés triste o alguien te haga sufrir me lo dirás, para que como tu buen padre sepa protegerte y apoyarte y que cuando la felicidad te invada me dirás tus dichas- Haruhi no sabía que pensar acerca de eso, sabia que Tamaki después de todo no era tan tonto, por que supo aceptar su respuesta y el no haber puesto trabas a nada era bueno.

Lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo miro a los ojos con mucha decisión.

-te lo prometo-dijo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Fin del flash back

Tamaki buscaba con sus grandes ojos azules a la castaña, tenia todo planeado, su día seria genial, ya que saldría a caminar por el parque con la linda Hino Kahoko a la cual aun seguía esperando.

Decidió dirigirse a la otra habitación en donde los Cosplay se guardaban y en donde los chicos se cambiaban; quería sentarse en aquel sofá, su favorito, aunque fuera solo unos minutos. Cuando abrió las puertas de aquella habitación quedo impresionado mirando una escena demasiado extraña para sus ojos.

Haruhi estaba acorrala en la pared por los brazos de Roche, aprisionando sus labios en un gentil beso.

El rubio, como padre preocupado (si como no jeje) quedo sin aliento alguno, no era lo que esperaba encontrar al entrar a la habitación.

Roche quien se separo de Haruhi para tomar aire, sintió la mira insistente de alguien, giro y se topo con la imagen de un rubio sorprendido; se alejo de la castaña con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas las cuales sobresalían por el color.

-ano, etto- comenzó aun sonrojado.

-Haruhi ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- cuestiono el rubio con cierta curiosidad, quería saber que era lo que sucedía y quería saberlo cuanto antes.

-es solo que…- respondió la host natural, no esperaba que su sempai los encontrara en esa situación.

Ella sabia que si cedía a una relación con Roche, tendría que besarlo, pero, aun no se acostumbraba a eso y Roche lo noto muy a tiempo, él sabia que sus besos no eran correspondidos del todo, sentía que Haruhi no estaba enamorada de él, pero trataría de estar con ella, hasta que cambiara aunque fuese solo un poco su sentir hacia el chico de ojos miel. Por su razón quizás egoísta decidió comenzar a besarla dentro de host cuando nadie los estuviese viendo, no era tan cómodo estar en un momento así con gente observando.

*****

Hino iba apresurada al host club, eran unos minutos tarde de la hora en la que había acordado con Tamaki para encontrarse y salir al parque, caminar un poco: estaba emocionada ya que el día que hablo con él vía telefónica, King le pidió que se vieran mas seguido y que platicaran un poco más, era quizás el tiempo lo que no los dejaba coversar juntos cuando asistía a las sesiones del club.

*******Flash Back*******

-sabes, hay un secreto que quiero decirte por que se que puedo confiar en ti- Tamaki estaba algo nervioso estaría por revelarle el secreto de Haruhi a Hino, sabia que se llevaban bien y que no habría problema, no quería que Hino cayera en el encanto de Haruhi como todas las chicas que asistían para conversar con la bajita

-_dime Tamaki-sempai, sabes me alegra que confíes en mi para decirme algo importante como un secreto-_estaba emocionada, era muy bueno saber que Tamaki confiaba en ella.

-sabes que en nuestro club solo hay chicos y que tres de ellos son tus compañeros de clase- comenzó con un tono serio, pero no al extremo.

-_claro, Kaoru, Hikaru y Haruhi-kun me caen bien y platico con ellos en clase- _la verdad no estaba segura de que seria el secreto que le revelaría pero sabia que podría ser bueno.

-ellos, como te había dicho antes les digo hijos, pero a Haruhi solo le digo hija.- no estaba con ninguna duda tendría que arreglar ese secreto con ella; ya que anteriormente lo consulto con Kyouya y el rey de las sobras no estuvo en contra.

-Haruhi no es un chico sino una chica, la cual por un accidente se integro como un host para pagar su deuda, pero era eso lo que quería decirte que Haruhi no es chico- Hino quedo un poco sorprendida, ya ella sospechaba sobre el genero de la chica, pero no lo lograba al 100%.

-_etto, ano, yo sospechaba algo así, pero no quería remover nada si ella no lo decía- _Hino estaba segura que se llevaría bien con la castaña, pero quería ganarse su confianza poco a poco.

- y quería que… pues, fueran amigas y se llevaran bien- dijo con una serenidad al oír la reacción de la chica.

******fin del flash back******

Cuando la violinista entro escucho en la otra habitación la voz de Tamaki, no sonaba a algo bueno, pero tampoco parecía una discusión.

-Haruhi, me prometiste que me dirías cuando algo muy bueno te pasara, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- la voz de Tamaki no era con un tono de reclamo, sino que se sentía un poco triste ya que su 'queridísima hija' no le dijo algo de la importancia de un noviazgo.

Hino quedo detrás del chico, todo lo que había pensado se derrumbaba, no creía que a Tamaki le gustara Haruhi; esperaba poder decirle lo que sentía ese día y recibir una respuesta positiva del rubio, pero, ya no sería posible, porque a lo que ella dedujo a Tamaki le gustaba Fujioka y esta diciéndole lo que realmente sentía.

-ah, Hino-san- dijo Haruhi mirando a Kahoko, quien miraba al rubio con un poco de tristeza.

Al escuchar a la host natural, Tamaki giro y miro con mucha emoción a Hino, pero parecía que algo no estaba bien con ella.

-Hino-san, que bueno que ya llegaste- la miro aun mas animado y se le acerco.

-espero no haber tardado tanto- dijo tratando de ocultar la tristeza.

-Haruhi, espero que después podamos platicar, igual Roche, saben deben de informar algo de este tipo- dijo mirando aun a los chicos y encaminándose con Hino hacia la salida.

-parece, que alguien se entero de lo nuestro – dijo Roche sentándose en el sofá.

-te parece si vamos y comemos en casa- dijo con tranquilidad Fujioka.

-si, seria mejor si comemos miso y el delicioso curry que preparas- el chico de ojos miel miro a Haruhi y de nuevo le robo un beso.

******En el parque****

Tamaki seguía hablando muy animado, no paraba de hablar esta muy emocionado y a la vez nervioso de estar con Hino, pero ella, parecía estar en otro sitio.

-y entonces comencé… ¿Hino-san te encuentras bien?- pregunto King algo preocupado, desde que salieron del host club, Hino parecía estar en un estado extraño, perdida , no muy concentrada en lo que pasaba.

-hai, estoy bien- contesto con una sonrisa que poco a poco se le fue hundiendo en el corazón, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Tamaki seguía preguntándose desde cuando habían empezado a salir Haruhi y Roche, quizás esa seria la razón por la cual su querido mejor amigo parecía estar absorto es el itinerario del club y concentrándose aun mas de lo normal en los estudios.

Cada día después de cerrar el host club, el rey de las sombras decía lo que se haría al día siguiente, guardaba sus cosas y se iba lo más pronto posible. A Tamaki le parecía estar viendo al Kyouya de hace dos años, igual que como lo conocido, aparentando no preocuparse por nada, sin quedarse a las platicas divertidas después de cerrar el club.

Se sentía mal por Kyouya, ya que él quería a Fujioka, y que tal vez por esa razón le molestaba escuchar hablar de Roche y Haruhi juntos y trataba de evitar y de no reconocer lo que sentía.

-Hino-san te parece si ahora vamos a ver una película- Los chicos ya habían recorrido un largo camino juntos, habían entrado de nuevo a Ouran por sus cosas, estaban cerca de los pasillos y Hino se detuvo repentinamente.

-esta bien Tamaki-sempai, es solo que tengo que ir a algun…- las palabras no podían salir mas no podía reprimir esa tristeza, su sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco y comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas carmesí unas lágrimas.

-¿Hino?- pregunto Tamaki con mucha preocupación no pudo hacer nada en ese momento, ella se alejaba presurosa y a el rubio no le reaccionaba las piernas para seguirla, no sabia la razón del por que Hino estaba de esa manera, pero algo si sabia, no quería verla sufrir, ni llorar; le hacia sentir mal.

Hino seguía corriendo por los pasillo, por fin Tamaki reacciono y comenzó a seguirla, la perdió en un pasillo y seguía buscándola; Kahoko choco con alguien al mirar a la persona con la que se había topado su llanto aumento abrazando a la persona.

Tamaki quien la miro abrazar al chico, se sintió un estupido, era quizás el chico la que la hacia sufrir y estaba celoso, no quería ver a Hino sufrir por otra persona, no quería que estuviera con alguien mas, el sabia que eso era muy egoísta de su parte, pero no lo podía evitar, le gustaba Hino y era inevitable. Dio medio vuelta, no soportaba verla a abrazar a otra persona.

Hino aun seguía sollozando en el pecho de aquel chico, era un misterio la razón por la cual lo abrazaba de ese modo pero, parecían cercanos.

Cuando parecía que el llanto cesaba, el chico acaricio la cabeza de la violinista y limpio sus lagrimas con un lindo pañuelo.

-ne, mi niña ¿Cómo has estado?, eh, al parecer no estás del todo bien ¿verdad?- la chica asintió aun con el chico limpiando sus lágrimas.

N/A: ahhh, espero les haya gustado este capi, solo se trata mas de la pareja de Hino y Tamaki, que les parece la aparición de un personaje mas, que al parecer conoce a Hino, ¿me pregunto quien será? Jeje, gracias por visitar y dejen reviews que son muy bien recibidos.


	12. ¿y ahora que hago?

**Una muy grande disculpa, no esperaba que no me pudiera organizar con un poquito de cosas de la familia; así que aquí esta este capi, esperando de nuevo sus reviews. De verdad pienso que nadie más lee esta historia, de nuevo les pido que dejen sus reviews, para saber si hay que mejorar en esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: OHSHC no me pertenece, sino a Bisco Hatori (alabanza), Roche, Hino pertenecen a Koei.**

**-dialogo-**

**-N/A dentro de la historia-**

"_**pensamiento"**_

**Narración **

******flash back y/o cambio de escena******

**SUMANDO AMORES.**

12.- ¿y ahora que hago?

Las puertas de la gran tercera sala de música se habían cerrado, ya que había sido precisamente un día muy ajetreado: las clientas acudían como si fuese el ultimo día y no fuesen a ver a los host, pero no era así; era ya precisamente un año el que cumplía Haruhi Fujioka dentro de aquel club repleto de chicos sin sentido. Se sentía feliz, pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Era extraño hasta para ella, la última semana evadía con un poco de frecuencia a Kyouya, lo hacía a veces sin darse cuenta, no esperaba que él lo percatara.

Kyouya parecía haber regresado a su antiguo 'yo', se había absorbido de nuevo en los estudios y en sus clases particulares, pero, había algo que había decidido, ya no estaría mas en ese recuadro que lo limitaba a ser solo el tercer hijo, ya no se limitaría en nada, superaría a sus hermanos sin preocuparse por ser 'solo el tercer hijo' y por lo que pensaran los demás.

Todos-incluyendo a Yuki y exceptuando a Kahoko- estaban discutiendo acerca de cómo hacer esa majestuosa y costosa fiesta para celebrar el que Haruhi llevase con ellos un año, y el cumpleaños de Tamaki; pero había un secreto oculto para el rubio; Hino y el rey de los idiotas cumplían el mismo día -pobre de Tamaki- se había pasado lamentándose toda esa semana_. "¿Por qué no la seguiste?",_ pensaba, en automático -como algún tipo de computadora- aparecían imágenes de Hino y aquellas lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.

-baka- susurro a una distancia – no tan larga- de su oído derecho.

-¿¡Yuki-chan!- respondió con sorpresa, tocando levemente su oído.

-deja de pensar en Hino-chan y concéntrate en la fiesta- dijo pasando por su oreja, aquel cabello castaño que poseía.

-si, lo haré, pero no te enfades de nuevo- decía previniendo una golpiza – que de seguro lo dejaría moribundo-.

Yuki ya había convivido con Tamaki, desde tiempo atrás, eran buenos amigos; aquella reunían con su abuela recién llegado de Francia lo hizo llegar a conocer a Yuki Cross, quien –al parecer- se había vuelto una de sus mejores confidentes.

Yuki estaba enterada de lo de Hino, al igual que Haruhi, pero quien de verdad le daba sus buenas tundas era la querida e inolvidable Yuki.

Su relación con Hikaru había mejorado hasta el punto de haberle hecho entrar-al círculo del club- como solían decir los gemelos malvados. Como toda relación, tenía sus altas y bajas, al igual congeniaba al 100 con Kaoru y a veces –permitiéndose actuar gracias a la confianza de Kaoru- jugarle algunas bromitas a Hikaru.

Odiaba aquel momento en el que llegaba Kaoru 'a interrumpir', su momento de amor y ensueño.

Yuki- gracias a Tamaki- sabía que ocurría algo entre Kyouya y Haruhi, estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos – con el gran apoyo de los gemelos- a hacer que esos dos estuvieses enterados de los sentimientos del otro.

Haruhi parecía perdida en otra dimensión, y acosada por el tonto de Tamaki dentro del club, después de cerrar, no dejaba de molestarla acerca de lo de Roche. Tamaki quería saber cada detalle, ya sabía una parte, pero no el por que había sedido si sentía algo por el rey de las sombras.

Seguían organizando los preparativos para aquella noche de baile, felicidad y muchas situaciones por arreglarse.

-esto es lo que haremos- dirigía su mirar al salón sin perder la importancia del asunto- la cual era demasiada-

-pero, Kyouya ¿crees que este bien de esta forma?- decía Yuki acercándose a Kyouya con una intención no tan sana.

Haruhi los observo un poco, pero, dos segundos pasaban y ella los dejaba de mirar.

"_Al parecer si es como pensé" _a Yuki se le había ocurrido un poco de un plan, que- para ella- funcionaría bien. No era que odiase a Roche ni mucho menos, era solo que nunca había visto a Kyouya enamorado de alguien, –siendo al igual, un buen amigo como Tamaki- quería ayudarlo de alguna forma.

******Minutos después********

-dame, zettai dame- decía la castaña tratando de escapar de el rubio, quien la perseguía con insistencia.

Kyouya quien camina en dirección al club, se encontró con ellos.

-Okasan, dile a nuestra hija que debemos celebrar que lleve medio mes con Roche-

Haruhi al escuchar las palabras de King, cubrió con su mano la boca del rubio, mirando a Kyouya –a quien al parecer no le hizo bien escuchar eso- haciendo parecer sus oídos sordos, evadió la mirada de esos grandes ojos marrón.

-tengo que irme Tamaki- miro a un lado, recordando aquella tarde y aquel golpe, que aun permanecía como un moretón.

*****Flash Back., hace una semana*******

Tamaki caminaba a paso veloz en busca de su mejor amigo, no dejaría la oportunidad de hablar con él, era momento –según él- de que reconociera por fin sus sentimientos por Haruhi.

Miro al otro lado del pasillo, divisando a un pelinegro concentrado en su libreta.

-Kyouya- refuto tomando del brazo al de lentes deteniendo su caminar. –Acepta, lo que sientes, ¿o me dirás que eres inmune a las emociones?- pregunto con sátira.

-y si aceptara eso que dices que siento por Haruhi ¿Qué beneficio tendrá el hacerlo?- era frío, pero no podía evitarlo; sabía que si decía aquel nombre como solía decirlo, se retractaría de lo que había decidido.

Ya Tamaki, había hostigado al rey de la sombras al cansancio, acerca de que aceptara sus sentimientos por Haruhi y de que no estaba conforme con que saliera con Roche.

-demonios, Kyouya ¿Por qué esa forma de hablar de Haruhi?, acepta que la quieres y díselo, así ella lo sabrá- miro al menor de los Ootori, empuñando su mano, ya no se contendría ahora que gracias a aquella platica con Haruhi a solas había confirmado los sentimientos que ella tenia por Kyouya.

-admite que por ella has cambiado de aquel Kyouya frío, al que eres ahora- miro con mucha desesperación al moreno, quien ajustaba sus lentes sin preocupación.

-ella no ha cambiado nada en mi, yo soy egoísta así he sido y nada ha cambiado- embozó una sonrisa sarcástica, mirando a Tamaki quien no pudo contenerse aún más.

Se acerco a Kyouya, golpeándolo en la cara, haciendo que el rey de las sombras cayera al suelo, él lo observo con sorpresa, no esperaba que el rubio reaccionara así.

-acepta, que TÚ quieres a HARUHI, que ella…- desvió sus grandes ojos azules al suelo.

Kyouya se levantando poniendo su mano donde anteriormente le habían golpeado, miro a Tamaki- quien estaba demasiado sorprendido- _"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente, era quizás que no le gustaba ver a sus dos mejores amigos sufriendo por algo que sentían mutuamente.

-¿Cómo querer a alguien que quiere a alguien más?- comenzó a decir mirando seriamente a su amigo.

Tamaki, quería revelarle la única verdad a Kyouya, aquella verdad que lo hacia sufrir a él y a su querida Haruhi.

-¿Cómo querer a Haruhi Fujioka si sale con Roche Kurusawa? ¿Cómo hacerlo sabiendo eso?- Tamaki no podía creer, Kyouya había sido capaz de haber reconocido lo que sentía desde antes de que él intentara abrirle los ojos.

-se que no tiene algún beneficio decirlo, así que me retiro- ajusto de nuevo sus lentes tratando de ocultar esa desesperación que comenzó a sentir.

************Fin del Flash Back****************

-espera Kyouya- lo miro con un poco de felicidad, -quiero que vallas con Haruhi y conmigo mañana después de clases a su casa- el ojiazul, estaba planeando algo para que ellos estuvieran solos y pudieran decirse lo que sentían en aquel departamento 203.

Kyouya se encamino por el pasillo, metiendo su mano derecha a su bolsillo y con la izquierda haciendo un ademán de despedida de espaldas.

-Tamaki-sempai ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Fujioka lo miro y suspiro con pesadez.

******* Una hora después en el club con Haruhi y Roche**********

-¿y después?- miro el ojos miel muy curioso.

- después de que la reina había aceptado aquel cruel destino, decidió enfrentarlo junto con su amigo el cual estaba enamorado de ella.- Haruhi parecía estar enfrente de un niño. Roche estaba atento a toda la historia que le contaba la castaña, no podía dejar de preguntarse como terminaría aquella historia.

- ¿y después y después?- preguntaba con mucha energía –de verdad que parecía un niño-, miraba ansioso la continuación de esa historia, pero no era que le gustara tanto la historia, sino el como lo contaba Fujioka con aquella mirada que solo le ofreció a él en ese momento.

El estar con Haruhi se había convertido en una obsesión , no quería dejarla ni por un segundo, quería permanecer a su lado cuanto más fuera posible, sabía que no podría estar a futuro así como ahora lo estaba de la bajita.

-la reina anteriormente buscaba a un hombre que pudiera construir aquel espejo, pero cuando los hechizaba simplemente ellos no terminaban ese rompecabezas y eran asesinados por la misma reina- Roche miro con tristeza a Haruhi, no podía creer que así fuese como la reina de las nieves pasara su vida.

-ella había hechizado a cuanto hombre se le apareciera, para que hiciera lo que ella quisiese, aun su amigo convertido en oso permanecía a su lado, sabía que aquel espejo era el reflejo del alma de la reina de las nieves; pero ella se debilitaba, se acercaba el fin del reinado por años del invierno. El oso comenzó a construir el espejo, al finalizar, mira que solo faltaba un espacio, era un cristal que simbolizaba su corazón, pero desgraciadamente ella no tenía corazón- Roche miro a Haruhi muy triste se arrojo a sus brazos, acto seguido la castaña lo miro extrañada, era la primera vez que hacia algo parecido; le acaricio el cabello, pasando sus manos por aquel cabello morado que poseía el ojos de miel.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto con voz serena, la cual inundaba los oídos del chico y los endulzaba.

-si, pero creo que es muy triste que alguien no tenga corazón y no pueda enamorarse- se apegaba más al pecho de Haruhi, escuchando sus latidos, no podía sentirse más cómodo y feliz.- que bueno que tu tienes corazón y puedes sentir- no dijo más y acaricio con su mano la mejilla de Haruhi, para después disponerse a besar aquellos labios carmesí.

Haruhi no había cambiado nada en su sentir acerca del ojos de miel, seguía sintiendo aquel vació cuando miraba a Kyouya, de nuevo pensaba en él ¿Qué era lo que la hacia pensar en él? Sabía que nada cambiaría con respecto a Kyouya y ella .Ese día lo vio con aquella mirada que la había hipnotizado, pero el rey de las sombras no hizo más que evadirla.

Dos pasos se hicieron presentes en la habitación, aquellos zapatos finos que se habían detenido por aquella escena que su propietario había presenciado.

Roche se separo de Haruhi, y se acerco a su oído.

-Te amo- solo dos palabras fueron las que salieron de sus labios para de nuevo probar los labios de Haruhi.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos.- ¡¿Kyouya-sempai!- dijo deteniendo aquel nudo que se comenzaba a formar en su garganta.

-permiso – dijo tomando su maletín y posteriormente saliendo de la habitación.

Quedo parado a fuera _"¿Por qué Haruhi tenía esa expresión al besarlo?" _Pensó recargándose levemente en la puerta.

-Haruhi- llamó Roche, ella no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella mirada, en esos ojos que la miraron con una tristeza inigualable.

*******El día siguiente, en el departamento 203********

Haruhi esperaba con paciencia la llegada de sus sempais, ya pasaba 1 hora de la acordada, pero ¿Qué haría, al ver de nuevo a Kyouya? ¿Qué sentiría su pequeño corazón con tan solo verlo?

Se comenzaron a notar algunas nubes que se apoderaban del cielo, comenzaron a caer las gotas de lluvia, no esperaría más, tomo su chamarra y salio del departamento en busca de algo que ni siquiera ella sabía que era.

******con Kyouya********

Caminaba por los suburbios, estaba cerca de aquel departamento, pero había decidido no ir; después de mirar a Haruhi besar a Roche de esa manera, definitivamente no iría. Dejaría solos a Tamaki y Haruhi. Se sintieron las gotas caer, así que se refugió en un pequeño puesto.

Vibraba su bolsillo, metió su mano y tomo su celular, era un llamada de Tamaki; sabía que le reclamaría por su falta de impuntualidad.

-dime- contesto cortante.

-oh! Kyouya no te molestes, ya se que pasa 1 hora de la acordada, pero ya sabes, tenía que sacar a pasear a Antonieta, así que discúlpame con mi querida hija- Kyouya quedo algo extrañado, ¿Qué era aquel plan de dejarlo solo con Haruhi?

-Tamaki ¿Qué no estas tú con ella?- cuestiono.

-_no, ¿Qué tú no lo estas?_- se escucho un rayo, Tamaki comenzó a preocuparse, talvez y ella estaría sola.

-_eres un tonto, ve de inmediato con ella por favor ¿Qué no sabes que estaba sola_?- dijo colgando de inmediato.

Marco al número de Roche, esperando que él estuviera con la bajita.

-ah! Roche oye puedes ir a casa de Haruhi- dijo esperando no pasara lo peor.

-_estoy enfrente de su casa con Ranka-san, pero el piensa que esta contigo ¿Por qué, pasa algo malo?_- dijo con una voz dudosa.

-a no disculpa, recordé que los gemelos malvados se la llevaron quitándola de mis brazos- miro a suelo, ese Kyouya se las pagaría, no pensaba que no fuera a ir.

-b_ueno, si pasa algo dímelo onegai-_ colgó y el rubio marco al numero de Kyouya.

Kyouya sintió de nuevo su bolsillo vibrar, saco su móvil y colgó de inmediato. Pasaron dos llamadas más y contesto por fin.

-_BAKA, Busca a Haruhi, no esta en su departamento y los gemelos no están con ella, ¿sabes cuantos rayos hay y cuanto les teme? ¿BAKA, sabes que ella queda quieta sin poderse moverse por el miedo?_- Kyouya se sintió un niño regañado, colgó y guardo en su bolsillo aquel celular.

-¿por que tenía que pasar esto?, ¿Por qué no pensó en que podría llover y salio así?- camino con un poco de prisa en busca de la chica quien estaba en paradero desconocido.

**N/A: AHHH! Espero les haya gustado este capi, que quizás es algo cursi y extraño, pero tengo puestas mis esperanzas en que esto acabe bien jeje.**

**Acerca de la parte de Roche y Haruhi, la historia que cuenta nuetra protagonista es sobre la Reina de las nieves, que espero noeste confuso.**

**Próximo capitulo: ¿será Kyouya capaz de encontrar a Haruhi?, ¿Qué pasara entre ellos?**

_**Camionaba por las calles, aquella llamada no lo había dejado nada tranquilo, era quizas por que la castala le temía demasiado a los rayos.**_

**13.- ¿Por qué tengo que quererte de esta manera?**

**¿Y TÚ, SERIAS CAPAZ DE SEGUIR A TUS EMOCIONES?**

**BYE BYE**


	13. La lluvia nos acompaño

****

**sE QUE ME HE TARDADO BASTANTE TIEMPO PERO AQUI ESTA COMO ES DEBIDO EL 13VO CAPITULO JEJE YA CASI NOS FALTA POQUIT JEJE ESPERO Y QUE ESTE LES GUSTE ESTA UN POQUITO LARGO PARA COMPRENSAR QUE ME TARDE TANTO JEJE. ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS Y ME GUSTARIA QUE DEJARAN SUS OPINIONES, SUGRERENCIAS Y TOMATASOS POR QUE NO?, JEJE.**

**DISCLAIMER: OHSHC NO ME PERTENCE SINO A BISCO HATTORI (ALABANZAS¨) , HINO Y ROCHE PERTENECEN A KOEI, SI FUESES MIOS LES APUESTO QUE ESTO ESTARIA EN EL ANIME**

**-dialogo-**

_**"pensamiento"**_

**Narración.**

**SUMANDO AMORES.**

**13.- La lluvia nos acompaño**

Una chica cabello rojizo deambulaba por las calles, buscando aquel parque para practicar. Se encontraba preparando una pieza de violín para el cumpleaños del rubio, rey del Host Club, quien la había invitado ya hace unos pocos días.

Aun recordaba la tristeza que sintió al estar sin decir nada desde la otra línea cuando recibió aquella llamada por la tarde.

********Flash Back********

Se encontraba como de costumbre en su recamara escuchando música mientras hacia sus deberes.

De pronto sonó su móvil, miro la pantalla y para su sorpresa era una llamada del rubio. Casi entrando en pánico por no saber que hacer, tomó el teléfono y contesto.

-ah! hola Hino-chan ¿Cómo has estado?, ehh ano!- su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar del otro lado la voz aguda del chico.

Las palabras no pudieron salir en un intento de respuesta. Su corazón se sentía partido en dos; el recordar su amor no correspondido la hacía sentir tan triste que era capaz de producir algún sonido.

-Hino, ¿estas ahí?- cuestionó el rubio cubierto de nerviosismo su voz.

-Hino, ¿estas molesta conmigo?- el chico comenzaba a preocuparse, ya que no recibía respuesta alguna de su emisora.

_"Gomen nasai sempai, es solo que no puedo pensar en nada"_ pensó la chica sentándose en la orilla de su cama

Se escuchaba al fondo una canción muy bella, pero a la vez muy triste 'FOR YOU' de un cantante coreano, uno de sus favoritos ' Ryu Shi Wo'

-Hino, esta bien si no quieres hablarme, pero…- paro por unos segundos. –me gustaría que vinieses a la fiesta que se dará en el host club celebrando que Haruhi cumple un año con nosotros y… por mi cumpleaños. y…y.. me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo ese día. – prosiguió quedando en silencio algunos segundos escuchando la pieza de música que estaba aun reproduciéndose.

-Hino, sabes ese día me gustaría decirte algo muy importante para mi- dijo con la mayor serenidad posible.

"¿me dirá que quiere Haruhi-chan y espera que lo apoye?" desvió su mirada al suelo para evitar las lagrimas.

-Hino cuídate y… - la llama se corto sin que Tamaki pudiese terminar la frase.

******Fin del Flash Back******

Miro a todo y a la nada, pensando aun en King. Sosteniendo unas hojas en su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomando del mango su maletín rojo.

-Kaho!, ¿estas bien?- cuestionó un chico que iba a su lado.

-hai!, ¡gracias por preguntar Rayne!- le sonrió aun perdida en algún lado menos en ese.

El chico que la acompañaba era su mejor amigo, un chico de cabellos rojizos, delgado, ojos color verde; con una camisa verde militar debajo de aquella chaqueta negra con bordados rojizos y con un pantalón color negro con cadenas alrededor de los bolsillos. Con un nombre muy único, Rayne Lufkin; ese chico la había apoyado desde que supo sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacía Tamaki. Después de encontrarla en aquel pasillo de Ouran, con lágrimas de tristeza derramándose por sus mejillas, comprendió que no sería sencillo lo que iría desde ahí.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer una a una y la gente comenzaba a correr para cubrirse de la lluvia. Los dos chicos continuaron con su caminata sin ninguna preocupación por las gotas que caían a su alrededor.

-y ¿ya decidiste que nombre le prendaras a la pieza?- cuestionó mirando de lado a la ojos de miel.

Ella negó y pego las hojas que tenía en la mano derecha con un poco mas de fuerza a su pecho.

-solo he pensado en un titulo, pero…- sus palabras se detuvieron al mirar al chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio en frente de ella. Sus pasos se detuvieron quedando en poca lejanía de King.

-Hino-chan ¿Cómo estas?- cuestionó con entusiasmo en el rostro.

-ahh. ¿Tamaki-sem…- las lágrimas se le vinieron encima, imposibilitando a sus cuerdas vocales producir un sonido diferente a los sollozos.

-Hino ¿estas bien?- se acerco con miedo en cada paso.

La chica dejo caer las hojas para tapar su boca y evitar así salir los sollozos. Los pedazos de hojas que parecían ser partituras comenzaron a mojarse por el agua que había en el suelo.

El rubio se agacho en un intento por levantar las hojas, pero una mano masculina le quito las hojas de las manos, solo alcanzo a leer el titulo " "

-esto no puedes verlo- dijo secamente mirando directo a los ojos azules del chico.

_"es el mismo chico de aquella vez"_ pensó mirando de pies a cabeza a Rayne quien tenia una expresión de desagrado en el rostro.

-Kaho ¿estas bien?- cuestionó el chico tomando de la mano a Hino, haciendo que a Tamaki le hirviera la sangre, ya que no le pareció muy bueno la actitud del chico que aun era desconocido para él.

-si… gomen Rayne- giro para mirar el semblante del de ojos verdes.

-no te preocupes- acerco su mano y seco lentamente las lágrimas de la pelirroja.

Tamaki los observaba sin ninguna victoria en sus manos, su corazón comenzó a estremecerse por la tristeza, haciendo que quisiese ser tragado por la tierra y desaparecer de ahí. Giro sin más pena sobre sus piernas, encogiéndose de brazos y mirando al suelo para evitar que se pudieran mirar sus lágrimas caer.

-no puedo hacer esto- dijo aun sosteniendo la mano del chico.

-Kaho!- miro a la chica quien parecía romperse en mil pedazos sin esperanzas de poderse armar de nuevo, no por él.

-no puedo dejar de quererlo Rayne- dijo mirando al suelo, haciendo que sus lágrimas cayeran al pavimento produciendo ondas en el agua que había bajo sus pies.

- lo comprendo, pero…- tomo de los hombro a la chica para poder abrazarla. – onegai no llores de esa manera- le dolía ver a Kahoko enamorada de aquel rubio tonto, él quería poder quererla y decirle lo que sentía en realidad pero, por obvias razones no se arriesgaría a perder la amistad que habían forjado por años.

* * *

La lluvia caía con menos intensidad, quizás pronto terminaría de caer aquellas gotas. Aun los arboles se movían constantemente de un lado a otro por el viento que soplaba suave y frio. Cada paso que daba producía ondas en el agua.

Se acerco a una banca que estaba en aquel parque, el cual parecía ser más pequeño de lo que lo recordaba.

Tomo asiento y se recargo en el respaldo del asiento, mirando al cielo.

-¿Cómo es que me di cuenta de lo que siento por ella?- murmuro para si.

****Flash Back*****

Kyouya se encontraba hincado enfrente de su mesa blanca escribiendo en su portátil los gastos que últimamente había hecho el host club. La lista de las cosas que faltaban en el club también estaba incluida entre los documentos.

Su hermana estaba de visita ese día, como siempre desacomodando todos sus cajones, sacando sus camisas y dejándolas a un lado.

-Fuyumi-nesan ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo- cuestionó el chico mirando con fastidio a su hermana la cual estaba demasiado concentrada en hacer mas montones de ropa en el suelo.

-es… solo que… quiero ayudarte a acomodar… tu ropa…- dijo forzando a que entraran las camisas en el pequeño cajón.

Suspiro y continúo escribiendo. Su hermana cayó rendida en el sofá que estaba enfrente de la mesa.

-Kyouya-san, ¿como esta Haruhi-chan?- cuestiono Fuyumi sin malicia.

El pelinegro se hizo los oídos sordos sin contestar a la pregunta de la chica.

-¿están de nuevo molestos el uno con el otro?- pregunto de nuevo sin malicia mirando desde el otro lado.

Ya era costumbre que se molestaran, ya que Kyouya hacía que la cuenta de la castaña aumentará algunas veces sin decirle nada, provocando que ella se molestara y dejara de hablarle por horas incluso unos pocos días.

-ah!, ya se es que ella sale con alguien, pero ¿es alguien dl club?- dijo mirando como Kyouya ajustaba sus lentes, indicándole que le incomodaba hablar de eso.

-¿te moletas que salga con alguien?- el pelinegro se levanto del suelo y camino hacía a la puerta.

-sabes, Kyouya-san no es malo que te moleste que Haruhi-chan salga con alguien , eso es normal, ya que ustedes son amigos, pero si no puedes controlar tus emociones cuando la ves con alguien mas; cuando te sonríe y hace que tu corazón de un vuelco, que cuando estén a solas no puedas mirar a otro lado que no sea a ella, significa que estas enamorándote sin darte cuenta desde cuando lo sientes- tenia serenidad en la mirada, se sentía feliz ya que su pequeño hermano por fin estaba sintiendo amor por alguien.

-Fuyumi-nesan, por que dices eso- dijo ajustando sus lentes

-es verdad, así que debes aceptarlo, y reflexionar si guardarlo para ti o decírselo.- siempre que su hermana iba a visitarlo hacia que comprendiera cosas que a él le costaría reconocer.

Estaba 100% que si lo aceptaba y Tamaki se enteraba, no lo dejaría por la paz y haría lo imposible por que se lo dijese a la bajita

*****Fin del flash back*****

-entonces así fue- rio irónicamente aun con la mirada puesta al cielo.

Mientras del otro lado del parque la castaña caminaba en dirección a su departamento, iba algo distraída por lo que acababa de suceder con Roche. Miro a la esquina del parque en donde estaba una banca como alguna especie de bulto. Acercándose con cuidado observo unos cuantos mechones rubios, sospechando de a quien pertenecían.

-Tamaki-sempai ¿Qué estas haciendo así?- cuestiono cubriendo con el paraguas a King

-Haruhi, me puedes llevar a tu casa, parece que mi chofer se fue sin mi – dijo con la mirada perdida en el suelo. La chica solo asintió.

Caminaron en dirección a su departamento. El de lentes se levanto de la banca en la que estaba y miro a Haruhi caminar en compañía de Tamaki en dirección a su departamento.

-ya no esta sola- susurro metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos y dirigiéndose al lado contraria del complejo de departamentos.

Al llegar al departamento 203, Tamaki parecía demasiado desaminado, quería platicar con alguien y sacar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Cuando entraron, la bajita encendió las luces y sentó a el rubio enfrente de la mesa y se encamino a la cocina a preparar té.

Al termino de la preparación del té , la llevo a la mesa y lo sirvió lentamente.

-sabes, me siento tan mal, no se por que Hino esta así desde aquella tarde, me hace sentir mal el no comprender la situación- omento el rubio mirando al vaso en donde estaba el té.

-¿Qué paso con Hino-chan?- pregunto dando un sorbo al té.

-pues lo que sucedió fue que…- de pronto las luces se apagaron.

-que sucede!- grito e chico entrando en pánico.

-tranquilízate Tamaki-sempai, es probable que se haya ido la luz.- replico la castaña tratando de evitar una dramatización por parte de King.

Después de unas horas, Tamaki parecía un poco animado, pero Haruhi aun parecía distraída.

_"¿Cómo estará Roche?"_ se cuestionó mentalmente mirando al techo.

****Flash Back****

Aun continuaba caminando bajo la lluvia, con miedo en su interior, los rayos resonaban en el cielo provocando que su cuerpo se paralizara por el miedo.

Quedando en medio de la banqueta, cubriendo sus oídos para evitar que el sonido de los rayos retumbara en su cabeza.

Una figura se le acerco cubriéndola con un paraguas, para que así no cayera más el agua sobre ella.

Alzo los ojos, pero no vi más que el destello de los rayos en el cielo. Se arrojo a los brazo del propietario del paraguas, haciendo que este tirara el objeto inanimado, para poder atraparla entre sus brazos y poder abrazarla con fuerza.

Los minutos pasaron y el chic seguía abrazando a la castaña, quien parecía estar temblando del miedo.

-esta bien, ya nada te pasara- le susurro al oído.

La separo lentamente de él y se acerco a sus labios para besarlo. Sus labios le temblaban de nuevo no eran correspondidos sus besos.

Ya había tomado una decisión acerca de su relación con Haruhi, pero quería grabar por última vez la sensación de los labios de la castaña. Quería poder estar con ella más tiempo, pero sabía que los sentimientos de Haruhi no cambiarían con respecto a él.

Se separo de ella. Mirando directo a los grandes ojos marrones, los cuales tenían pequeñas lágrimas.

-Haruhi, tengo que decirte esto aunque se que me dolerá bastante- miro al cielo para evitar que la tristeza corrompiera su voz.

-Roche! ¿De que hablas?- pregunto ilusa de lo que pasaría.

-te agradezco por lo que me has enseñado desde que nos conocimos, pero yo no puedo atarte de esta manera sabiendo que no me ves como algo más que un amigo. Debo de terminar esto antes de que nos lastimemos mutuamente. Se que quieres a Kyouya y que quedaste conmigo por compasión, pero yo quiero verte de nuevo con esa sonrisa que siempre portabas al estar con los demás. No quiero dejarte ir, pero es demasiado egoísta de mi parte, quiero que seas feliz, así que tenemos que terminar esto. – bajo su mirada, la cual parecía solitaria y tristeza, sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Se acerco lentamente a Haruhi y beso la comisura de sus labios.- Gracias!- dijo con la voz tembloroso, cerrando sus ojos haciendo que de nuevo las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

Al separarse de la castaña, miro al suelo y giro con rapidez para irse del sitio.

-Roche!- llamo observando que susodicho caminaba con prisa a su departamento.- gomen ne!- Ahora las cosas no serían sencillas.

****Fin del flash back*****

-Haruhi- llamo el rubio, el cual se di cuenta de la actitud distraída que traía Haruhi.

-que te parece si vamos a un karaoke- dijo por fin cuando obtuvo la atención de la chica.

-ehhhh!- contestó con una gotita en la frente.

* * *

Yuki estaba en un café esperando a Hikaru, con quien iría al cine, dando un sorbo a su café miro al asiento de enfrente y se dio cuenta de que había unos mechones de color anaranjado.

-Kaoru!- dijo al azar, haciendo que el chico volteara en su dirección.

-Yuki, hola!, ¿esperas a mi hermano?-la chica asintió y el menor de los gemelos tomo asiento en la mesa de la chica.

- sabes!, Hikaru me dijo que estaría aquí en unos minuto s ¿Qué te parece si le jugamos una broma?- decía mirando hacia la ventana con una sonrisa de malicia.

-esta bien, pero que no sea muy pesada, ¿te parece?- Kaoru tenía aun la mirada puesta a la ventana, esperando ver a su hermano pasar.

-ahí viene, solo sígueme el juego- dijo levantándose de nuevo del asiento.

-Ah! Hola Yuki, tienes mucho esperando- dijo con una voz un poco alta esperando llamar la atención de su hermano quien acababa de entrar.

-no, solo he llegado hace unos minutos- dijo apartando la mirada de la puerta en la cual estaba Hikaru buscándola con la mirada.

-esta bien y que te parece si nos vamos como habíamos planeado- dijo guiñándole ya que el mayor de los gemelos se acercaba a donde estaban sentados.

-si, vamos antes de sea mas tarde- cuando se levanto Kaoru se acerco a ella y la beso en la comisura de los labios, haciendo parecer que la besaba en los labios.

-Kaoru ¿que estas haciendo?- increpo el ojos miel jalando del brazo a su mellizo.

-nada – dijo son cinismo.

Hikaru tomo del cuello a su hermano y le golpeo, llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban ah.

Yuki quien estaba atónita reacciono y trato d parar a Hikaru.

-tu ni me toque no puedo creer que me engañes, aun peor con mi hermano- dijo mirando con rabia a la chica.

-déjame explicarte no es…- no quiero que me explique absolutamente nada, solo me hubieras dicho que ya no querías estar conmigo y tal vez lo hubiese aceptado, pero esto…-dijo con lágrimas de rabia.

- pero Hikaru- dijo tratando de detener al Hitachiin

-terminamos así de simple- le forcejeo y saleo casi corriendo del café.

-Yuki ¡lo siento!, no pensé que se fuese a ponerse así.- comenzó a levantarse del suelo.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer- trato de ayudar al menor de los gemelos a sentarse.

-no- negó sentarse- se ha molestado contigo por mi tonta broma así que yo arreglo esto- camino en dirección a la salida.

-no puedo creer esto- dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

**N/A: ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, DE NEVO LES PIDO DEJEN SUS REVIES YA QUE SON MUY IMPORTANTES JEJE, SABEN ESTA VEZ QUISE CENTRARME EN LAS 3 PAREJITAS, ESPERO Y ME HAYA QUEDADO BIEN. BUENO EN LA PARTE DE ABAJO LES DEJO UNA PARTE DE LA CANCION QUE ESCUCHA HINO ^^**

**CUIDENSE Y PROMETO NO DEMORAR TANTO LA PROXIMA VEZ!.SY0**

**For You (Wei Le Ni) lyrics by Ryu Shi Won**  
**se moi gum-e`l gu o io mae ilge` dae giot-e piong hua lo wun a qim**  
**se toi na e gen hang sang mol li**  
**na ru ho lak ha ji an ne io**  
**ge` jo dang sin mal-e`l ba la bol bun-i jio**  
**ge` dae nae ge ol dae ga ji**  
**han bon man ne ge do gi hoe le`l juo io**  
**ge` dae o du wun mi so la do**  
**ge` lot ge la do bol su it ge**  
**i jen na ru sa lang ha mion an doe na io**  
**o jik ge` dae man-i**  
**nal sa lang hal su iso yo**  
**ji ge`m ge` dae ma e`m-en mol li**  
**da le`n boil-I bit na go it ne io**


	14. situaciones sin resolver

****

Una mega disculpa se que me he tardado de nuevo en actualizar, pero, veanle el lado bueno este capi esta muy largo y me costo hacerlo, asi que espero y les guste y dejen sus tomatasos que son importante para esta historia. Ya estamos en la recta final asi que espero sus reviews, para que asi, pueda seguir con esta historia que me gusta mucho.

****

Disclaimer: OHSHC No me pertence, sino a Bisco Hattori (alanzas).Roche y Hino pertenecen a Koei y si fuesen mios seria rica y no terminaria Ouran aun (waaaa T_T) y esto estaria en el anime

****

-dialogo-

Narracion

__

"pensamiento"

**-"letra de cancion dentro del fic"-**

******cambio de escenario o flash back*******

**SUMANDO AMORES**

**4.- Situaciones sin resolver**

La tarde parecía hacerse larga, dando la oportunidad de realizar tantas cosas en un solo día.

Un Tamaki impaciente caminaba al lado de una Haruhi, desganada y algo distraída. Tamaki tenía la bendita necesidad de ir a un Karaoke, llevándose cuesta abajo a la castaña.  
Haruhi aún seguía pensando en el bienestar de Roche, le tenía un gran cariño, pero ese sentimiento nunca podría ser de amor. Aún distraída seguía caminando en dirección a un Karaoke que se encontraba a unas cuadras de su departamento.

Al entrar al Karaoke, fueron con el dueño y alquilaron una cabina que estaba en el fondo del lugar, el cual era muy iluminado y animado.

Haruhi no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba ahí, pero si ya estaba parada en ese lugar sin escapatoria, no estaba mal que tratara de disfrutarlo al final.

Cuando entraron a la cabina, King de prisa tomó el libro y comenzó a buscar con desesperación una canción. Al encontrarla tomó el control que estaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscarla en la pantalla. Haruhi, quien entró después de él, dejó las cosas sobre el sofá y de igual manera se sentó en el, e imitando a Tamaki, comenzó a hojear uno de los otros libros de canciones que se hallaba sobre la mesa.

-La encontré- exclamó el rubio tomando entre sus manos el micrófono y dando inicio a la canción. Haruhi lo miró con dejo de sorpresa y resignación.  
- Se moi gum-e`l gu o io mae ilge` dae giot-e piong hua lo wun a qim-  
-"Sueño contigo cada mañana, tú estás siempre lejos de mí– comenzó a cantar leyendo lo que parecía ser la letra de la canción.

_"No sabía que Tamaki supiera coreano" _pensó la chica observando al rubio que prestaba la debida atención a la pantalla.

- Se toi na e gen hang sang mol li na ru ho lak ha ji an ne io- -"Tú me dejaste entrar a tu corazón, por favor dame una oportunidad, mi corazón es solo para ti"- así estuvo toda la canción poniendo atención a cada detalle de la letra.  
Al finalizar, tomó asiento y respiró profundo, con la mirada pérdida en algún lado que quizás sería en el recuerdo de Hino.

-¿Ne? Tamaki-sempai, no tenía idea de que supieras coreano- aclaró la bajita quien aún seguía hojeando el libro de canciones. -La verdad no sé nada de coreano, pero…- miró al suelo sembrándose una tristeza en su pecho.  
-Es una canción que escuche por Hino chan- dijo con la voz temblorosa, al recordar como supo de aquella pista.  
-Ya veo- miró a Tamaki, el cual parecía de nuevo ponerse triste.  
-Bueno, pero venimos a cantar ¿o no?- dijo despreocupado como si hubiese desaparecido de la nada la tristeza.  
-Si- comenzaba a darle alguna especie de tic en su ojo derecho, pero, comprendía que tal vez de esa forma Tamaki le decía que no se preocupara por él, que estaría bien respecto a lo de Kahoko.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el rubio no soltaba el micrófono para nada, se apoderó de él al ver todas las canciones que le gustaban en fila, cantándolas una tras otra sin cesar, sin siquiera dejar la oportunidad a Haruhi de cantar alguna canción.

Al cansarse el rey del host club de cantar tomó asiento unos segundos, pero, a los siguientes se levantó y se alistó para salir de la cabina, dejando todo como estaba y con Haruhi por detrás.

Los dos caminaban animadamente hasta la entrada del negocio, en donde parecía haber algún tipo de pelea entre dos chicos, causando curiosidad en el King metiche.

-Te digo que no voy a escuchar nada- gritaba uno de los chicos forcejeando por su libertad.  
-Hikaru, solo déjame explicarte- replicaba el otro chico aun deteniendo a su hermano del brazo.

Al escuchar que se trataba de sus amigos, Tamaki y Haruhi se acercaron para tratar de calmar a los gemelos.

-Hikaru, Kaoru ¿qué sucede?- cuestionó la castaña para que le prestaran atención.  
-No es nada en lo que tengas que meterte Haruhi- contestó de mal modo el mayor de los gemelos. -¡Hikaru!- llamó su gemelo jalándolo del brazo.  
-Tu hijo del demonio, no le contestes de esa forma a Haruhi- defendió King mirando serio a Hikaru.  
-Te digo que me dejes- quitó la mano de Kaoru y corrió con rapidez. -¡Hikaru!, vuelve ahora- gritaba el menor de los gemelos. -Kaoru, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó preocupado Tamaki.  
-Es sólo que…- comenzó a contarles caminando en dirección al departamento de Haruhi para estar más cómodos.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, Kaoru dejó de hablar, entrando algo preocupado, al sentarse enfrente de la mesa, Fujioka les sirvió té.  
De nuevo prosiguió contándoles lo sucedido unas horas antes, al finalizar, Tamaki le plantó un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Baka!, y ¿cómo esperabas que tu gemelo no se molestara contigo?- cuestionó con enojo, ya que consideraba que el acto del pelinaranja era demasiado innecesario. -Y para terminar has metido en tremendo lio a la pobre de Yuki, que bien no tenía la culpa- dijo Tamaki comenzando imaginarse en su cine mental a Yuki abandonada en aquel café, congelándose por ser olvidada por Hikaru.  
-Eso lo sé de sobra Tono, por eso quiero hablar con Hikaru, pero él no me hace caso- miró al suelo y con el puño cerrado lo golpeó.  
-Pero, necesitas que Hikaru se tranquilice para que puedas hablar con él- aconsejó la castaña.  
-Pero muy bien sabes que para que se calme lo suficiente pasan días, sino hasta semanas- farfulló el ojos de miel, mirando con algo de tristeza a Haruhi.  
-Bueno, solo se paciente, y trata de arreglar esto cuando él se calme ¿de acuerdo?- Kaoru asintió dando la razón al tonto rubio.  
-Creo que esta noche será muy pesada- murmuró para sí, prediciendo que Hikaru cerraría la puerta de su habitación, como siempre hacía cuando se molestaba con él. -Bueno creo que tengo que irme a casa- dijo levantándose del suelo.  
-Bien, ve y espera a que tu gemelo se calme- despidió de cierta forma el rubio.  
-Nos vemos mañana en el host Tono, nos vemos en clase Haruhi- se despidió y salió por la puerta.  
-Y tu Tamaki sempai ¿no piensas ir a casa?- preguntó en cuanto quedaron solos, parecía que corría a su sempai, haciendo que éste se deprimiera en una esquina como era costumbre.  
-No, no hay nadie y no quiero estar solo en la mansión, además Ranka san no vendrá esta noche ya que sólo vino por ropa, así que no hay nada de malo en que me quede a dormir aquí- defendía su estancia en la residencia Fujioka. -Pero… Tamaki sempai- soltó un suspiro de rendición, sabiendo a sobras que si Tamaki decía que se quedaba no haría caso de que lo echaran fuera.  
-Bien, ya sabes dónde está el futon de repuesto- dijo la castaña con su rostro de resignación caminando en dirección de la cocina.

Para Tamaki no era la primera noche en la casa de Haruhi y ya sabía con perfección la ubicación de todas las cosas y de lo que podía y no podía abrir y eso incluía la recamara de Ranka san.

*******Mientras tanto con Yuki*****

Aun permanecía algo intranquila en aquel café, pensando en las inmensas formas en la que podía arreglar su problema con Hikaru.

-¿Por qué Kaoru hizo eso?- se pregunto a si misma mientras daba los últimos sorbos a su quinto capuchino de la noche.

A fuera del café había un chico de lentes quien parecía caminar con cansancio en sus piernas, la castaña miró sorprendida hacía fuera.

-¡Kyouya!- llamó con rapidez dando unos pequeños golpes al cristal que daba en dirección a la calle.  
-¿¡Yuki!- cuestionó ajustando sus lentes.  
-Si, espera ahí- dijo terminándose su capuchino por completo.

Se levantó con prisa de la mesa y pagó sus 5 capuchinos; al salir buscó con la mirada a su amigo, el cual estaba recargado en la pared.

-Kyouya, ¿por qué estas mojado?- dijo tocando la ropa del pelinegro.  
-No es nada. Dime, ¿por qué estás sola ahí?, haces parecer que te han dejado- dijo de nuevo el chico de lentes.  
-No lo digas de esa forma, bueno si al parecer si me han dejado- dijo con la mirada gacha.  
-¿Y la razón?- los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar en busca de un taxi, Yuki no contestó su pregunta, mirando al camino en busca del vehículo, ya que la limosina de Kyouya se había ido y como siempre ella había ido al café caminando.

Yuki hizo la parada a un taxi de sitio y se dirigieron en silencio a su departamento. Bajaron al llegar al edificio en el que vivía la de ojos fuego, entrando por la gran puerta caminaron para llamar el elevador.

-¿Y me dirás que sucedió?- cuestionó de nuevo el chico mirando su reloj como si fuera la cosa más curiosa del mundo.  
-Es solo que Hikaru ha terminado conmigo por una tonta broma que Kaoru hizo- masculló saliendo del elevador y dirigiéndose a su departamento.  
-Pero, probablemente habrá tenido una razón para hacerlo, ya que Kaoru es así- dijo entrando al departamento de la chica, quien acababa de abrir la puerta.

Kyouya entró en la pequeña casa de la chica, la cual vivía sola, sentándose en el sofá más cercano; Yuki caminó a lo que parecía ser su habitación.

-Ten- ofreció una toalla, acercándose al sofá en donde estaba descansando el menor de los Ootori  
-Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó secando su cabello.  
-Pues, esperar a que Hikaru se calme, porqué así como está no conseguiré nada tratando de hablar con él- explicó la chica dirigiéndose a su recamara. - y ¿qué has pensado con lo de Haruhi chan?- no pretendía desperdiciar su tiempo a solas con el rey de las sombras, así que haría lo imposible por saber más de lo que sentía o pensaba él, aunque fuese un poco difícil de descifrar.  
-¿A qué te refieres con ello?- ajustó sus lentes en un intento de evitar el tema.  
-Sabes perfecto a lo que me refiero, no creas que porque Tamaki se rindió con eso, yo lo haré de igual manera- contraatacó en un juego que daba inicio.  
-¿De verdad?, perdona subestime tus habilidades- regresaba el juego en el cual no quería ser participe.  
-Ten, está bien, pero ten en cuenta que después no me rendiré con ello- entregó a manos del menor de los Ootori lo que parecía ser un pijama masculino.  
-No es necesario- dijo negando el atuendo.  
-Solo póntelo en lo que lavo y seco tu ropa- insistió la castaña.

Kyoua accedió y se cambió en la recamara de la chica, al salir se sentó a un lado de ella y comenzaron a platicar amenamente. Unos minutos después, Yuki se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina para preparar unos tés para así reconfortar a sus cuerpos del frio.

Tardó alrededor de unos 5 minutos en preparar los tés y al instante en que se encaminó a donde estaba Kyouya, miró que él ya estaba algo dormido recargándose en el respaldo del sofá, con la cabeza gacha.

-Are are, no puedo creer que te hayas dormido- exclamó la ojos fuego con dos tazas en las manos, las cuales dejo en la mesita de centro.  
-Bueno, descansa mi querido rey de las sombras- dijo cubriendo con una sábana el delgado cuerpo del pelinegro.

*******Mientras con Hino y Rayne*******

Se encontraban en su departamento, llegaron todos mojados y Hino se disponía a darle algo de ropa seca a su querido amigo.

-Siéntate en lo que busco algo que te pueda quedar- dijo con su voz serena de siempre, mientras entraba en su cuarto, se colocó frente a su closet, buscando algo que pudiera prestarle a Rayne.  
-Aquí esta- se dijo a si misma mientras quitaba el chancho del tubo, colocó lo que parecía ser una camisa gris y un pantalón negro en la cama, y se dirigió de nuevo a su closet para buscar algo seco para ella.

Cuando lo encontró, se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y la cerró para poderse cambiar con más tranquilidad. Al terminar abrió la puerta y con la ropa en mano caminó al sofá en el que estaba sentado Rayne.

-Ten- entregó la ropa y se sentó al lado del chico.  
-Gracias, Kaho- dijo el pelirrojo tomando la ropa, levantándose para dirigirse al baño para cambiarse ahí.

De pronto se encendió su radio con la canción de 'For You' y Hino quedó estática en aquel sofá, cuando Rayne salió del baño, miró que a Kahoko se le venían las lágrimas las cuales comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Rayne la miró con tristeza, sin saber qué hacer, de pronto reaccionó y caminó hasta donde ella estaba y trató de abrazarla, pero ella se negó, tratando de evitar sus sollozos.

-Kaho chan ¡onegai!- pidió acercando su mano para secarle las lágrimas que seguían produciéndose en sus bellos ojos miel.  
-Estoy…bien- dijo entre sollozos.

Las lágrimas se hacían más y su corazón le dolía, ¿por qué tena que recordar con esa tristeza inmensa en su pecho al rubio?, ¿por qué no podía estar feliz y tratar de olvidarse de ese sentimiento que no sería correspondido porque él quería a alguien más?, muchas preguntas sin respuestas en ese momento surgían.

-No tienes porque cargar con todo tu sola- el pelirrojo la tomó de los hombros y la jaló para poder abrazarla.

Ella se pegó en su pecho y comenzó a rodear la espalda de Rayne, aferrándose a aquel abrazo llorando con más intensidad, aun con aquella canción de fondo.

Minutos pasaron y su llanto fue disminuyendo quedándose dormida en su regazo. Rayne, la contemplaba detenidamente, pasando su mano por el sedoso cabello de la chica, pero lo que más anhelaba y no podía evitar era mirar sus labios carmesí, los cuales deseaba sentir cerca de él.

Era como algún tipo de tortura; la tenía tan cerca pero sin poder besarla como deseaba, sin poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y susurrarle una y otra vez que la amaba demasiado.

Decidió llevarla a su recamara, cargándola así entre sus brazos y encaminándose a dejarla en su cómoda cama. Acomodó las almohadas y la recostó suavemente, cubriéndola con una sábana color salmón.

Se sentó a un lado de ella, pasando sus manos por sus mejillas y después con la yema del pulgar acarició suave y lentamente sus labios.

-¿Por qué tengo que quererte de esta manera?- le cuestionó en susurro.

Fue acortando la distancia de su rostro al de ella, sus labios vibraban impacientes. Posó los suyos suavemente en los de Hino, depositando en aquel beso todos sus sentimientos por ella. Su corazón se sentía tan dichoso en ese momento que sentía que se le saldría de la emoción.

Al separarse se acercó a su oído izquierdo.

-Te amo- musitó a una corta lejanía de su oído, haciendo que la pelirroja se estremeciera inconsciente sumida en aquel dulce sueño.

*******Mientras con Kaoru******

El peli-naranja seguía buscando con cansancio algún taxi que lo llevara a casa ya que Hikaru se fue en su limosina.

-Pobre de Tono- compadecía al rubio, con lo que le sucedía con Hino.

De pronto comenzaron a venirle de nuevo esas voces a la cabeza de aquellas chicas que decían cosas, cosas que eran la causa de su broma a Yuki. Por fin un taxi le hizo la parada y subió. Ahí sentado mirando hacia fuera, comenzó a recordar.

****Flash Back*****

Unas chicas que siempre acudían al club estaban en el salón de la clase de 2-A, cotilleando mirando en dirección a la ventana.

-No puedo creer que aun saliendo con Hikaru, 'esa' no se conforme y este buscando a otro- decía una de las chicas.  
-Si, tienes razón, no se merece a Hikaru, y mira que nuestro lindo niño la quiere demasiado como para abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que ella no lo quiere- continúo otra.  
En ese momento Kaoru iba entrando al salón, ya que pronto iniciarían las clases.

-Shh ahí viene Hikaru kun- dijo la más pequeña de las chicas.

_"¿__Qué es esto?, no puedo creer que hagas esto"_ pensaba mientras giraba para evitar mirar la escena.

Tomó asiento de nuevo y minutos después todos entraron para tomar clase. La clase transcurrió con rapidez y ya era momento de ir al club.

Los gemelos en compañía de Haruhi se encaminaron a la tercera sala de música.

-Esperen, voy por Yuki- dijo el mayor de los gemelos.

El chico se acercó deprisa a Yuki y le pidió que se fueran juntos al club, ella parecía negarse mirando apenada a su novio. Hikaru parecía decirle que no había problema, regresando cabizbajo con su hermano y la castaña.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kaoru.  
-¡Ah! Yuki no viene, dice que tiene algo más importante que hacer- dijo mirando al suelo.  
-Esta bien, no la necesitamos- giró con enfado caminando a paso veloz al club.

Llegaron a la sala, y entraron para dejar sus cosas; Haruhi fue arrebata con rapidez por Roche de los brazos de los gemelos para así estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible.

Hikaru entró a la otra parte de la sala para poder cambiarse y ponerse el cosplay del día. Kaoru, con discreción, caminó hacia la ventana y divisó de nuevo a Yuki en compañía de Sakurai.

El chico con el ceño fruncido golpeó el cristal con enfado, pero giró al escuchar el llamado de su gemelo.

-Kaoru- masculló el mayor para que le hiciera caso.  
-Dime Hikaru- giró, mirando a su hermano algo nervioso y levemente sonrojado.  
-Es solo que necesito tu ayuda- pidió inclinándose, provocando una enorme carcajada en Kaoru.  
-No te burles, de verdad necesito tu ayuda- lo miró serio.  
-¿De verdad?, haber dime a quien vamos a molestar- se recargó en su hermano bofándose de su sonrojo.  
-No, de nadie, es solo que necesito que saliendo me acompañes a comprar algo para Yuki- al escuchar eso, Kaoru retiró su brazo de Hikaru, el cual lo miró extrañado.  
-¡Ah!, claro, pero ¿para qué le compraras algo?- dijo forzando su sonrisa.  
-Es que ya cumpliremos 5 meses y pues no sé que darle, así que necesito tu ayuda para saber que le puedo dar. Sabes que es mi primer novia y aun soy inexperto en esto de dar obsequios- tomó de los hombros a su hermano para que notara de que de verdad necesitaba su ayuda.  
-Pero, ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Haruhi?, ella es chica y debería de saber lo que le gusta a las chicas de hoy- dio como opción para no tener que mirar a su hermano muy animado por Yuki,

*****Fin del flash back******

Cuando llegó a su mansión bajó del taxi pagando la cuota del viaje.  
Pasó por todo el jardín caminando con tranquilidad y entró por la puerta principal de la mansión, al percatarse de que Hikaru estaba en el sofá recostando alzando sus brazos sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una foto, solo se detuvo al escuchar lo que decía.

-¿Por qué Yuki?, ¿qué no notaste que ya me enamore de ti?- se repetía mirando la fotografía con tristeza.

_"Hikaru has malentendido las cosas, quizás Yuki no sale con nadie y tal vez ella también te está empezando a amar"_ pensó tratando de dar consuelo a su hermano desde lejos.

La verdad para Kaoru era difícil imaginarse que Yuki no quería a su hermano, eso pudo verificarlo al mirar que Yuki casi rompía en llanto en cuanto Hikaru le gritaba que terminaban por su estúpida broma, mirando con dolor su partida y quedándose ahí sin poder reaccionar y poderle decir nada más que lo estaba malinterpretando.

_"Quizás yo fui el tonto y complique y confundí las cosas" _penso encaminandose a su habitacion.

-¿Por qué Yuki?- cuestionó Hikaru de nuevo mirando la foto.

Aquella que había sido su primera foto con Yuki en aquel parque de diversiones, tomados de la mano y con dos eskimos en las manos libres.

-Tono tiene razón, el ir a tu primera cita al parque de diversiones es una maldición- rio con tristeza incorporándose del sofá.

Caminó a su habitación y al entrar cerró su puerta con seguro, quería evitar la visita nocturna de su hermano. Destendió su cama y se recostó para posteriormente dormir, aunque fue sin la presencia de su hermano cerca de él, enredándolo con sus brazos.  
Para todos fue cayendo la noche y cada uno de los chicos del club se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente.

Haruhi en su habitación y el rey del host en el suelo a lado de ella; Yuki en su departamento, durmiendo en su cuarto y Kyouya durmiendo profundamente en su cómodo sofá; Hino dormida profundamente, pero aun con aquella tristeza en su interior, a su lado recostado ligeramente sobre su pecho estaba Rayne, quien escuchaba sus latidos los cuales le serenaba el alma hasta hacerlo perderse en un tranquilizante sueño: Kaoru y Hikaru respectivamente en sus habitaciones, sufriendo cada uno por la ausencia del otro.

Cada uno de los chicos había vivido algo diferente ese día, ciertamente no había sido un buen día para nadie, pero, quizás eso era solo un juego del destino por el cual estaban unidos todos. Tal vez algo les aguardaba, y por ese motivo tenían que vivir esas experiencias, para así poder llegar a alcanzar la meta.

Si, el destino les aguardaba algo que ellos no olvidarían y recordarían con cariño.  
Al día siguiente todos se alistaron para asistir a sus respectivas clases.

La mañana no fue fácil para Kaoru, desayunó solo en el gran comedor, porque Hikaru había decidido no desayunar en casa e irse un poco más temprano al instituto.

-Joven, su auto está listo- anunció uno de los sirvientes de los Hiitachin.  
-Gracias- se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la salida, en donde le fueron entregadas sus cosas para poder irse sin contratiempos.

Subió al auto y al cerrar la puerta de éste se dispuso a observar por encima del cristal, pasaron los minutos y Kaoru no se percató que al frente de su asiento estaba un papel doblado, al verlo lo tomó entre en sus manos y lo abrió lentamente leyendo su contenido.

_"Kaoru no te odio porque eres mi hermano y claro está que no puedo hacerlo, aunque sea que me engañes con Yuki, verlos en ese restaurante me dolió bastante y no creo que por el momento los pueda perdonar a ella y a ti. Sólo lo que no puedo evitar es que amo a Yuki y me habría fascinado que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí. Cuando la conocí pensé que sería una escapatoria para lo que sentía por Haruhi, la cual sabía que iba ser imposible alcanzar. Yuki fue como mi salvación, y lo que comenzamos a vivir después de que le di aquel beso fue estupendo, quizás ustedes se quieren y yo no me interpondré en su camino así que, si quieres salir con ella, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero no me pidas que los apoye ya que tú más que nadie lo sabes, la amo, no me imaginé decir esto a otra persona, pero la dejaré a tú cuidado, quiérela como solo tú sabrás hacerlo"._

_"Sabes que en este momento me invade la rabia y la tristeza y será muy difícil para mí verlos juntos así que te pido que nunca se vean en mi presencia y nunca me cuentes de lo que viven juntos porque honestamente no creo poder aguantar eso aunque sepa que es tu felicidad"._

_"Te echaré de menos en mi cama, revolcándote y enredándote en mí, pero este es un buen momento para dejar de hacer las cosas de siempre y madurar. Sé que esto que escribo es algo estúpido, pero espero entiendas, no quiero que me veas llorar por la persona que amo y que saldrá contigo"._

_"No puedo desearles la felicidad, porque sé que no vendrá del fondo de mi corazón, solo puedo desearte que no te hagan lo mismo que a mí"._

_"Adiós Kaoru"_

El menor de los Hitachiin arrugó entre sus manos el papel, ¿cómo es que su hermano podía escribir todo aquello, si lo que había hecho Kaoru era para comprobar el cariño de Yuki por él?, sabía que todo lo que estaba en aquel papel era la tristeza de la perdida de Yuki.

-¿Hikaru, eres idiota?- cuestionó mirando al suelo y dejando caer unas pequeñas lagrimas de rabia.

Por otra parte Hikaru iba distraído y desganado caminando por los pasillos; no tenía sentido para él ya ir a la escuela, se sentía triste y engañado por todos. ¿Qué haría en el club cuando tuviera que volver a ver a Yuki y a su gemelo?, no podía evitarlos mucho tiempo.

Hino también iba algo distraída caminando por el mismo pasillo que el pelinaranja, mirando a la nada, quería evitar sentirse triste, pero era inevitable, a cada instante recordaba con dolor dentro de ella a ese rubio de ojos azules brillantes.

Los dos chicos chocaron entre ellos cayendo al suelo.

- Ita ita - se quejó el gemelo aun con los ojos cerrados. -Gomen gomen- acudió a su rescate tan rápido como pudo. - No, estoy bien- alzó el semblante y miró el rostro preocupado de Kahoko. -Hino chan, hola- saludo el chico levantándose con rapidez del suel. -Hola Hikaru kun, ¿vas al club?- cuestionó ella. -¡Eh!, no, solo voy al salón- dijo rascando su nuca. -Pero el salón está del lado contrario- dijo la pelirroja señalando el otro lado del pasillo, a lo que Hikaru rió nervioso -si vas a clase, vamos ya que pienso tomar lectura- dejó de señalar y se posicionó a lado del Hiitachin. -Si tienes razón- comenzaron a caminar hacia su salón.

De pronto comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Hino con aquella canción que le hacía recordar a Tamaki. Miró la pantalla de su celular y para su sorpresa era Tamaki quien le hablaba, su corazón comenzó a acelerársele, Hikaru miró con curiosidad la pantalla percatándose de que era una llamada de Tono.

Hino abrió el teléfono y presionó el botón de desviar llamada, mirando para todos lados para evitar que la tristeza la invadiera de nuevo.

-Hino chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el ojos de miel con preocupación al mirar la reacción de la pelirroja. -Eh…si, estoy bien, vamos a clase- dijo tomando del brazo al chico y encaminándose juntos al salón de 2-A.

Cuando llegaron ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en espera del profesor, al igual que su hermano y la castaña.

-Hola Haruhi- saludo apenado Hikaru. -No te preocupes, no sucede nada de lo que tengas que disculparte, te entiendo- dijo posando su mano en su brazo en señal de que no había problema alguno. -Hikaru- pronunció Kaoru desde atrás de Haruhi, pero solo fue ignorado una vez más por su hermano.

Haruhi leyó lo que Hikaru había escrito para su hermano, comprendiendo como se sentía, todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y a ella misma, era como algún tipo de prueba para reforzar todos esos sentimientos y emociones que tenían todos.

Llegó su profesor y todos en el salón tomaron asiento, las horas pasaron lentamente y el ambiente entre los gemelos no cambiaba, ni empeoraba ni mejoraba.

El momento de que culminaran las clases había llegado y era hora de ir al host club.

-Hino, ¿no vas al club?- preguntó Hikaru parado en la entrada del salón.

-Eh… no gracias- contestó ella con una gotita cayéndole por la frente.

-Ah, ya veo- comentó él.

-Bueno me voy antes- se dirigió a Haruhi.

-Hikaru, espera- pidió su hermano, se sentía fatal por todo eso, ser ignorado dolía y dolía mucho, y más si se trataba de su inseparable hermano.

-Bueno vamos también al club- dijo Haruhi caminando hacia la puerta, Kaoru solo asintió.

Al caminar entre los pasillos, Haruhi pudo visualizar a Kyouya caminado distraído con cuaderno de notas en mano, le parecía ver algo que antes no había visto, según ella, Kyouya parecía perdido en otro tipo de espacio, en donde solo se le podía observar a él y a nadie más.

Sintió de nuevo ese vacio invadiendo su pecho, sabía que a él solo lo podía contemplar desde lo lejano, que nunca sabría que era lo que pasaba por su mente, sabía que no conocería lo que había más allá de sus ojos tsites.

Recordó la calidez de ese abrazo en Okinawa, como deseaba sentir de nuevo su calor cerca de ella, ese aroma que emanaba, y las sensaciones que provocó en ese instante, abriéndole los ojos acerca de sus sentimientos y haciéndola reconocer que por quien sentía algo era por él.

¿Por qué lo quería de esa forma?, ¿por qué no podía decir lo que provocaba en ella?, ¿por qué no solo le decía que estaba enamorada de él sin remedio alguno?.

Muchas interrogantes para Fujioka en su pequeño ensimismamiento. Pero de algo si estaba segura, sus sentimientos por el rey de las sombras no serian correspondidos, al menos ella no viviría esa parte del enamoramiento como solían decir sus compañeras de clase.

Haruhi lo miraba sin poder evitar hacerlo, Kyouya giró y miró los grandes ojos marrones que lo miraban atentos, se sintió extraño, su corazón comenzó a estremecerse, no podía evitarlo, sus sentimientos por ella se estaban incrementando, pero para él no habría mas que mirarla de lejos sin decir y hacer nada. Ya no huiría de lo que sentía, pero no pensaba decirle por ningún motivo lo que sentía por ella, ya que sabía que Haruhi aun salía con Roche.

No podría decírselo sabiendo que salía con él, lo envidiaba, porque él disfrutaba besando los labios carmesí de la bajita, estrecharla entre sus brazos, el poder grabar su aroma en su memoria.

-Hola Kyouya sempai - saludó el gemelo un poco triste.

-¡Ah!, hola Kaoru, me entere de lo que paso entre tu gemelo y Yuki- dijo ajustando sus lentes y tratando de evitar mirar a Haruhi.

-Si, pero - se detuvo mirando a Haruhi. - ¿por qué no se saludan ustedes dos?- los dos se miraron de soslayo.

Formándose un leve, pero muy leve sonrojo en Kyouya y en Haruhi solo una gotita rodando por su frente.

La atmosfera que sentía alrededor de ellos no era tensa, solo incomoda.

Haruhi miró al frente y divisó a Roche quien parecía distraído, al llegar hasta donde estaba ella la miró con demasiada tristeza en su interior.

-Ah, hola Kaoru- saludo mirando al pelinaranja.

-Hola Haruhi- dijo con dolor en la voz, mirando los grandes ojos marrones de la castaña.

-Hola Roche, ¡eh!, ¿cómo estas?- cuestionó recordando lo sucedido el día anterior.

-¡Eh! … ano estoy bien no te preocupes por eso- dijo con una risa de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué paso ayer entre ustedes?- preguntó el ojos de miel mirando con sospecha a los dos chicos.

Los dos se miraron con duda, a Kyouya, que estaba al lado de Kaoru, le pareció extraña la reacción de los ellos.

-¡Eh!, Haruhi necesito hablar contigo- dijo Roche tomando con rapidez de la mano a Haruhi llevándosela al otro lado del pasillo en donde el pelimorado paró.

Kaoru y Kyouya los miraron con un dejo de sorpresa por su reacción, el pelinegro solo ajustó sus lentes y giró para irse al club.

Pensó solo por un instante que había un problema entre ellos y habría una pisca de esperanza pero al mirar que aun Roche la trataba como su novia eliminó en automático la idea de una ruptura entre ellos.

-Kyouya sempai, espérame- pidió el de ojos miel, caminando atrás del de lentes.

-Roche, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó la chica mirando directo a los orbes de Roche.

-Haruhi, me voy a ir a Inglaterra, mis padres están ahora allá y me han pedido que vaya con ellos- dijo sin desviar la mirada.

-Y ¿qué harás?- aunque hubiesen terminado a Haruhi no le dejaron de interesar las cosas que le pasaran a Roche.-Iré con ellos, pero…- dijo tomando entre sus brazos a Haruhi.-no quiero dejar de verte aunque ya no haya nada entre nosotros- dijo abrazándola con más fuerza.

Kyouya giró solo un instante y divisó la escena, claro estaba que no había problema alguno entre ellos, todo permanecía como debía de ser. Y así seguiría sin ningún cambio, así que giró y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, siguió con su camino.

-No sé qué decirte- dijo apenada, por primera vez no tenía ni idea de que hacer en ese momento.

-Bueno, vayamos al club- el pelimorado se separó de ella y comenzó a encaminarse al host.

Todos debían acudir ya que se acercaba la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tamaki y la celebración de que Haruhi llevaba un año con ellos. Quizás esa fiesta haría que se arreglaran muchas situaciones, buenas consecuencias vendrían junto con ella y ya no habría situaciones sin resolverse.

* * *

N/A: Waaa espero y les haya gustado este cpai que si esta muy extendido, genial espero sus reviews, de nuevo les repito que son muy importantes para este fic.

Cuidense y recuerdes que estimo mucho que se pasen a leer este fic, gracias por ello, es muy importante eso para mi. sAy0 ^^.

Asi, algo mas. Gracias a Aire por ser mi editora en este capi, gracias Aire fue gracias a ti que este capi esta bien escrito jaja n_n


	15. La Casa de los espejos: Primera parte

**Lo siento, se que no hay perdon por lo que me he tardado, pero tuve un pequeño problema con las ideas, todas se revolvieron, me estanque en esta historia y no sabia como continuarla, pero he aqui este capi que surgio de una buena idea de las tantas que tengo y la hice en un día, casi un logro para mis dedos que se cansaron de escribir y corregir jajaja xd.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capi y espero que sigan apoyandome con esta historia que no le falta mucho por acabar, uy ha sido algo muy genial y bonito para mi, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alentaron y gracias a ellos esta este capi, por ustedes ^^**

**Disclaimer: OHSHC no me peretenece sino a Hattori Bisco , que ha terminado el sagrado manga que esta muy bueno; Roche y HIno pertencen a Koei.**

**-dialogo-**

**"pensamiento" **

**narracion **

**(NA dentro de la historia)**

**Sumando amores**

**15.- La Casa de los espejos: Primera parte**

**

* * *

**

Las grandes puertas de aquella tercera sala de música se abrieron. Las clientas estaban eufóricas por la próxima fiesta que se realizaría por el cumpleaños de Tamaki y el aniversario de Haruhi en el club.

King, como siempre, en compaña del 70% de las chicas, que le cuestionaban acerca de los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

Aquella fiesta traería bastantes cosas escondidas, pero nadie se las esperaba.

Haruhi continuaba en su rutina de servir té a los clientas presentes en su mesa, platicando acerca de los trabajos que realizaría el club después de la fiesta.

Hikaru y Kaoru seguían distantes aun en presencia de las chicas, que notaron al instante que había un conflicto entre los chicos.

Roche al igual que todos con sus respectivas clientas hablando de sus planes a futuro y de lo feliz que estaba por la próxima fiesta, claro fingía que no había ninguna tristeza en su corazón para poder atender de la mejor manera a las pequeñas doncellas.

Kyouya con aquella sonrisa fingida en su rostro, seguía promocionando las revistas que tenían impresas las fotos de los miembros del club.

El tiempo quizás era el peor enemigo de las clientas, ya que seguía transcurriendo haciendo que llegara la hora de terminar la sesión del club de ese día.

Las chicas salieron una a una despidiéndose con tristeza de los host. Todas se fueron y cada quien se alojo en su espacio favorito dentro de la sala.

Reino el silencio, pero poco después Roche se puso de pie, parecía que tenia algo importante que anunciar.

-Chicos- llamo para que le prestaran atención.

-¿Qué sucede Roche?- pregunto mirando con sorpresa el rubio.

-Necesito anunciarles algo importante- miro triste al suelo, quizás no era una noticia tan buena para él.

-Gomen, yo no puedo quedarme necesito ir a otro lugar, así que… si me disculpan- dijo el mayor de los gemelos levantándose y caminando en dirección a la salida.

-Hikaru-kun, por favor espera, necesito que todos estén reunidos.

-Si es algo importante, quizás puedas decírmelo después sempai- parecía triste, tratando de escapar de la compañía de su hermano, aun estaba dolió, era algo muy claro.

Trataba de eliminar aquel dolor de su corazón, pero al ver a su gemelo se hacia más presente, no tenía ni idea de a donde ir, extraña demasiado la presencia de Yuki cerca de él, el olor de su cabello y aquel perfume que embriagaba sus sentidos, pero no más, debía según él respetar los sentimientos que ella tenía.

-¡Hikaru espera!- exclamo con la voz temblorosa el menor de los gemelos.

Todos miraron a Kaoru que parecía demasiado triste por aquel conflicto con su hermano, de verdad se lamentaba lo sucedido aquel día, creía que si no hubiera hecho aquella broma entupida, las cosas no estarían como ahora.

-No puedo más tratare de hablar con él- se levanto con rapidez del sofá y casi corriendo salio de la sala.

-¡Kaoru-kun!- de nuevo alguien se iba, no veía el como podía decirles sobre aquella decisión que ya estaba bien tomada.

-Creo que es algo imposible, Haruhi…- dirigió su mirada a la castaña que estaba atenta a lo que sucedía.

-¿puedo acompañarte a casa y hablar contigo?- cuestiono mirándola con tristeza.

Sabía que ya nada regresaría como al principio pero era inevitable sentir algo por ella, sus sentimientos no cambiaron de la noche a la mañana, recordaba con dolor el sabor de los labios carmesí de la chica.

-Claro, bueno sempai nos vemos mañana- se despido del rubio y tomo su maletín.

-Pero, ¿no tenías algo que decirnos?-cuestiono con un dejo de sorpresa.

-Lo siento, pero necesito que todos estén juntos, quizás después lo pueda decir- dijo alzando la mano en son de despedida.

-Adiós kyouya-sem…- trato de despedirse pero parecía formarse un nudo en su garganta, forzándola a desaparecer lo más rápido de ahí.

Tamaki miro de reojo a Kyouya que parecía impenetrable con la vista puesta al ordenador, moviendo sus manos en coordinación para escribir algo que no tenía ni idea de que era.

-¡Ah!, no puedo creer que todos quieran irse, Mamá nuestro hijos están en conflicto- trato de hacer una platica cualquiera con el peli-negro

-solo déjalos crecer- continuo escribir sin apartar su vista.

-¡Kyouya! No lo digas de esa forma, debemos de ayudarlos a arreglar esto- dijo acercándose a él.

-quieres ayudar a los demás, pero ni siquiera has arreglado tus problemas dijo con indiferencia tratando de hacer entendiera a King que él también tenía problemas.

-¡Lo se!, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, pero…- bajo la vista. – quiero verla, pero parece que ella a mi no- dijo con tristeza.

-Eso es algo que tu no sabes, si te importa deberías de buscarla y tratar de arreglar este embrollo- era extraño escuchar eso por parte del rey de las sombras, haciendo que Tamaki se sorprendiera por aquellas palabras que salían de sus labios.

Quizás era su imaginación, pero Kyouya estaba tratando de darle una opinión, y eso era demasiado extraño en él, talvez la falta de luz solar lo estaba provocando.

-Pero, ella esta saliendo con alguien y desde aquella vez que vi a aquel chico me estado evadiendo, no quiero dejar de verla- dijo sentándose en la misma mesa del de lentes.

-Tu razón es demasiado tonta-miro solo unos segundos a su mejor amigo.

-No quiero dejar de verla, siento que eso sería algo como renunciar a mis sentamientos- se levanto posándose atrás del chico.- y eso ni siquiera tú puedes hacerlo.- dijo dando en una tecla del portátil invadiendo a la pantalla de fotos de todo el club, pero en especial de él con la bajita en aquella feria.

-no me vengas con esas cosas, ni siquiera tu puedes dejar de amar a Haruhi, teniendo en cuenta que ella quiere a Roche – mintió acerca de lo que ella sentía, pero era algo que él no debía decirle sino la misma Haruhi.

-Aun recuerdas este día ¿verdad?- miro al de lentes que seguía sin decir nada.

*******Flash Back final de semestre*******

Todos los del club estaban en un parque de diversión- incluidos Honey y Mori- era quizás su último paseo juntos y querían que fuera divertido e inolvidable.

-waaaa ya quiero subirme a los juego- exclamo el alegre y lindo Honey con flores alrededor de él

-Cierto, nosotros también queremos sentir la adrenalina recorrer nuestros cuerpos- dijeron a coro los gemelos acercándose a Haruhi con negras intenciones.-

-Así, que tú subirás con nosotros- exclamaron los peli-naranja tomando de los brazos a Haruhi.

-¿ne? Hika-chan Kao-chan, ¿verdad que dejaran que yo suba con Haru-chan como despedida?- cuestiono con voz ingenua mirando a los chicos.

-¡Esperen!, yo como padre de Haruhi, digo que no autorizo que ustedes hijos del demonio se la lleven a los juegos- dijo abrazando a Haruhi quien soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Mas importante ¿Por que estoy aquí?- cuestiono mirando a los chicos.

-No me digan, se que fui arrastrada aquí contra mi voluntad- miro con pereza a los juegos, sabía que sería una tortura el estar ahí, pero quizás sería su ultima vez con Honey y Mori.

-Quiero que te subas con tu padre a todos los juegos, yo hija mía, cuidare de ti apropiadamente- dijo de nuevo abrazando a la chica.

-¡Eso es injusto Tono!, nosotros nos llevaremos a Haruhi- se lanzaron tratando de quitar de los brazos de Tamaki a la bajita.

-¡Yo quiero estar con Haru-chan!-exclamo de nuevo el pequeño Honey, al igual que los gemelos quitar a la chica del agarre de Tamaki.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Mori-sempai!- quería ser salvada, dejar de ser acosada por esos chicos tan extraños

Mori se acerco a donde ella y la levantó quitándola de los brazos de los cuatro, colocándola a un lado de Kyouya, que seguía escribiendo en su pequeño cuaderno acerca del tipo de construcción de los juegos.

Kyouya miro a Mori algo desconcertado, no entendía que trataba de decir.

-Cuídala y llévala lejos de ellos- dijo señalando a Tamaki, los gemelos y Honey

-Vayan a divertirse- encamino el moreno a los dos chicos al lado contrario de donde según habían acordado empezar.

Mori quizás sabía algo que los demás no, sabia que si Kyouya sentía algo por la castaña no lo reconocería con facilidad, que le sería un problema, pero, como el rey de las sombras solía decir, "al final puede pasar algo interesante"

Kyouya y Haruhi quedaron solos, no tenían ni idea de que decir o hacer, ya que Kyouya no era de las personas que le gustara subirse a los juegos y divertirse, y Haruhi era demasiado perezosa para hacerlo.

No se presenciaba una plática entre los chicos, era extraño quizás, ya que cuando todos los del club salían de paseo los demas eran los que hablaban de cualquier tontería y no ellos.

Siguieron caminando en círculos hasta que Haruhi se canso y hablo.

-Kyouya-sempai ¿Qué te parece si subimos a aquel juego? Es tranquilo y puedes observar todo el parque desde ahí.- dijo señalando la rueda de la fortuna.

-no esta mal, pero ¿estas segura de ir sin ellos?- en su imaginación estaba Tamaki haciendo algún tipo de berrinche por la bajita y su desaparición.

-si ¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestiono subiendo al juego.

-no, por nada en especial- entro y se sentó al frente de la castaña.

El juego comenzó a andar y los dos miraban hacia a fuera, divisando cada parte del parque. El silencio de nuevo reino entre ellos, pero no era incomodo, Kyouya se sentía extraño, era la primera que subía a un juego así de tranquilo en compañía de Haruhi, esa sensación era algo parecido a la serenidad. Era demasiado inusual sentirse así, talvez por esa ocasión estaba bien sentirla.

Después de bajar de ese juego, caminaron a la cafetería para comer algo, después fueron a la parte de juegos, Haruhi se sentía bien estaba disfrutando de la compañía del rey de las sombras, y a él no parecía incomodarle el estar jugando de esa forma en ese momento.

-Kyouya-sempai, que te parece si vamos ahí- se acercaron a un puesto que parecía ser de recuerdos.

Al final de un pasillo había un señor que los miraba de una extraña manera.

-¿Quieren tomarse una foto como recuerdo de este paseo tan agradable?- cuestiono el señor acercándose a Haruhi.

-¿Qué opinas sempai?- miro a Kyouya quien no parecía interesado.

-Ande joven, no les costara nada, ya que me han llamado la atención desde que entraron a esta tienda- dijo el señor mirando a Kyouya con duda.

-Si usted lo dice- de cierta forma el de lentes acepto.

El señor tomo su cámara y encuadro a los chicos, para él, esos dos parecían sentir algo que estaba aun escondido sin ser descubierto por las dos partes, pero al ser descubierto ese sentamiento las cosas cambiarían de cierta forma entre ellos.

El clic de la cámara sonó y aquella fotografía se grabo en el rollo. La foto salio por aquella apertura y él señor entrego a manos de Haruhi esa foto.

Se alejo con rapidez de los jóvenes. Haruhi seguía mirando con atención la foto, era la primera y quizás la ultima foto que tendría con el menor de los Ootori.

-¡Ah! Miren ahí esta mi adorada hija con su madre- exclamo el rubio desde el otro extremo del pasillo, caminando hacía ellos, Haruhi por instinto guardo la foto en su bolso para que nadie la viera.

-Que alivio que te he encontrado hija mía, ¿no sufriste por estar alejada de tu adorado padre?- abrazo a la chica frotando su cachete con el de ella.

Fujioka de nuevo soltó un suspiro de resignación, mientras los demás los miraban de manera extraña y unos cuantos de manera linda.

-¡Ah Cierto!, por aquí esta la casa de los espejos, ¿quieres ir Mamá?- cuestino Tamaki soltando sorpresivamente a Haruhi para dirigirse a Kyouya.

-Vamos, hace mucho que no vengo al este parque, y quiero verme en los espejos que hacen a mi cuerpo deforme- comento Honey muy animado tomado de la mano de Mori que tenía una idea má en su cabeza.

-Kyouya-sempai, vamos, Honey-sempai tiene razón debe ser divertido ver nuestro cuerpos deformes por la estructura de los espejos- dijeron al unísono los hermanos abrazándose.

-Solo iremos un momento sempai- dijo Haruhi compadeciéndose de los gemelos y Honey que estaban muy animados con los ojitos de cachorrito, al igual que Tamaki, y por otro lado por que de esa forma ella podría irse a casa con más rapidez para descansar.

-Esta bien, vamos- ajusto sus lentes y comenzó a caminar.

Al llegar a la casa de los espejos, todos entraron uno detrás del otro, pero Mori detuvo a Haruhi apartándola de los demás al igual que a Kyouya, quien de verdad solo iba para dejar de ser molestado por los chicos de visitar ese lugar.

-Mori-sempai, ¿sucede algo?- cuestiono inocente la castaña.

-Solo quiero tomarles una foto a ustedes dos- por fin Mori había dicho una frase completa mientras saca una cámara de su bolsillo.

(¿Como que Mori y el fotógrafo ya sospechaban algo, no?)

Enmarco a los chicos y el flash se produjo en todos los espejos, dejando a los chicos perplejos con la luz.

Al regresar del pequeño transe solo estaba en la mano izquierda de Kyouya la cámara y a su lado derecho estaba Haruhi muy desconcertada.

De nuevo estaban solos y abandonados por Mori quien regreso de inmediato con los demás saliendo del lugar. La idea de Mori era dejar que Kyouya iniciara por entender que podía ser humano, y que podía tener sentimientos por otra persona que estaba dentro de su corazón en lo más profundo, los cuales se habrían sembrado durante ese semestre.

-Takashi ¿y Haru-chan?-cuestionó el pequeño Honey, él solo lo miro formando una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

Honey entendió la pequeña indirecta que le lanzaba su primo, ya que él también creía que Kyouya debía experimentar esas sensaciones que conlleva el ser humano.

-¿Dónde esta Kyouya-sempai?- curiosearon los gemelos.

-Dijo que nos alcanzaba en la salida- indicó Honey, tratando de hacer caminar a los demás para que no interrumpieran los pocos minutos que el peli-negro estaba con la bajita.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, Kyouya y Haruhi se encontraron con los demás, parecía que había sucedido algo entre ellos, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

*******Fin del flash back********

-Kyouya- llamo el rubio

-Dime- se levanto de su asiento ajustando sus lentes, el recuerdo de aquella tarde invadía de nuevo su cabeza.

Recordaba a la perfección la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al estar tan cerca de Haruhi después de lo sucedido en la playa, después de esa tarde todo sentimiento se hizo presente en el.

-Me gustaría hacer la fiesta en ese parque como lo habíamos sugerido los gemelos y yo- dijo lanzándose a Kyouya.

-Es una gran idea, ahí podría invitar a Hino-chan y podría decirle lo que siento, gracias Kyouya por recordarme este lugar- mantenía al rey e las sombras entre sus brazos frotando su mejilla con la de él.

Soltó con rapidez del agarre al chico, y se fue de la sala con tremenda emoción, parecía tener una muy buena idea respecto a la fiesta y el cómo podría ayudar a su amigo con Haruhi.

* * *

**N/A: uy espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, recuerden que lo hice en un día y la verdad espero no haber tenido tremendas faltas de ortografía.**

**tenia pensado hacer este capitulo mas extenso, para compensarles por el tiempo de espera, pero jajaja debo de hacer tarea waaa que mal, seguire escribiendo se los prometo y ahhh con la inspiracion que tengo creo que les tendre la segunda parte de este capi en menos de una semana (uy espero eso)**

**cuidense mucho y espero que de verdad les haya gustado este capi. esperen la segunda parte bye bye!^^**


	16. La Casa de los espejos: Segunda parte

**Feliz año a todos, les agradesco de nuevo la espera por esta segunda tarde, y tambien les agradezco el haber leido esta historia que esta por terminar. De igual manera, espero que les guste este penultimo capitulo.**

**Discalimer: OHSHC no me pertenece, sino a Bisco Hattori, y Roche y Kahoko, pertenecen a Koei. **

**-dialogo-**

**"pensamiento" **

**Narración. **

**"dialogo pasado"**

*******flash back*****

**16. la casa de los espejos-segunda parte.**

* * *

Tamaki un gran tonto, había sido iluminado por los santos, los Ángeles y el Dios mismo; una idea surgió de su cabeza para encontrar la mejor situación para poder confesarse a Hino, y poder ayudar a sus amigos que tenían dificultades en el tan envidiado ámbito del amor, llamándose a si mismo 'Héroe' que ayudaba en su labor a Afrodita, la diosa del amor.

Caminaba con emoción hasta el pasillo que conectaba a la fuente central del Instituto, en donde casi la mayoría de chicas concurrían.

Llego a la fuente, se subió a la orilla. Debía de anunciar algo de ¿máxima importancia?, llevando consigo una alta voz.

Coloco la alta voz al nivel de su boca, respirando hondo, para anunciar lo siguiente…

-¡Chicas! ¿Pueden prestarme unos minutos de atención?- cuestiono soltando el aire, pero cuidando su tono principesco.

-Mira es Tamaki-kun – séllalo una de las chicas que se acercaban al lugar. – Parece que tiene que anunciar algo importante- comento la acompañante.

Las personas observaban de forma extraña a Tamaki, unas con sorpresa y otras tantas emocionadas, acercándose hacia donde él, ya que lo que realizaba daba curiosidad.

-Mis queridas doncellas, quiero darles un importante avisó- farfulló con el alta voz, al observar que tenía más personas reunidas en un mismo punto.

"_Esto si es bueno_" pensó mirando a las personas reunidas, embozando una maléfica sonrisa.

-Te lo dije, quizás… quizás suspenderán la fiesta, ¡No!, ¿Qué haremos si eso sucede?- dijo una chica con una gran expresión de preocupación.

-¡Ah!, ¿Qué hace Tono ahí?- exclamo el mayor de los gemelos que miraba a King desde el pasillo.

-Espero que no sea algo tonto esta vez- se dijo mientras caminaba para escuchar lo que anunciaría.

"_Claro, pero será imposible que Tono no haga algo tonto en toda su vida_" pensó metiendo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Tamaki-senpai ¡Dinos! ¿Es algo relacionado al club?- pregunto Kurekano, una chica de la clase de Haruhi, que estaba preocupada con todo ese espectáculo.

-¡Claro mi doncella!, es relacionado a la fiesta que pronto se celebrara por mi cumpleaños- aclaro, la mayoría de las chicas parecían aun más preocupadas, no querían que la fiesta fuera cancelada, habían esperado muy desesperadamente esa fecha.

-¿Qué sucede, Tono?- inquirió el peli-naranja que recién llegaba a donde Tamaki, pasando a través del tumulto.

-¡Ah Hikaru!, sube, tú también debes de saber esta noticia-indico bajando el altavoz.

-¿Qué noticia?- pregunto de nuevo al estar ya a un lado del chico narcisista. -Solo escucha- respondió mirando a su audiencia y de nuevo levantando la alta voz.

-¡Chicas!, la fiesta será en un parque de diversiones- dijo sin rodeos.

Al escuchar lo ultimó, la expresión de las chicas cambio de una cara de preocupación a una de felicidad, no esperaban que esa noticia tan importante relacionada con la festividad, fuera el que se cambiaria la ubicación, claro para ellas no era ningún problema con tal de estar con sus adorados Hosts.

-¡Eh!- exclamo el chico de ojos color miel al escuchar la noticia, mirando con sorpresa a Tamaki, ya que esa solicitud había sido rechazada por Kyouya con anterioridad.

-¡Genial!, ¿Por qué se te ocurrido cambiar la ubicación de la fiesta?- curioseó una de las clientas del rubio.

-¿Me pregunto por que?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno Chicas, sólo era eso lo que quería anunciarles- dijo bajando de donde estaba.

-Gracias por prestarme un minuto de sus adorables vidas- despidió a las muchachas.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?, ¿Esto lo autorizo Kyouya?- exclamo la castaña desde atrás, que se acerco con rapidez al irse la mayoría de las chicas.

-¡Eh!...- pensó unos segundos. -No se negó- respondió con cinismo.

-No te lo creo Tono, recuerda que nosotros habíamos sugerido antes eso, y Kyouya-senpai había descartado esa opción.- Recordó el gemelo que se posicionaba a un lado de Yuki.

-Cierto Tamaki, Kyouya dijo que no antes- alego la chica de ojos fuego. -¿Verdad Hikaru?, dile que esta vuelto loco- Pidió apoyo al gemelo. Lo tomo del brazo como solía hacer cuando había conversaciones en grupo.

King se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de la chica para con Hikaru, y al ver el rostro del gemelo, le dieron ganas de echarse a reír, pero entendía perfecto que no debía hacer eso, ni tampoco decir nada, sólo ellos debían arreglar su problema, claro con un poco de ayuda.

"_Pero… pero que esta haciendo_" pensó con el rostro semejante a un tomate.

-Yo…te creo, pero… sólo por esta vez- dijo alejándose de Yuki, que regreso a la realidad al instante. Los dos miraban al lado contrario de donde se encontraban.

Al recordar que Tamaki estaba ahí, volvieron su rostro al rubio, que no apartaba la vista de la puerta. Se percataron de que Hino, la chica del violín, estaba acompañada de un chico alto, muy sonriente en su presencia.

-¿Tono?- llamó el gemelo acercándose al rubio, sin recibir atención.

La expresión de Tamaki fue cambiando lentamente, no esperaba ver a Kahoko así de feliz; se le formaba un pequeño dolor en el pecho, sus sospechas eran demasiadas para no ser verdad.

"_Quizás si salen, tal vez lo de aquella tarde fue… fue por que lo extrañaba y… y quería verlo"_

-Que tonto eres, es imposible que tu causaras 'eso'- se reprendió al creerse esas ideas absurdas que se formaba de su cabeza desde esa tarde.

-¿Tamaki, Estas bien?- pregunto Cross, al mirar al rubio cabizbajo.

-Ya se, ahora vuelvo- dijo al ocurrírsele una gran idea.

-Yuki, ¿A dónde vas?- cuestiono al mirar a la chica correr a donde Hino.

-Déjala Tono- detuvo del brazo al oji-azul que trataba de evitar que Yuki fuera con la pelirroja.

- Esta bien- giro el cuerpo para ir al club de nuevo.

-Yo…me voy a casa, nos vemos después- musito caminando al lado contrario del chico.

Miro a Yuki hablar con Hino, sabía que trataba de ayudar a Tamaki; se sentía un poco envidiado, como deseaba que de nuevo ella se preocupara por él. De verdad que le gustaba ser consentido por Yuki.

Hikaru aun sentía dolor, tristeza, rabia en su interior, era más que claro que la extraña, pero, pensaba que aun no podía perdonarla.

-No es el momento- susurro agachando la mirada, metiendo sus frías manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón; aún se sentía traicionado por la persona que más creía amar en el mundo.

-¿Que dices Kaho-chan?, ¿Vendrás a la fiesta?- trataba de convencer a la pelirroja; Yuki tenía un plan en mente para que por fin Tamaki pudiese decirle lo que sentía, y eso conllevaba la asistencia de la chica en la fiesta.

-Yo… yo realmente quiero ir, pero…- agacho la mirada, tenía miedo, miedo de escuchar que Tamaki anunciara el que le gustaba Haruhi.

-Espero que vengas, esperare por ti el viernes en el club ¿Vale?- la violinista asintió, Yuki giro a donde estaba Tamaki y Hikaru, pero ya ninguno de los chicos estaba.

-Te veré entonces el viernes. No vemos después, Cuídate- se despidió embozando una misteriosa sonrisa, con que Hino accediera era el primer paso a su maléfico plan

(Si que todos tienen maléficos planes)

"_Con esto podré darle su regalo"_ pensó al mirar su maletín, en el que se encontraban las partituras de la pieza que había compuesto para el rubio.

Rayne sólo observaba cuidadosamente a la chica, las sonrisas que embozaba al recordar al rubio, eran muy distintas a las que a él le ofrecía. Sentimientos de amor oprimían su pecho, de verdad la quería, pero ya no esperaría más, estaba dispuesto a decirle esos sentimientos que había provocado en él durante todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

********Mientras con Haruhi y Roche********

El departamento del peli-morado parecía un desierto, la mayoría de sus cosas ya estaban en maletas, su decisión de ir a Inglaterra estaba más que tomada.

Hecho una mirada por última vez, para ver que nada se le olvidara. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando una pequeña foto muy colorida con un atardecer de fondo.

-Haruhi, ¿te quedarías con esto?- camino hasta donde la bajita y entrego el retrato de ellos dos en la playa de Okinawa.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- cuestionó mirando desconcertada la imagen.

-Por que quizás, esto- séllalo -me hará dudar de querer irme y no volverte a ver nunca- miro con tristeza directo a los grandes ojos de la chica.

-Yo… yo creo que no lo podría hacerlo- dijo con voz afligida, agachando la vista.

-¿Te vas?- cuestiono repentinamente una voz desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Kaoru ¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió mirando al menor de los gemelos un poco agitado.

-Solo responde, ¿es verdad que te vas senpai?- Roche asintió.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- se exalto, camino y tomo del cuello de la camisa al peli-morado.

-Kaoru tranquilízate- dijo la castaña tratando de quitar del agarre a Roche.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, debo de tranquilizarme- reaccionó, dando unos pequeños pasos atrás.

-Yo también lo lamento, debí decirles a todos lo de mi viaje, pero…- quedo en silencio, recordando que nadie lo dejaba decir ni una sola palabra.

-Tú, y Hikaru no me dejaron decir nada, ustedes tiene en cierta forma la culpa, no solo es mía- gripo levemente, Kaoru se encogió de brazos al darle la razón al host misterioso.

El silencio se adueño de la recamara, Kaoru sabía que no habría forma de detener a Kurusawa, él ya tenía una decisión muy analizada.

-Creo de debo irme- habló por fin el menor de los Hitachiin. -Cuídate, y… no olvides que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites- se despidió extendiendo su mano.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Kaoru, fue muy divertido pasar el tiempo en el Host Club, ojala y puedas decirle esto a los demás- apretó con ligereza la mano blanquecina del chico.

-¡Hasta pronto!- giro saliendo de la habitación.

-Creo que ya debo irme al aeropuerto- camino hasta la mesa tomando su cámara, colocándola en su cuello con ayuda de la cuerda que la rodeaba.

-Te acompañare hasta la puerta de ingreso al avión- dijo tomando una de las pequeñas maletas del chico.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te quito tiempo?- cuestiono con cierta emoción.

-No, para nada, mi papá me dijo que me despidiera de ti hasta ahí, y lamenta no poder decirte hasta luego- respondió caminando a la salida del departamento del peli-morado.

*******Minutos después en el Aeropuerto*****

Es la hora de partir, maletas, boleto de avión con destino a Inglaterra, y con sentamientos de tristeza en su corazón, todo estaba listo. Roche partiría de Japón; meses de emoción, felicidad y desamor fueron los que vivió en Tokio, junto al Host Club y su primer amor, alguien muy ingenua, inocente, tenaz, fuerte llamada Haruhi Fujioka.

-Vuelo con destino a Londres- daban aviso de que se acercaba la hora de despegar.

-Creo que debo irme- dijo mirando en la gran pantalla que el vuelo a Londres estaba a punto de partir.

-Cuídate mucho, recuerda darme aviso de cuando llegues con tus padres- despidió la bajita aún con aquella foto en su bolsillo.

Sabía que extrañaría al chico, paso demasiados momentos buenos con él, aprendiendo de una persona que conoció por un encuentro casual.

-Lo haré- dijo mirando al suelo, sus piernas temblaban, de verdad no quería dejar a Haruhi, no quería dejar de sentirla cerca con esa gran sonrisa que lo hechizo con rapidez.

-Pasajeros favor de abordar- índico la aeromoza que recibía los boletos antes de entrar al avión.

-Tengo que irme, cuídate- dio dos pasos, se detuvo al instante, giro con rapidez y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la poseedora de los grandes ojos marrón, posando sus labios en los de ella.

Cada que hacía algo de ese estilo, ella quedaba estática, con sus ojos como unos grandes platos.

-Te Amo- se separo y corrió entrando deprisa al pasillo, se recargo levemente en la pared, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

De verdad la amaba, pero ella sentía amor por Kyouya y no por él, cierto la verdad siempre dolía, pero nadie podría negarla.

Haruhi aun permanecía quieta con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, su sorpresa había sido mucha, no esperaba sentir de nuevo esos labios, no quería hacer sufrir a ese chico de ojos color miel, pero como lo dijo su padre. _"en la vida no puedes pasar sin lastimar a nadie, eso es inevitable"._

Esas palabras eran muy ciertas, ya que cuando ella despedía a Roche, el reflejo de unas gafas se alejaban al presenciar aquel beso inesperadamente. Kyouya sabía todo sobre el viaje de Roche y esperaba poder agradecer su tiempo en el club, pero… no esperaba ver una escena de ese tipo. Sus sospechas estaban más que aclaradas, Haruhi nunca terminó su relación como se lo hizo pensar Tamaki, era imposible que se despidieran de tal forma si no hubiese aun algo entre ellos.

Haruhi no estaba enterada de que inconscientemente había lastima no a una, sino a dos personas y a la segunda a la cual quería tanto.

Regreso a casa, caminando por las calles que estaban iluminadas por faroles y principalmente por una gran luna, también por un viento suave, frió que recorrió su rostro ligeramente. El día estaba por terminar, claro estaba que las despedidas eran algo con lo que a nadie le gustaba lidiar.

***********En el departamento de Kahoko *************

El clima de esa noche era un poco bajo, los arboles se movían gracias a los vientos que soplaban en las calles.

Kahoko en compañía de Rayne, se encontraba en su apartamento, en el suelo de su sala. Ella seguía con su práctica. Quería que la pieza que había escrito fuera bella al momento de ser escuchada. Sus dedos estaban cubiertos de curitas, la fricción de las cuerdas era dolorosa si se llevaban días ensañando sin descanso.

De nuevo bajo el violin de su hombro colocándolo en sus piernas, miro a la nada, de nuevo la tristeza la envolvía ciegamente. Imágenes de Tamaki invadieron su cabeza, pero, nada podía hacer, su amor no era correspondido y ya estaba decidida a resignarse después de tocar aquella pieza en la fiesta del rubio.

No obstante, sabía que sus sentimientos tardarían en desvanecerse, pero podría luchar para no sentirse de nuevo triste.

Seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras que el pelirrojo la observaba atentamente, estaba preocupado, no sabía si decirle lo que sentía de una buena vez, o esperar a que la fiesta pasara.

De pronto, dos pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la chica ojos miel, haciendo reaccionar a Rayne, él ya no quería ver a Kahoko sufrir, pero no sabía como evitar su llanto, se sentía como un pequeño niño que no podía resolver nada.

-Kaho… Tienes lista la canción ¿verdad?- cuestiono agachándose a la altura de Hino.

Era la primera vez que ella escribía una pieza de violín para alguien, y se esmeraba en ensayar cada que podía para mejorar el sonido. Rayne lo sabía perfectamente, se sentía un tonto, por que tenía en cuenta que solo podía haber hecho eso por amor.

Muchas sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo: tristeza, alegría, miedo… tantas sensaciones solo al recordar el sabor de los labios carmesí de la chica.

Tristeza, por saber que lo que él sentía no sería correspondido; Alegría, por que sabía que podía permanecer al lado de la pelirroja y apoyarla como su amigo y Miedo por que tenía en cuenta lo que conllevaba decirle lo que sentía, y poder así perder su amistad que tanto apreciaba.

-Rayne… no se si deba ir- habló sacando de sus pensamientos al chico. –Tengo miedo…siento miedo al pensar que en la fiesta dirá que le gusta Haruhi…y yo…no creo ser tan fuerte para escucharlo- dijo con un hilo de voz.

El de ojos verdes la abrazo, no quería verla sufrir, no más; se repetiría muchas veces eso, no quería que una persona como Hino sufriera por un amor no correspondido.

"_Debes decirle Rayne"_ se aconsejo mentalmente mientras mantenía a la chica entre sus brazos.

-Kaho- separó a la chica de él. -Ya no quiero verte en este estado- seco las lágrimas de la violinista.

-Pero… no puedo evitarlo- miro con los ojos llorosos a su mejor amigo.

-Lo se, pero…- se detuvo analizó por ultima vez lo que estaba apunto de decirle a su amiga. Las palabras murieron en segundo, pero después habló.

-Pero, yo te quiero y no quiero verte sufrir por alguien más- por fin lo había dicho, no quería mirar la reacción de la chica, tenía miedo, el mismo miedo que ella sentía con lo de Tamaki.

-Yo también te quiero y te agradezco que sigas siendo mi amigo, me has apoyado tanto y… y sin ti aquí me sentiría sola- dijo agachando la vista.

"_Lo has confundido"_ pensó al escuchar lo que había dicho Hino.

-Kaho yo… yo…- el miedo recorría todo su cuerpo. –Yo te amo- la chica se sorprendió bastante con aquellas palabras.

-Yo te amo desde hace mucho, he sentido esto desde que te conocí- reconoció frente a la violinista que seguía anonadada.

-Rayne… yo… yo lo lamento- las lágrimas se presentaban, no quería lastimar al que por mucho tiempo fue su amigo, no quería que él sintiera lo que ella sentía con lo de Souo.

-No lo lamentes, he sido yo el que se enamoro como un tonto, no tú, por favor no lo lamentes por que se que yo nunca besare estos labios- dijo tocando los labios de la chica con la lleva del pulgar.

-Debo irme, no puedo permanecer a tu lado si siento algo por ti- se levanto de donde estaba y camino con rapidez a la puerta.

-Kaho… yo solo quiero que vuelvas a sonreír- salio del apartamento al decir aquellas palabras que reflejaban la verdad, desde que había regresado a Tokio para estar con ella, ya no eran tan constantes sus sonrisas, sino sus lágrimas.

Él tenía razón, desde que había conocido a Tamaki Souo, sólo había llorado con más frecuencia; si que el amor era un problema con lo que muchas personas se enfrentaban, cada una tratando de ganar la batalla, para poder luchar contra el 'amor', que hacía de las suyas haciendo y deshaciendo emociones y sentimientos.

Los días siguieron; en el club Tamaki tanto Hikaru estaban sorprendidos por la pronta despedida de Roche; Hino seguía con sus ensayos, y Yuki trataban de seguir luchando para arreglar el asunto con Hikaru y mejorar su plan para con Tamaki y Kahoko.

Kyouya tanto como Haruhi se evitaban, seguían con la rutina que no cambio en los últimos días.

Kaoru aun sufría con la separación de Hikaru y sus constantes rechazos tanto en su casa como en clases y en el club.

Tamaki, nervioso, ansioso, seguía planeando lo que sucedería en el parque de diversiones el tan próximo viernes por la mañana.

*******************Viernes finalmente******************

El sol radiante, el cielo despejado y un excelente clima eran los componentes perfectos para un día de diversión, emoción en el parque. Todos esperaron ansioso por dichoso día, y no era sorpresa, ya que todo había sido organizado por el tan renombrado Host Club.

Yuki espero con ansias el día para poder ayudar a Tamaki con Kahoko, a la cual había esperado en el club esa mañana para ir juntas al parque que era de su familia.

El club había llegado también por su parte en el helicóptero de la familia Souo, y los demás habían llegado con ayuda de sus chóferes.

También algunos chicos de distintas clases habían asistido, la mayoría de los alumnos de Ouran, estaban ahí; era obvio que el día de diversión no estaba reservado sólo para las chicas, clientas del Host Club.

El helicóptero arribo, siendo el rubio el primero en bajar. Llevaba consigo aquellos lentes de sol que protegían a sus ojos del color del cielo, sus jeans azules, y su chaqueta negra de diseñador.

La mayoría de las chicas estaban embelesadas, Kahoko lo miro sin apartar la vista desde atrás. El rubio hecho una mirada general, percatándose de la presencia de la pelirroja.

"_De verdad vino" _pensó con emoción apartando la mirada de ella. _"Se ve muy linda"_ dio un cumplido mentalmente al mirar que la pelirroja iba con el conjunto de la tarde en la que la encontró cerca del complejo de departamentos en los que Fujioka vivía.

-¡Buenos Días- dijo con voz muy animada.

-¡Buenos Días!- respondieron el saludo una mayoría de chicas.

-Tamaki-senpai, y ¿Haruhi-kun y los demás?- cuestiono Kurekano.

-¡Eh!... – pensó – aún en el helicóptero- dijo mirando de soslayo a los gemelos en silencio, al igual que Haruhi y su mejor amigo.

De Pronto la puerta del helicóptero se abrió dejando salir por ella a Kyouya y Hikaru.

Los latidos de Yuki, inconscientemente se aceleraron, era muy tonto para ella que tal reacción ocurriera, pero, quizás era la prueba de que aún le emocionaba ver a Hikaru con una expresión que sólo podía ella notar.

"_Se ve muy bien, siempre decía que esa camisa se la había traído su madre de París"_

Pensó al mirar que llevaba su camisa color azul con gris, y sus jeans azules tono oscuro.

-¡Adelante! ¡Ve!, debes decirle lo que sientes- aconsejo una chica detrás de Yuki y Kahoko.

-Pero, tengo miedo, es Kaoru así que no se como decirle- habló con voz nerviosa, una de las clientas de los gemelos. La expresión de Yuki cambio, ellos tenían razón, muy escasas eran las personas que los distinguían.

-Por fin comprendo tu dolor Hikaru- dijo sólo prestándole atención al mayor de los gemelos, que saluda muy sonriente a las chicas que se acercaban a él.

-Kyouya, ahí esta Hino-chan ¿Qué hago?- le pregunto a su mejor amigo muy preocupado, nervioso y emocionado.

-Sólo has lo que quieras hacer- dijo alejándose de él para pararse enfrente de las chicas y decirles el itinerario de ese día.

-Buenos Días Chicas, lamento el retraso del Club- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, claro siempre fingida, movida por los beneficios.

-Disculpen, ahora mismo les diré el itinerario de hoy- aviso sacando su pequeño cuaderno de notas.

-En primer lugar a partir de ahora pueden disfrutar de su tiempo con quien gusten- la expresión de las chicas cambio, la mayoría de ellas estaban muy alegres.

-Esta claro que estarán con el Host de su preferencia, por el tiempo de siempre- Las chicas estaban demasiado emocionadas para negarse a esa organización.

-Después habrá dos horas libres a partir de las 5:00, que es a la hora que normalmente cierra el Host Club; Y finalmente a las 7:00 se les espera aquí para servir el banquete y culminar con tan esperado vals- Cerró el cuaderno y ajusto los lentes.

-Así que chicas pueden ir con su Host preferido- indicó Tamaki al bajar por fin Haruhi y Kaoru del helicóptero.

La expresión de las clientas y de los chicos era indescriptible al ver como iba vestida Haruhi.

Sus tan acostumbrados Jeans, acompañados de su camisa café de tirante por encima su camisón rosa.

-Te ves muy lindo con ropas de chica Haruhi-kun- dijo Renge al ver el que todos quedaban en silencio.

-Cierto, cierto, te ves muy lindo- todos decían lo mismo. Kahoko estaba muy nerviosa, pues creían que eso era un paso para confesar que Haruhi era chica, y que Tamaki anunciara que quería salir con ella.

Haruhi recordó de nuevo el cuando estuvo en aquel parque a final del semestre, y lo que ocurrió en la casa de los espejos, entre ella y Kyouya.

"_Tal vez Kyouya-senpai, no recuerda nada" _se sintió un poco tonta, por ser la única que recordaba 'aquello', ya que era irrelevante.

Pero la castaña se equivocaba, ya que desde que habían llegado, Ootori no había dejado de pensar en 'aquello'.

-Gracias chicas, nos vamos- se acerco a sus clientas al mirar que las demás se apartaban para ir a divertirse con los Host y con los chicos.

-Vamos Hino-chan- indicó Yuki, al ver a todos caminar.

-Kaoru- llamó la castaña.

Hikaru se sobresalto un poco sin darlo a notar, pero de inmediato se fue con las chicas que lo solicitaban.

-Tienes 'eso' ¿verdad?- cuestiono al ver el sobre en la mano del chico.

-Si- respondió, entregando a manos de Kahoko el sobre blanco.

-Esto…-miro el sobre en sus manos.

-Esto lo a mandado Tono para ti- dijo tratando de esconder la sonrisa en sus labios.

-No, no lo quiero- negó entregando el sobre de nuevo al menor de los gemelos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- cuestiono un tanto sorprendido.

"_Por que tengo miedo"_ pensó al imaginarse que sería una petición de Tamaki para poder anunciar lo de Haruhi.

-Tómalo Hino-chan, lo ha mandado Tamaki para ti- insistió la chica de ojos fuego.

-Pero…

-Tómalo y léelo- insistió Yuki dándole el sobre a Kahoko.

La violinista se sorprendió un poco, pero al final lo acepto y lo abrió, leyendo atentamente lo que estaba escrito.

"_Hola Hino-chan._

_Hace mucho que no te llamaba de esta manera, pero espero que estés bien. Yo lo estoy._

_Sólo espero que la petición que te haré no sea una molestia para ti._

_Por favor ven a las 5:00 a la rueda de la fortuna. Te esperare."_

Dobló la hoja metiéndola en su maletín; no se imaginaba esa petición, pero creía que debería de tener relación con la confesión de Tamaki para con Fujioka.

-Hino-chan, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto con una gotita en la cabeza al mirar la expresión de Kahoko.

Yuki esperaba que su plan no fallara, esa carta había sido escrita por ella con la ayuda de Kaoru, Sólo que habían escrito dos cartas en vez de una. La de Tamaki para Kahoko y la de Kahoko para Tamaki, con la misma petición.

Kaoru se quedo con ellas durante un tiempo; él ya se había encargado de entregar la carta al rubio, pero la emoción que emanaba era demasiada que hasta a él lo asustaba.

Todos estaban divirtiéndose, Kyouya estaba con sus clientas de siempre en la cafetería del parque; Hikaru con sus compañeras de clase, pero sin Kaoru, ya que él seguía con Yuki y Kahoko; Haruhi seguía con Kurekano y con Renge, que sospechaba de lo que estaba ocurriendo y Tamaki más impaciente que nada, muy emocionado esperando que los minutos pasaron con más rapidez.

Los segundos, minutos y horas pasaron como el agua en los ríos, con calma y timidez. La hora que tanto había esperado Tamaki había llegado. En cuanto dieron las 5:00 se separó de sus clientas, para correr a la rueda de la fortuna y esperar a Hino.

Al igual que Souo, Kahoko se apresuro a ir sola a la rueda de la fortuna, caminaba con miedo, pero con rapidez, ya que deseaba ver al oji-azul.

Cuando llegó sólo vio a Hikaru parado enfrente de la puerta que daba a las cabinas.

-¡Ah!, Hino-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono con sorpresa.

-Espero a Tamaki-senpai, me ha mandado esto- mostró la carta al de ojos color miel, quien cambio la expresión en respuesta de sorpresa.

La carta estaba escrita con la letra de Yuki, que muy bien se había memorizado, esos trazos precisos y delgados no podían ser de nadie más que de Cross.

Captando con rapidez el plan que tramaba, entrego la hoja a la pelirroja.

-Ah… ya recuerdo, Tono me dijo que entraras a la cabina- dijo abriendo la pequeña puerta para que entrara Hino.

-Pero…- insistió, no quería entrar al juego.

-Espera aquí- cerro la puerta y giro, dándose cuenta de que Tamaki estaba muy agitado subiendo las escaleras.

-Hikaru- llamo -¿Has visto a Hino-chan?- cuestiono con el aire cortado.

-Esta Ahí- séllalo la cabina.

-Gracias- camino hasta la entrada del juego.

-Hino-chan ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto entrando a la pequeña cabina.

-Tu me mandaste esto, por eso vine- enseño al rubio en cuanto se sentó.

De pronto la cabina fue cerrada desde a fuera y el juego comenzó a andar.

-Pero… ¿Qué sucede?- miro por el cristal, divisando así a Hikaru detrás del monitor del juego muy sonriente.

-Hijo del demonio, para el juego, para el juego- gritaba pegándole al cristal lentamente.

Hikaru sólo le hizo una mueca, sacando su lengua en son de burla.

-Pero serás…- paro la frase al percibir que estaba sólo con Kahoko.

Sus nervios se pusieron a flor de piel, no esperaba terminar así y menos con Hino enfrente de él.

-Entonces… tú no mandaste esto ¿verdad?- pregunto enseñándole la hoja a Hino que no apartaba la vista del suelo.

Desde que el juego comenzó a andar, parecía que ella se había encerrado en una burbuja, sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

-¿Hino-chan?- se sentó a un lado de ella, y coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica percatándose de que estaba temblando.

-Hino-chan, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto apresurado al ver que la chica estaba temblando.

-Yo…yo…- trato de hablar, pero su voz temblaba demasiado.

-¿Estas bien?- tratando de levantar el rostro de la chica.

La pequeña cabina se balanceo un poco, haciendo que la reacción de la violinista fuera impredecible para el rubio.

Ella se lanzó levemente a King, abrazándole con su cuerpo temblando.

-Hino…chan, tú ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?- cuestiono sin recibir respuesta.

Kahoko seguía aun muy asustada. De nuevo la cabina se balanceo lentamente, la pelirroja abrazó aún más fuerte a Tamaki, que estaba sorprendido.

-Por favor… no me sueltes- pidió la chica de ojos color miel, con la voz baja.

-Hino ¿Por qué no dijiste que tenías miedo?- le cuestiono levantándole su rostro lentamente de la barbilla.

-Por… favor- las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, tenía demasiado miedo como para mirar por la ventana.

-Esta bien- Abrazó con más fuerza a Kahoko, que se sorprendió y regreso a la realidad.

-Lo… lo siento… Tamaki…senpai- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-No hay problema… yo no lo sabía- agacho la mirada, al sentirse un total extraño, sin saber a que le temía la persona que le gustaba.

Se sintió como aquella vez que fue el primero en saber a que le temía Haruhi.

-De esa manera me las pagaras Tono- se dijo a sí mismo al mirar la cabina andar.

"_Así podrás decirle lo que sientes"_ agacho la vista recordando a Yuki.

De pronto miro a las escaleras al escuchar una voz.

-Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru- Kaoru gritaba sin cesar, muy agitado y asustado.

El gemelo mayor sólo lo miraba un poco asustado.

-Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru… ¡Ven conmigo!- pidió en cuando estaba enfrente de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono con duda.

Ven conmigo, rápido, Yuki… Yuki… esta…la casa del terror… ella- grito con ligereza, al instante Hikaru reacción asustado.

La expresión de Kaoru le había dicho más que las palabras, algo malo le había sucedido a Yuki.

Al ver correr a Hikaru directo a la casa del terror, su semblante cambio, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"_Tal como lo pensé, tu no has dejado de querer a Yuki, y si te decía esto, sabía que saldrías corriendo tras ella"_ pensó halagándose a si mismo, ya que su plan estaba en marcha.

(Todos tienen planes, que malvados ¿no creen?).

El gemelo seguía corriendo, sus piernas estaban cansadas, el aliento le faltaba, pero quería llegar cuanto antes a la casa del Terror.

Tropezó, cayendo al suelo golpeándose levemente la barbilla. Sin importarle el dolor en su brazo raspado y en su barbilla que estaba sangrando, se levanto para seguir corriendo a donde estaba Yuki.

Llego por fin a la casa del terror, no había nadie, pero, eso era por influencia de Kaoru, que había pedido que nadie estuviera ahí. Todo un plan con sus artimañas.

-Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki- grito al andar por el lugar.

Odiaba esa casa del terror por dos razones: la primera por que era muy grande y la segunda por que siempre que se perdía cuando iba a jugar con Kaoru, él siempre lo dejaba atrás.

-Ese tonto de Kaoru- recordó vagamente la última vez que fue abandonado por su hermano en esa casa del terror.

-Estupido Kaoru y sus juegos, por que tenía que dejarme aquí enserada- se dijo a si misma sentada en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas.

Ella era la única de su familia que no le temía a la oscuridad o a los fantasmas, creía que era un juego sucio para burlarse de los demás.

-Yuki, Yuki ¿Dónde estas?, ¡Dime que estas bien!, ¡Por favor!- gritaba sin recibir respuesta.

La castaña reconoció de inmediato de quien era la voz, comprendiendo el tonto plan de Kaoru.

"¿Por qué todos tenemos planes para ayudar a los demás, y no para ayudarnos a nosotros mismo?" se cuestiono mentalmente mirando por la cerradura de la puerta.

-Yuki ¿Dónde estas?, ¡Contéstame! Por favor- seguía caminando, ya estaba cerca de donde había sido encerrada la castaña por Kaoru.

-Yuki, te prometo que si me dices donde estas te perdonare por lo que me hiciste- el ceño de Yuki se frunció al escuchar esas palabras.

-Ese tonto si será…- se dijo golpeando la cerradura, que cayó al suelo, estaba oxidada y era obvio que pronto caería.

-Si hubiera hecho eso desde hace rato, no estaría aquí- mascullo saliendo de la habitación.

-Debería de mandar a que arreglen esa cerradura- trato de buscar su celular, pero todo estaba oscuro.

-Yuki, eres tu ¿verdad?- corrió hasta donde estaba la chica de ojos fuego.

-Que bien que te he encontrado, estaba muy asustado, dime ¿Qué te sucedió?- cuestiono abrazando a la chica.

Cross quedo en silencio, como extrañaba ese calor que emanaba el gemelo, la sensación de sus abrazos nunca había desaparecido, al igual que el aroma de su perfume.

-Como extrañaba esto- susurro, abrazando al chico con un poco más de fuerza.

-Dime ¿Qué te sucedió?- separo a Yuki de él para mirarla.

-Estaba muy asustado- musito tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Yuki para besarla.

Sus labios casi rozaban con los de la bajita, pero ella lo empujo, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Que dolor- se quejo sobando su espalda. –Pero… ¿Por qué me empujas?- inquirió mirando a la castaña al frente suyo.

-"Yuki, te prometo que si me dices donde estas te perdonare por lo que me hiciste"¿verdad?- cuestiono tomando de cuello al gemelo.

-No tienes nada que perdonarme por que yo no hice nada- insistió aun con el cuello de la camisa del chico en las manos.

-Claro que sí, Tú te besaste con Kaoru, me engañaste con la persona que tiene mi sangre- reclamo agachando la mirada.

-Eso fue una tonta broma de Kaoru, si me hubieras escuchado te lo hubiera dicho, pero…pero tú me juzgaste antes de escucharme, antes de saber que había pasado en realidad- soltó el cuello de Hikaru.

-Tus impulsos no te dejaron ver que habías lastimado más a la persona que amabas, por creer en una tonta broma- agacho la vista, no quería que el dolor que había guardado durante todo el tiempo que había sido ignorada por Hikaru, saliera en segundos.

-Esa tarde yo te esperaba en el café que habíamos acordado. Después Kaoru se acerco a mi y comenzamos a platicar, y cuando se iba a ir, él se levanto y me dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. Fue… fue cuando tu llegaste y viste todo mal- dijo girando para mirar a Hikaru que estaba sorprendido.

Yuki se agacho a la altura de Hikaru, mirando sus ojos, los de ella estaban empañados por las lágrimas que contenía.

-Kaoru hizo eso por ti, por que creía que yo te engañaba con Sakurai-kun. Creyó eso por que en un tiempo no fui al club y te evitaba. Pero eso fue por que, yo le había pedido a Sakurai-kun que me acompañara a comprarte algo, para nuestro aniversario- Hikaru escuchaba atento.

-Pero… no importa nosotros ya terminamos y creo que no es necesario explicarte esto- dijo levantándose del suelo.

-Yuki, espera- la detuvo del brazo. –Perdóname, yo fui el tonto, pasaste por eso y por mi culpa- se levanto sin soltar a la chica.

-Hikaru… yo… no puedo perdonarte nada que no me has hecho- trato de quitar la mano del gemelo de ella.

Ya todo estaba arreglado, sólo quería que supiera que ella nunca lo había dejado de querer, se conformaba tan sólo con saber que Hikaru tenía en cuenta la verdad.

-Yuki Cross- llamó haciéndola girar. –Yo te amo- dijo en un segundo, acercándose al rostro de la castaña para besar sus labios carmesí.

Extrañaba demasiado la sensación de esos labios sobre los suyos, esas manos tibias sobre su rostro.

La falta de aire les hacía depararse, se miraban fijos a los ojos, el sentimiento no había desaparecido, aún había amor mutuo.

-¿Y Tamaki?- pregunto de repente sacando del transe a Hikaru del que lo tenía.

-Creo que aún esta en la rueda de la fortuna- alzo la vista, recordando que dejo inactivo el juego por correr en busca de Yuki.

*****Aun en la rueda de la fortuna******

El juego estaba inactivo, la cabina se balanceaba, el miedo de Hino se hacía mayor mientras permanecía ahí. Tamaki aún la mantenía en sus brazos, tratando de calmar el miedo que incrementaba.

De pronto, su cabeza tuvo una nueva idea, recordó aquella canción que había tardado en aprender. Empezó a tararearla, de inmediato Hino se quedo estática

-Tamaki-senpai, ¿Dónde habías escuchado esa canción?- cuestiono con un poco de calma.

-Etto…fue por ti- dijo agachando la vista.

-Hino-chan, yo…yo debo… debo de decirte algo importante- Separo a la chica de él, tomándola por los hombros.

-Kahoko… yo- la chica se sobre salto al escuchar su nombre pro primera vez de los labios del rubio.

-Yo te quiero… me gustas desde que te conocí- dijo con voz serena y seria, pero con su rostro todo sonrojado.

-Yo… no me importa si sales con Rayne…sólo quería que supieras eso…- su mirada se torno triste.

-Haruhi ¿no te gusta ella?- cuestiono con miedo, más miedo que le causaban las alturas.

No esperaba que el rubio dijera aquellas palabras, quizás había sido su imaginación, no quería ilusionarse y caer de nuevo, eso dolía, y dolí mucho.

-No, me gustas tú Kahoko, no me cansare de decirlo Kahoko, no estoy mintiendo….tu me gustas y mucho- dijo de nuevo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Gracias…Tamaki-musito con sus ojos llorosos.

-A…a mi también… me gustas- dijo con alegría.

-¿De verdad Kahoko?, ¿No sales con Rayne?- cuestiono feliz, la chica asintió.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, No sabes cuan feliz me hace saber esto- tomo entre sus brazos de nuevo a la chica, abrazándola sutilmente.

Realmente era feliz con haber escuchado esas palabras, no esperaba que fuera así, entonces para King ya no había problema alguno, sólo tenía que pedirle que saliera con él y… después poder besarla, como anhelaba sentir esos labios.

-Kahoko… eh…tu…- sus nervios se habían reavivado.

-Sí-se sentía extraña al escuchar su nombre tantas veces en una tarde.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- se inclino ante la violinista.

-Etto…ano…sore- sabía que la respuesta era sí, pero se sentía muy nerviosa.

-Sí…si quiero salir contigo- accedió apresurada.

-Que felicidad…Gracias Kahoko- por fin estaba a menos distancia.

Como esperaba besar los labios de la pelirroja, se acercaba a su rostro, sería la segunda vez en su vida que besaría a alguien.

Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Hino, sus manos eran tibias, tanto ella como el rubio, acortaban la distancia entre sus rostros.

De pronto la cabina comenzó a balancearse, la violinista recordó que estaba en la rueda de la fortuna a una distancia considerable del suelo.

De nuevo se encogió por el miedo que recorría su cuerpo, Tamaki la abrazo para que no sintiera de nuevo esa sensación.

El juego volvió a andar gracias a los gemelos y a Yuki, la cabina en la que se encontraban los dos chicos estaban ya más cerca del suelo, al completarse la vuelta, la cabina se abrió dejando ver a Tamaki muy tierno con Kahoko, abrazándola y tarareando una canción.

Los gemelos prefirieron no decir nada y solo dejarlos ahí, solos en la cabina.

Ellos en compañía de Yuki, bajaron por las escaleras mirando las nubes, dando a entender que pronto caería la llovía.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer, ya media hora había pasado, era más seguro que todos estaría refugiándose de la lluvia.

La castaña de grandes ojos marrón seguía deambulando por el parque, no esperaba encontrar a nadie del club, lo más probable era que todos estuvieran desarrollando los planes que tenían en mente.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al notar que estaba al frente de la Casa de los Espejos, no podía dejar de recordar lo de aquella tarde; entro al lugar que parecía vació.

Caminando por los pasillos repletos de espejos, una pequeña risa salia de sus labios, el lugar no había cambiado nada, todo era como recordaba.

***********Flash back*******

"_Si vamos a la casa de los espejos podré regresar a casa a descansar" _pensó mientras seguía atada a la mano de Tamaki.

Todo era muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado, una pequeña casa repleta de espejos que deformaban la figura que reflejaban.

Esta era diferente, sí, estaba llena de espejos, pero sus espejos eran muy caros, el techo estaba adornado por vitrales muy bellos que eran iluminados por la luz del sol.

Haruhi había sido hechizada por la belleza de ese lugar, eran ya muy pocos los sitios que eran a si de bellos, aun con la mirada puesta en el techo, una mano la detuvo.

-Tamaki-senpai espera…- dijo sin pensar. La mano que la detenía no era la del rubio, sino la de Morinozuka.

Haruhi se percato que ella y Kyouya habían sido separados de los demás, esa acción por parte del moreno era muy extraña.

-Mori-senpai, ¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono con inocencia la castaña.

-Solo quiero tomarles una foto a los dos- la castaña se sorprendió un poco al escuchar una frase completa de los labios de Takashi.

Fujioka miro de soslayo a Ootori, para saber si estaba de acuerdo con lo de la foto, él solo ajusto los lentes.

"_No se que planea Mori-senpai, pero es muy sospechoso"_ pensó el de lentes al ver la pequeña cámara en manos del campeón de Kendo.

Cuando se acomodaron para la foto, el flash los aturdió, se había esparcido por los cristales. Al recobrar de nuevo el sentido, miraron que estaban solos.

Kyouya sintió la cámara en sus manos, se desconcertó un poco; las acciones del moreno desde la mañana eran muy extrañas. No sabía que planeaba, era la primera vez que no comprendía lo que pasaba por a mente de una persona.

Haruhi miraba a todos lados, sólo espejos los rodeaban, ni pista de los chicos.

"_Quizas Tamaki-senpai regrese al darse cuenta que no estamos" _pensó la castaña llevando su dedo índice al mentón.

-Kyouya-senpai ¿Quieres buscar a los demás?- cuestiono al mirar a su acompañante en completo silencio.

-Ara ara, Es seguro que el idiota de Tamaki vendrá, así que será mejor esperarlo- dijo guardando la cámara en su bolsillo.

El silencio de nuevo se adueño de la situación, los dos chicos sólo miraban a todas partes, era muy extraño, Tamaki no regresaba en busca de su tan querida hija, algo debía estar ocurriendo.

Haruhi, cansa de solo estar de pie, se sentó en la esquina de unos espejos, haciendo la tan famosa pose de educación física de los plebeyos para ahorrar espacio.

Kyouya solo la miro de soslayo, parecía muy diferente de la Haruhi que había conocido recién entro al Host Club. Todos sus rasgos se habían afinado, ya no era más esa chica común, la belleza muy sencilla que emanaba, se había hecho más.

"_Pero que estas viendo Kyouya, sólo es Haruhi"_ se dependió, ajusto los lentes y se acerco a la bajita.

-Será mejor irnos- aviso al ver la hora en su reloj.

-Vamos-asintió levantándose del suelo, para posteriormente, caminar a la salida, que no estaba tan próxima del punto en el que estaba.

Caminaron por un largo rato, parecía que la Casa se había hecho aún más grande de lo que realmente era, parecían estar dando vueltas en círculo por todo el lugar.

-Kyouya-senpai, ¿No crees que estamos dando vueltas en círculos?- pregunto para el paso.

-¿Tú también te has dado cuenta?- respondió con una nueva pregunta ala que la chica de ojos grandes asintió.

-Que extraño es esto, deberíamos de llamar a Tamaki-senpai- dijo apoyando su cuerpo en uno de los espejos.

Los cristales se movieron, parecían que caerían pronto, la castaña se aparto al notar el movimiento. Se apoyo en la otra pared, pero de pronto se cayeron los vitrales del techo, al igual que los espejos de la pared.

Haruhi quedo estática, Kyouya al percatarse de que los vitrales caerían encima de la chica, se apresuraba a sacarla de ahí.

-Haruhi- la llamo jalándola del brazo.

La saco de ahí con el tiempo suficiente, pero fue demasiada la fuerza la que empleo que cayeron al suelo.

Los dos quedaron en silencio al notar en que situación se encontraban.

Haruhi estaba apoyada en el pecho del moreno. Nunca había estado así de cerca de Kyouya, era muy sorprendente sentir su calor, escuchar sus latidos, que apenas reconocían que era un humano.

A la persona que nunca se había imaginado sentir nunca cerca, era de quien estaba en su pecho apoyada, sorprendiéndola con esos latidos serenos, que tranquilizaban al más impaciente de los humanos mismos.

Kyouya sólo observaba a la castaña a poyada en su pecho, se había sorprendido poco, ya que nunca se imagino estar a esa distancia de Fujioka.

Los minutos pasaron, tanto Kyouya como Haruhi, reaccionaron separándose uno del otro.

La chica de ojos color marrón se levanto, tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, que daban a notar que su corazón se había sobresaltado de la forma mas minúscula.

"_Que tonta eres" _se recrimino al notar que Kyouya seguía tan indiferente como siempre.

-Creo que debemos ir a buscar la salida- apresuro a decir la bajita caminando sin detenerse.

Unos segundos y estaban ya afuera de tan extraño lugar.

Todos los miraron con alivio, ya podían reanudar su tarde para ir a cenar a la mansión de los gemelos.

Mori tanto como Money sabían que había sucedido algo entre esos dos, ya que Haruhi estaba más que distraída, y Kyouya sólo divagando, aunque, ninguno de los dos noto la reacción del otro.

***********Fin del flash back***********

Toco levemente su brazo para reconfortarse, era demasiado insignificante pensar lo de aquella tarde, ya que sabía que Kyouya ni siquiera lo recordaría.

Al girar por un pasillo, noto que había alguien en el suelo, sentado en la esquina. Se apresuro al temer lo peor, acercándose a la persona que bien no se distinguía.

Se agacho a la altura de la persona que parecía estar dormida.

-Kyouya-senpai- llamó al darse cuenta de que era el chico de lentes.

-Kyouya-senpai- llamo de nuevo sin recibir respuesta.

Parecía estar dormido, la bajita lo contemplo por segundos, se veía tan despreocupado, que no podía creer que fuese el mismo Kyouya que ella conocía.

Toco levemente la frente del chico, esta ardiendo en fiebre, se apresuro a sacar su pañuelo para secar en sudor del menor de los Ootori. Retiro los lentes del rostro de su senpai, para continuar limpiando el sudor del peli-negro.

De pronto una mano alejo la de la castaña con el pañuelo. Era el mismo Kyouya quien lo había hecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono con la voz más fría que Haruhi había escuchado, y con la vista más triste jamás haya visto.

-Kyouya-senpai, ¿Por qué no habías dicho que estabas enfermó?- respondió con una pregunta, haciendo caso omiso de la que le habían hecho con anterioridad.

El pelinegro se levanto con esfuerzos del suelo, su equilibrio no era tan bueno, se balanceo un poco, ayudándole así Haruhi, tomándole un brazo y colocándolo alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Por qué lo haces?, deberías de soltarme- dijo quitando su brazo del cuello de la chica.

-Debemos de llevarte a que te revisen senpai- jalo de brazo, sin tener en cuenta lo que el chico le decía.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- cuestiono de nuevo, dando algunos pasos a los cuales Haruhi retrocedía.

Choco con la pared, y el chico la arrincono colocando sus brazos uno en cada lado, para no dejar salir a Haruhi.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué sigues haciendo cosas que no deberías molestarte en hacer?- cuestiono, colocando su mirada en la de Fujioka.

"_¿Por qué me mira con esos ojos tristes?"_ se cuestiono sin escuchar lo que decía el chico.

"_¿Por qué hago esto?, ¿Por qué no solo olvido lo que siento?"_ pensó mientras seguía acorralando a la chica.

-Kyouya-senpai debemos de llevarte a que te revisen- coloco la mano en el brazo del chico, sacándole de su transe.

-¿Por qué no contestas a lo que te he preguntado? ¿Por qué tratas de evadir tu respuesta?, Sólo deja de hacer esto por mi y vete. Corre en busca de Roche como siempre lo has hecho- recrimino mirando al suelo.

-Tu lo amas, y eso no se puede evitar, se que sigues pensando en él…- sus palabras se detuvieron al alzar su rostro.

Los labios de Haruhi aprisionaban a los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al mirar el semblante de la castaña, el cual estaba lleno de tristeza y dolor.

-Kyouya-senpai, eres un completo idiota- dijo al momento que Kyouya bajo lo brazos.

-Yo te amado desde hace tiempo, me has lastimado al creer que yo quería a Roche. Se que salimos, pero eso no significa que lo ame, fue para olvidarte a ti, por que sabía que mis sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos. Tu nunca me amarías, por eso trate de…- Kyouya tomo el rostro de Haruhi entre sus manos, para besar los labios carmesí de la chica.

Las lágrimas fueron derramándose poco a poco por el rostro de la chica, no esperaba que ocurriera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sus ojos se cerraron, tratando de grabar ese sabor, esa sensación de los labios fríos, pero calidos de Ootori. No quería olvidar nunca ese sabor, tenía en cuenta que quizás todo era algo irreal.

Kyouya, al igual que la chica, trataba de grabar la sensación de besar por fin esos labios carmesí, que tanto había añorado, eran cálidos como menos se lo había imaginado.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero Kyouya se acerco a su oído.

-Te amo-susurro en un suspiro, para besar de nuevo sus labios, para sentirla cerca, a Haruhi Fujioka, a la que tanto había amado.

El cuerpo de Haruhi se estremeció al escuchar las palabras dichas por el chico, tenía miedo, eso era claro, pero ya no sufriría más por ese Amor no correspondido.

* * *

**N/A: Les agradezco haber leido hasta aqui, este capitulo es uno de los que mas me ha gustado escribir. **

**Espero sus reviews, y hasta la proxima. **

**17.-SUMANDO AMORES- FINAL **


End file.
